Alternate Tail: Brave New World
by DigiXBot
Summary: Part 2 of Alternate Tail. It's been almost seven years since Acnologia had almost destroyed Tenrou Island. Now Gajeel, Levy, and the others have awakened, but in a world both similar and different to their own. Their past and future will collide as they face new challenges, old enemies, and family secrets. Gale, Lyredy, Miraxus, Shalily, Nalu, and other pairings. Has TV Trope Page
1. Fairy Tail, X791

**Hey, everybody. Welcome, to the grand debut of…**

 **Alternate Tail 2: Brave New World!**

…

 **Wow, tough crowd. Anyway, just want to thank artheart2428, Unzeueta, jesx0268, Professor of Gallifrey for favoriting and following the previous stories. And I want to thank Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi, stephanieeichi10, AwkwardToffee, Ray Akaba 210, OneWhoCharms, Illusionoflove, Professor of Gallifrey, and ligersrcool for their reviews. And also apologize for emotional trauma the last chapter has caused.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer time~**

 **Rogue: Of course. DigiXBot does not own Fairy Tail.**

… **geez, you can use more enthusiasm.**

 **Frosch: Fro thinks so too!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, X791**

The wizard guild Fairy Tail. Named after the eternal mystery posed by founder and First Master Mavis Vermillion: Do Fairies Have Tails?

The guild was once one of the most well-known, popular, and often controversial guilds in the Kingdom of Fiore, often entering conflicts with various dark guilds and even the continental mediator known as the Magic Council.

The guild had many powerful and well-known guildmates. From the Wizard Saint and Third Master Makarov Dreyar to the Ferocious She-Demon Mirajane Strauss. But on December 16, X784, 20 guildmates were on Tenrou Island when they were attacked by the Black Dragon Acnologia, leading to the destruction of the islands.

Months of searching showed no signs of any survivors. The surviving wizards were left to mourn and continue on.

Now years later, the Fairy Tail guild is no longer in the center of Magnolia. Instead, it rests in a makeshift building outside of the city limits, the building being a crude replica of the now abandoned guildhall.

"What do you mean Ryos isn't back yet?!" A beer-filled mug was slammed onto the bar top by Fourth Master Macao Conbolt. The man had short purple hair, a mustache, and stubbles on his chin. "Did Alzack and Bisca left him and Frosch on their own?!"

"You gotta calm down," Another man with short brown hair and a short beard replied as he lit a cigarette in his mouth. "You're not a youngster anymore, remember. Just take it easy, Macao."

"I told you to call me Master, Wakaba!" Macao yelled as the two butted heads.

"What sort of master has zero dignity?!" Wakaba shouted back.

"Yeah," Max, a blonde-haired man with stubbles sighed as he watched the two argue. "In any case," he turned to the rest of the Guildhall, which was only populated by a handful of wizards. "We got any calls?"

"As if," Nab, a man whose wide belly was revealed by his open red cloak, replied as he pointed to a board with only five job requests. "We barely got any jobs!"

"Like that matters when you don't even take one!" Max shouted.

"So, Warren's sit around working on his weird invention and you don't shout at him." He gestured at a man wearing a green coat, who was currently applying a small torch on a square-shaped lacrima crystal.

"Hey!" Warren protested as he pulled his face from his work. "Laugh all you want, but the Mobile-Speaker will revolutionize communication in Fiore, no, Ishgar forever!"

"Sure, man," Max deadpanned. "Sure."

"Here you go, Warren," A lovely plum-haired girl wearing a green dress said as she placed a glass next to him.

"Thanks, Kinana," Warren smiled as he took a sip from the glass. He then frowned. "Huh, orange juice?"

"Sorry Warren," Kinana replied. "We could only afford what's in season at the moment."

"No, it's alright."

"Hey, guys!" A man wearing an orange toga over a black shirt. "Check out my newest dance," he started to move in a strange yet depressing fashion. "I call it, 'The Puny Dance.'"

"Just take it outside, Vijeeter" Max groaned. "I can practically feel my magic weakening from it."

"No, I can hear it's the same as ever."

"Hey, Droy," A violet-haired woman in a blue dress that showed her cleavage spoke in a mischievous tone. "Do you feel the earth shaking again?"

A heavy-weighted man wearing a yellow jacket scowled as he stopped eating his leg of lamb. "Are you saying I've gone fat, Laki?!" he yelled with food bits still in his mouth.

"Too late for that," Muttered an orange-haired man wearing a purple shirt.

"Put a sock in it, Jet!"

Jet rolled his eyes as he gestured to a thin man with curly brown hair under a black hat. "Look at Reedus. He went from a ball to a stick!"

Reedus only chuckled as he painted on an easel. "Nothing special, monsieur. The spell I was under before faded away."

"So, I've been working out every day!" Droy lifted a rather skinny arm up. "Check out these muscles!"

"At this rate, Gajeel's gonna need a new nickname for you," Jet quipped.

"Well, that won't matter cause Gajeel's not coming back! None of them a-" Droy quickly stopped himself as he and the others stiffened, frozen by the memories of when they learned of the Tenrou Team's loss.

"Hey now," a voice called out. "What's with the gloomy faces?"

Five laughing men were entering the guild hall with prideful swagger. Leading them was a red-shirt man wearing a tiger-skin sash and a horned-headband over his curly black hair."

"No wonder you're such a puny guild," their leader said.

"Nah, it's cause they got no ambition!" Another quipped, causing them to laugh.

"Great," Jet scowled. "It's Twilight Ogre."

"I told you not to come here, Thibault!" Macao shouted at the leader.

"You really want to speak to me like that," Thibault said with a smirk. "After all, I'm representing Twilight Ogre, the top guild of Magnolia."

Macao's eyes twitched at the comment as the man continued. "Fairy Tail used to be top dog around here, but now you're all has-beens in a broken down tavern. This era belongs to Twilight Ogre, Magnolia's dependable and reliant cash cow."

"They act all tough cause they got a bigger guild," Max grumbled.

"You may have size, but we got more spirit than you ever get!' Warren yelled.

"Can't survive on spirit alone," Thibault smirked.

"What do you want?" Macao questioned.

"Just came for the month's rent. You're late again."

Macao's eyes widened as the others turned to him. "You forgot to pay again, Macao?!" Wakaba shouted.

"I thought I told you to call me master!" Macao shouted back, then turned back to the ogres. "We haven't been getting much work recently! We'll pay you back next month, just be patient!"

"I'm sorry," a shorter ogre said. "Who was it that came to rescue this shoddy tavern? We're the ones that loaned you the money, remember?!"

"Why did you accept help from these morons?" Jet questioned his master.

"What'd ya say bastard?!" A fat ogre yelled.

Macao threw an arm in front of Jet."That's enough, Jet!" he ordered.

"But-"

"Just wait until next month," Macao calmly said to the ogres. "We'll pay you back then."

Thibault only smirked as he came over to Macao, before kicking him in the chest and sending him flying into a table, breaking it instantly.

"Macao!" Wakaba shouted.

"Master!" Laki yelled as the ogres started laughing.

"You'll pay for that!" Droy growled as he and the others prepared to use their magic.

"Don't!" Macao yelled, causing them to freeze.

"But master-"

"Don't make things worse!"

But this inaction enabled the ogres to start rampaging, destroying many of the tables.

"What a pathetic guild!" Thibault cackled.

"Why stay here, sweetie?" Another said as he wrapped his arms around a shivering Laki.

"Such weaklings!" A third threw Warren's lacrima to the side as he poured the telepath's drink into his mouth.

The Fairies could only scowl at the sight, unable to muster the courage to fight back.

Eventually, the ogres got bored of their rampage and stopped. "Don't forget," Thibault taunted to Macao as the guild master got up. "It's next month." With that he and the others left, leaving the fairies sitting in their destroyed hall, broken expressions on their faces.

Reedus sighed as he looked around, only to stop at his sketchbook, whose contents were now spread out in the open.

The fairies followed his gaze and looked tearfully at the pictures. From a drawing of a smiling Makarov, to a picture of Mira's team in discussion, to an image of Elfman talking to Lisanna as she served drinks, to the Nebula Knights meeting, to Cana and Lucy chatting together, to Natsu and Happy participating in an eating competition, to two old drawings of Gildarts and Jellal.

Those images were nothing more than reminders of how much the guild has fallen.

"It's been almost seven years," Wakaba said as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"Those were the days," Max said sadly.

"We searched for them with everything we got that day," Jet added. "But there was nothing left of Tenrou Island."

"If the Magic Council was right, it was Acnologia that attacked them," Nab said.

"There was a weird emptiness of Eternano around there, too. They said no living thing could live there-"

"Of course not," Warren yelled, pulling out a book with a dragon on the cover. "That's the power of Acnologia's roar. Dragnof. Spartoi. Ellesmere. Those are just a handful of all nations wiped out by him centuries ago!"

"I'm starting to see why people from Alakitasia are so prey-still of dragons," Laki muttered.

"But why Tenrou?" Droy said. "What did they do to him to deserve such a fate?"

"And since they vanished, we got reduced to this state!" Vijeeter said bitterly. "And now Magnolia has those Ogre upstarts as their main guild!"

"That's it then," Wakaba sighed. "Our time might be-"

"Don't say it!" Macao yelled.

Wakaba stopped and turned to his friend. "What is it?"

"My heart already about to break."

The smoke wizard smiled reassuringly. "You did all you could, master."

"Some master I am," the flame mage scoffed. "Ever since that day," He held a hand to his face to hold back his tears. "Ryos hasn't smiled even once!"

The fairies remained silent, unable to speak. However, the silence was then shattered by the sound of a large engine.

"What is that?" Droy asked.

"Don't tell me it's Ogre again!" Jet muttered.

The fairies rushed out of their guildhall to find the source of the interruption. Their eyes widened as they looked up at the sky.

"It's," Max gaped. "It's the Blue Pegasus's Chritina!"

The aircraft hovered over their guildhall as a familiar face stood atop the mast, before sniffing the hair.

"This guild radiates a sentimental parfum," Ichiya mused, before diving off the building.

"Is he-" Reedus began, before Ichiya crashed into the stone-road, creating a crater.

"What was that about?!" Many of the fairies shouted.

"Men!" Ichiya said as he rose up.

"We know how you feel, master," the fairies looked up and saw Hibiki and the other Trimen floating down to them. "But at least wait for us."

"I could have used my air magic," Ren scoffed.

"It's great to see you again, everyone," Eve said with a wave as the three landed gracefully on the ground. "You as well, Macao-san."

"Blue Pegasus?" Droy gaped. "But why-"

"And you look as lovely as ever, Laki-san," Hibiki said as the trio surrounded the two girls. "You as well, Kinana-chan."

"Those glasses suit you," Ren complimented.

"Can I call you 'Kinana-nee-san?'" Eve innocently asked.

"Did you only came to flirt with our girls?!" Max yelled at them.

"Men!" Ichiya snapped his fingers. "This is no time to goof around!"

"Of course, aniki!" The three moved away from Laki and Kinana for bowing. "Please excuse us!"

"Sure…" Laki awkwardly replied.

"Do you mind telling us why you're here?" Macao questioned the pegasus.

"We've come in the name of old camaraderies of course!" Ichiya replied. "Hibiki!"

"Yes, boss!" Hibiki said, before turning to the fairies. "The Christina was off the shore of Hargeon when it detected movement right where Tenrou Island once was."

The jaws of the fairies dropped, with Wakaba's cigarette falling to the ground.

"Do you mean…" Macao asked.

"Yes," Ichiya nodded. "Tenrou Island still exists."

* * *

Much later, a team consisting of the Connels, Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy were on a boat heading towards the former location of Tenrou Island."

"Is it really around here?" Bisca asked as she pulled the binoculars off her face.

"There's nothing to the horizon," Alzack said.

"Blue Pegasus said there was a lot of Ethernano detected here," Warren said.

"What is 'Ethernano?'" Max asked.

"It's the particles that are the source of our magic," Warren said. "Tree's draw fresh ones from the ground before releasing it into the air, which wizards them use. The used up magic is then reabsorbed in the ground and restored for later."

"Thank for the exposition," the sand mage deadpanned.

"Shouldn't we have brought Rogue with us?" Bisca asked.

"We could have taken him with us by force," her husband added.

"It's not even certain that everyone survived," Max said.

"No point in getting our hopes up," Warren added.

"It's been seven years too," Jet said. "We could be seeing the worse case scenario."

Droy sighed as he bit on another leg of lamb, before looking to the sea and spotting a figure standing above the surface. "Guys," he shouted as he pointed to the figure. "over there!"

The others followed his finger and were startled at the sight.

"Is that, a little girl?!" Max shouted.

"How is she standing over the ocean?!" Warren yelled

Sure enough, it was a girl that looked no older than 12, wearing a long white dress reaching to her ankles and above her bare feet. Her long blonde hair reached to her ankles and was by two white wings. She looked at them with her gentle, green orbs.

"Who even is she?!" Bisca asked.

The girl giggled as she spread out her hands. Suddenly, the water beneath her began to churn as a massive golden orb emerged from the water's surface. The fairies grasped onto the edge of the ship as the waves shook it. When the boat calmed, they saw the orb was actually transparent with white wings on the front. And inside the orb-

"It's Tenrou Island!" Max and Warren yelled.

The orb faded way, leaving the reemerged island resting on the ocean surface. The girl smiled as she floated towards Tenrou.

"She's getting away!" Jet yelled.

"After her!" Alzack shouted, and the boat was steered towards the beach.

The girl landed on the ground and ran into the forest as the fairies chased after her.

'Hold on!" Max yelled.

"Who is that kid?!" Bisca shouted.

"Whoever she is, she showed us where Tenrou is!" Alzack responded.

"She could point us to where the others are!" Max yelled, and the ground increased their speed to keep up with the girl.

Jet used his speed magic to catch up to the girl but was surprised when he ran through her instead. "Huh?!" He came to a stop over a small ditch. When he looked into it, his eyes widened. "Guys?!"

And when the other's joined him, they too were shocked at the sight of the half-buried Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

Back at the Guildhall, Rogue was reading a small book as Frosch sat on the table next to him. The Exceed could only stare at his partner with worry. "Ro?"

"Hey, Ryos?" Macao spoke up. "Are you sure you didn't want to go?"

"Even if they find Tenrou Island, there's no chance they'll find anyone," Rogue replied.

His father smiled awkwardly. "Come on, we just have to believe!"

"There hasn't been anything for seven years."

Macao sighed in exasperation. But the thick atmosphere was interrupted when the front door was kicked open.

"Oi!' Thibault shouted as he and his gang swaggered inside. "There's a lot less people here now!"

"Look more like a friendship club than a guild!" One of his comrades quipped.

"Well, I guess friendship is a type of magic!" He and the others cackled.

"We said we get the rent next month!" Wakaba yelled.

"Our master didn't think so," the lead ogre said. "He doesn't like when the payments are late. Can't ignore master's orders."

Rogue scowled before slamming his book shut and getting out of his chair. "We don't have to pay you anything!"

"Ryos!" Macao yelled at him, but it did nothing as Rogue walked over to the ogres.

"My father, everyone," Rogue growled. "They're acting like cowards in front of you. But they're still my family."

* * *

" _When you got people you watch for, you just get an, inner strength or something like that. When that happens, you use that to protect who you want to protect."_

* * *

He raised his hand to form a blade made of shadows.

"I'm not letting you punks dirty our guild's name!" with that Rogue threw the blade towards Thibault.

But it didn't matter as Thibault simply backhanded the blade away. "Your name got dirty a long time ago." He reached behind him and pulled out a spiked club.

"Ro!" Frosch jumped off the table to run to his partner, but Macao caught him.

"Get out of there Ryos!" Macao shouted.

But Rogue did not listen as he stood his ground, clenching his fist while Thibault rose the club above him. "You losers will be under us as long as you live!" he swung the club down towards Rogue.

But before he could reach him, he was suddenly kicked from behind that him flying across the room and crashing above the job board.

The fairies looked back, and their eyes widened when they saw who kicked Thibault.

"What the hell-" one ogre shouted as they turned around. But they were quickly put down by a lion gauntlet made of ice, a demon claw, a fist coated in flames, and a massive hand.

"Ghi hi!" A familiar laugh was heard. "What's with the sad faces?" Gajeel smirked.

Cheerful tears were seen on the fairies as they saw that standing next to the search team were Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Lyon, Mira, Kagura, Carla Elfman, Lisanna, Merudy, Cana, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Jellal, Gildarts, and Makarov

"Nice place," Makarov smiled. "Quite homey."

"Sorry we're late," Mira quipped.

"It's great to see you again," Levy said cheerfully.

The four ogres got up, only to face the scowling faces of Lily, Lyon, Cana Merudy Natsu, Erza, Gildarts, Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, and Jellal.

"So," Lyon questioned the shivering quartet coldly. "You've been bothering our guildmates, have you?"

"Let's get out of here!" Thibault yelled as he got up and ran out of the door, with his crew quickly running after him.

"It's actually you," Macao gaped at such a miraculous sight. "Master… everyone…"

"They look so young!' Laki added, she and the others crying rivers of joy.

"They haven't aged a day!" Kinana said.

"What happened?" Vijeeter asked.

Lily smiled sheepishly. "It's quite a tale actually..."

* * *

Hours Ago.

"Wake up, Gajeel!" Jet shouted as he shook the dragon slayer awake.

"Shut up!" Gajeel roared as he sprung awake. He then looked around before gazing at his hands. "I'm alive? I'm alive-"

"Gajeel!" Max and Jet cried as they tackled into him in a hug before Droy tearfully dogpiled them.

"Get off of me!" Gajeel shouted as he pushed them off. "Why are you guys here? And why do you look different?! And why is bulb-head fat?!"

"Gajeel," Warren spoke up. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Gajeel scowled. "We were all holding hands. We were sharing our magic for a defense spell when Acnologia's roar hit us. After that, it was a blank." he then looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"They're right here," a young voice piped up. Everyone turned and saw the young girl that led the search team to Tenrou.

"It's you," Alzack gasped.

"Who's the kid?" Gajeel grunted in confusion.

The girl smiled. "My name is Mavis Vermillion. I am Fairy Tail's first master."

"..."

"..."

"What?!" Everyone shouted in shock of the declaration.

Mavis only giggled and pointed to a ravine, where the rest of their guildmates were laid. They quickly woke them up, receiving expressions of relief and surprise. Tears were shed and hugs were shared, from Bisca to Erza, from Gildarts to Cana, and even from Max and Warren to Makarov.

"Back then, I took the strength of everyone's bonds," Mavis said once everyone was accounted for. "And converted it to magic. Your thoughts of unity came together to become one of the three great Fairy spells, Fairy Sphere. It is an absolute defense magic that protects the guild from any evil.

"However, because of the amount of magic it cost, everyone was left in a frozen sleep for almost seven years. Or more accurately, six years and three months."

The Tenrou wizards looked at each other. To think that so much time was now lost.

Makarov only smiled "I'm just glad that the First Master choose to protect us."

Mavis only giggled. "Oh no, Third. I'm only an ethereal body that helped in channeling that magic. It was your faith in this miracle that saved you. It's proof of what a wonderful guild you have become."

* * *

Gajeel turned from the others to face a black-haired boy with tearful red-eyes. "Yo, Ryos. Ya really grown, had ya?"

For the first time in what felt like forever, Rogue smiled as tears raced down his face. "Welcome back, Gajeel-nii. Welcome back, everybody!"

 **Aww. Best reunion ever.**

 **Levy: I'm glad you did this chapter. It was pretty great returning back from Tenrou.**

 **Warren: There's a lot of new details added from the original.**

 **That's right. Anyway, leave your thoughts of this first chapter, and don't forget to follow and favorite this story. I'll see you in two weeks for the next chapter right before my college hiatus.**


	2. A Fairy Homecoming

**Hey guys, sorry I was late.**

 **Gajeel: You said you get this done two weeks after the last chapter.**

 **I had writers block, okay. Anywho, welcome back everyone. Sorry it took me too long**

 **First, I want to thank stephanieeichie10, SkyAngelus, Dravice2025, Someone's Bastard, Earth Dragon Arnighte, mikel97, Shadowwolf1997, Obsydian Mirror, Professor of Gallifrey, turn forever you and me, Sir Something, Shadow Cherry Blossoms, ligersrcool, Ray Akaba 210, Gemenisilverdragon707, and OneWhoCharms for being the first 19 people to favorite and/or follow the sequal to Alternate Tail.**

 **I want to thank Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi, finch6, stephanieeichie10, Lieutenant Myst, Shadowwolf1997, Professor of Gallifrey, Sir Something, Jonas, Ray Akaba 210, and OneWhoCharms for their reviews. Glad you enjoyed the first chapter, especially with the return of our main cast. And yes, I will make sure to add some more details in my writing.**

* * *

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, let's start**

 **Levy: On it, DigiXBot does not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Gajeel: All rights belong to Mashima, and all that.**

* * *

 **A Fairy Homecoming**

 _Gajeel turned from the others to face a black-haired boy with tearful red-eyes. "Yo, Ryos. Ya really grown, had ya?"_

 _For the first time in what felt like forever, Rogue smiled as tears raced down his face. "Welcome back, Gajeel-nii. Welcome back, everybody!"_

Minutes later, the fairies stopped crying in joy and instead started a rambunctious party in celebration of their comrades return. Lisanna and Kinana were serving drinks cup by cup (or in Cana's and Gildarts's case barrels) as everyone chatted with each other.

"Watch this!' Rogue said as Gajeel, Lily, Lyon, Natsu, and Happy sat by him. The boy scrunched his face as shadows traveled up his body, before taking the shape of two snake heads coming from his shoulders.

"Shadow magic," Lily said in astonishment. "That's quite a feat."

"I figured you would be a flame mage like your dad, Ryos," Lyon said.

"Call me Rogue," the shadow mage replied. "At first I tried learning purple flame magic, but it didn't work. Then I tried using metal magic like Gajeel-nii, but that also didn't work."

"Good, it's bad enough having one metal head," Natsu quipped.

"Excuse me?!"

"But while practicing different types, I learned that I'm gifted with using shadows magic," Rogue continued as the two slayers argued. "So I started practicing it."

Gajeel stopped arguing to look at Rogue. "There's something familiar about that magic."

"I learned it from Kageyama."

"Kageyama?"

"That's the shadow wizard from Eisenwald," Lily said.

"Not anymore," Rogue said. "He's been on parole as a wizard of Blue Pegasus. Apparently, Master Bob sponsored for him."  
Gajeel and Lyon shivered in pity for Kageyama. "Poor guy."

"What's the big deal?" Happy asked.

"It's a long story," Lily answered.

"Looks like that magic's working well for you, Ryos," Gajeel said.

Rogue frowned. "Can you at least call me by my new title, Gajeel-nii."

"Ghi hi, where's the fun in that?"

"Anyway, Ryo-Rogue," Lily spoke up. "Have there been any words on Frosch's parent." He stiffened when he saw Rogue and Frosch frowning. "What it is?"

"Actually," Rogue said. "Frosch's parents didn't make it out of Edolas."

The others stiffened. "Oh, I see."

"That's why the queen let dad and I take in Frosch," Rogue smiled. "He's been a part of our family ever since."

"Fro thinks so too!" The green exceed said, causing the others to laugh.

"Ahhh!" Happy suddenly shouted as he grasped his face.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"I've been gone for seven years! Ma and Pa must be worried sick!"

"It can't be that bad. Exceeds live for centuries, right? So seven years probably isn't that much to them…"

"You don't get it Natsu! Ma gets worried if I'm not back home by sunset! And seven years is a lot longer than a day!'

"Don't worry, Happy," Lily said. "We can schedule a visit to the other Exceeds soon."

"They live in a village not too far from Magnolia," Rogue said.

"Thank goodness." The older Exceed sighed. "I have to let Shagotte know that Carla and I are alright."

* * *

"So," Makarov said to Macao as he drank a cup of sake. "You're guild master now?"

"I was only holding the fort till you get back, Master" Macao replied sheepishly. "You can take back the title if you want."

"Actually, you did quite a good job keeping the guild together. Plus, such a thing amuses me. Why don't you stay master a little longer?"

"M-me? As an official fourth master?" Macao gaped. To have the same honor that Mavis, Precht, and Makarov had. He felt a bright light filling his soul. A proud smile covered his face. "Of course! If that's what you want, then call me Master!"

"The others aren't gonna like that," Wakaba whispered to Makarov.

The Third Master smiled cheekily "That's the point!"

* * *

"W-wait?!" Erza jaw fell to the floor in surprise. "You two got married?!"

"Six years ago," Alzack answered proudly.

"That's right, Erza-san," Bisca said. "I was the one to propose! And after that-"

"That's, that's enough!" Erza interrupted with a red flushed face, before facing the floor. "I can't believe I missed such a beautiful moment."

"Don't worry, Erza-san," Bisca said sheepishly. "It was a simple Fioran wedding."

"Still… all that cake…"

"That's your first thought?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have any kids?" Lisanna asked hopefully.

"That's right," Alzack as he pulled out a picture of a dark green-haired girl. "Our little Asuka!"

"Did you two just combine your names?" Elfman blinked.

"I think it's cute," Lisanna smiled.

"You should meet her when you have the chance," Kinana said as she came over.

"Sure," The youngest Take-Over frowned. "Nee, Kinana-chan, do you by any chance remember anything from your past?"

Kinana hummed sadly. "Afraid not. But every once in a while I feel that someone is whispering to me, saying 'Let me hear your voice.' I just wish I know who it is. They seem like such a kind person. "

' _Could it be Cobra, her old master?'_ Lisanna wondered, worried on what this connection could bring.

"Speaking of children!" Gildarts spoke up loudly. "I just found out Cana-chan's my daughter!" He wrapped an arm around an irked Cana.

"Keep your arms to yourself!" Cana shouted before Gildarts picked her up bridal style and tried to snuggle his face with hers.

"Cana-chan!"

"Let go!" She struggled to break free.

"Can they be more dignified?' Warren deadpanned.

Vijeeter added, "Guess they're not planning to keep it a secret."

Lily watched both Gildarts holding Cana and Alzack holding a picture of Cana close to him. ' _Maybe someday I can a similar relationship with Carla…'_

"Hey Lily!" he returned to reality when he saw Happy and Carla heading towards him with a picture. "Reedus drew some picture on what he thought we'd look like after seven years." He showed a picture of the three Exceeds. However, it was clear they were some creative liberties, with Happy having the body of a _human_ body-builder, Carla's physic matching that of the other Fairy Tail girls, and Lily-

"Why is my fur grey?" Lily said dryly as he looked at a grey-furred version of his battle form with a long beard.

"It's not exactly anatomically correct," Carla added. She then turned to Kagura. "What about yours?"

"Reedus," Kagura asked as the picture shook in her hands. "Is this right?"

"Wie," Reedus said happily. "That's how I felt you would have looked like if you were awake the last seven years."

The picture of Kagura seamed flattering enough. It was a violet-haired woman wielding Archenemy like a fearsome samurai, including traditional armor.

However, Kagura's eyes were only on the woman's rather small breasts, which were no bigger than Levy's. "My chest…"

"It's not that bad, right?" Reedus asked with concern.

"You know," Mira said as Alzack shared Asuka's picture. "Your kid reminds me of Kagura. Tiny and adorable!"

Tears build up in Kagura's eyes as she ran off. "That's just cruel!"

The She-Demon called out to her "W-what did I say?!"

"Don't worry, Mira." Carla sighed. "It seems she's at that age."

"What age?" Happy asked.

"That'll be a handful," Bisca added.

"Seriously, what age?"

"Well, look who's still breathing," everyone turned and saw the wizards of Lamia Scale arriving: Gray, Sherry, Yuka, Toby, Jura, and a pink-haired child no older than Rogue. "Never thought that Fairy Tail will get this noisy again," Gray commented.

It was clear that age had changed the wizards of Lamia Scale as it has with Fairy Tail. Gray wore a green trench coat over his bare yet well-defined chest with a belt going from his shoulder to his waist. He also wore black cargo pants with gray legs and black boots.

"I welcome you back with love!" Sherry was wearing a black dress that opened at her waist up and showed the bottom of her cleavage and had her long pink hair tied into a ponytail behind black cat-headbands with hearts on the ears.

"None of you looked like you aged a day, let alone seven years." Yuka was wearing a dark-green robe over a light green shirt. A round green hat kept most of his blue hair hidden, save for a braided ponytail.

"Ooon!" Toby, while older, did not look any different than he had years ago, save for a pair of sunglasses over his forehead and a sock attached to his neck.

"I am glad you are all safe and sound." Jura seemed to have changed the most, with him now having a long black beard extending from his chin. He now wore a black robe and held a wooden staff.

"I'm glad to finally meet you," the smaller, pink-haired girl said happily. Her hair was tied into pigtails with orange ribbons. She also wore a blue mini-skirt, a pink top with detached sleeves and a blue torso, white gloves. On her legs were black stockings, white leg-warmers, and black-and-pink converses.

"What are you doing here?" Lyon questioned.

"Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus helped use search for you all right from the start," Rogue explained.

"In other words, we're in their debt."

"Don't worry about it," Gray said with a shrug. "Pegasus might have overtaken us, but we got way more powerful members."

"You sound so sure of yourself," Lyon scoffed.

"And now Lamia Scale has become the second most powerful guild in Fiore," Sherry added. "Too bad for you, Levy."

"So does that mean Blue Pegasus is number one?" Levy asked.

"As if!" Toby yelled. "Like that'll happen!"

"Calm down," Yuka reprimanded. "Anyway, Blue Pegasus isn't number one."

"What's important right now is that you are alright," Jura said.

"By the way, who's she," Mira asked, gesturing to the shorter pink-haired girl.

"My name's Chelia Blendy," the girl introduced.

"Blendy, so she's your sister?" Levy asked Sherry.

"Cousin, actually, and she is quite formidable, right Chelia?"

Chelia did not reply as she was entranced when she saw the Dynamic Ice Mage.

"Hi there," she pipped as she came over to him.

"Um, hi," Lyon replied in confusion.

"You're Lyon, Gray's fellow student."

"That's right," Lyon shrugged. "It's nice to meet you."

Chelia's heart batted faster as she smiled. ' _Is this, love~?"_

"Why is she so interested in him?" Merudy asked with a scowl next to Levy.

"Eh?" Levy asked. ' _Jealousy?!'_

"My, Chelia's first experience with love~," Sherry said.

"Did it had to be with Lyon of all people?" Gray grunted.

"Enough chit-chat!" Makarov spoke up. "Let's use up our energy for partying till the sun rises!"

"Yeah!" And with that, a new party started, with Gajeel singing (and people trying to get him off the stage), Cana and Gildarts drinking off, and Reedus painting the various scenes.

Levy watched the celebration fondly. ' _It's like they want to make up the last seven years'_ She frowned. ' _Seven years waiting, without knowing if we'll even come back..."_

* * *

"Man!" Levy groaned as she made her way home under the night sky. "Three days of non-stop partying. So much has changed too. Well," she smiled. "I'm sure some sleep will charge me up!"

However, when she arrived in front of her apartment, she found a short and pudgy woman wearing a purple dress, a fox scarf, and glasses at the front.

"Mrs. Ooya?" Levy said, recognizing her landlady.

"I heard you came back alive," Mrs. Ooya said. "That's good to hear. But your rents another story. You are due six years and 3 months worth of rent, which means 5 million two hundred fifty thousand jewels."

" Fi-, fi-" Levy's jaw dropped. "Five million?!"

"And two hundred fifty thousand!"

* * *

Minutes later, Levy was on a box as a depressed aura covered her. "Over five million," she muttered. "There's no way I can get that much Jewels in time.

"And it's not just me. The guild right now is in shambles, and everyone else is probably in the same boat."

* * *

"Here's everything I have," Kagura said as she and Carla each placed a wallet onto a table already covered in Jewels.

"That's good," Lisanna nodded. "Add that with Mira-nee's savings and the tips I collected…"

"I got some earnings from the extra jobs I took for the S-Class Trials!" Elfman added, holding a large bag of money.

* * *

"Six years," Levy muttered. "Everything's changed. Ryos-Kun is older. Alzack and Bisca got married and have a kid! We've been thrown into a brave new world. A world ahead by more than six lost years"

* * *

"Mira," the she-demon was on her way home when Bisca spoke up. "There's something you need to hear, about Laxus."

"Hold on, Bisca?" Alzack cautioned.

Mira's eyes widened at the statement. "What is it?" she asked, fearful of the worst case scenario.

* * *

"You know about Ultear and Juvia, right?" Gray said to Lyon as the two sat on top of the guild's rooftop.

"What about them?" Lyon asked.

* * *

"I'm not sure if either you or Macao-dono will be coming to the guild conference, Makarov-dono," Jura said to the old master. "But I believe you must know of a certain guild that has emerged in a controversial light."

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel yawned as he and Lily made their way down the street. "Man, that was some party."

"Non-stop for three days," Lily added. "Quite enjoyable, though I rather forget that moment between Max and that broom."

"Ugh, stop talking about that!" Gajeel shouted, then frowned. "You sure she's here?"

"That's what Kinana said."

"Yeah, but here?" Gajeel said as the two stood outside of the Strauss home.

"Levy is good friends with Mira and the other girls, remember?" Lily replied.

Gajeel grunted as he banged the door with his fist. "Oi! Open up!"

The door opened to reveal a frowning Elfman. "You know Gajeel, real men actually ring the doorbell."

"Yeah, don't care," Gajeel said. "Is Shrimp here?"

"She was a minute ago," they heard Lisanna say from inside. Walking in, the two saw that Lisanna, Kagura, and Carla were at the table eating breakfast. Four half-full plates and two empty plate were present.

But also present were numerous cardboard boxes scattered across the room.

"What's with these boxes?" Lily asked.

Gajeel walked over and opened one of them, revealing a stack of books. "These are Shrimp's stuff."

"We're letting Levy-chan keep them here until she finds an apartment," Lisanna explained.

"What do you mean," Lily responded in confusion. "Levy already has an apartment."

"Levy-san was kicked out when she couldn't pay back the six years of rent she owned," Kagura said.

She and the others then frowned when she saw Gajeel's and Lily's jaws drop to the floor. "Didn't you two knew that?" Carla asked.

* * *

"Alright," Levy said to herself as she stood in the merchant section of the town, people walking past her as they headed to their various jobs. "I have about 150,000 jewels in savings. I just need to find a new and affordable apartment. Shouldn't be that hard."

* * *

"Credential-wise, you seem well off," a landlord for a small apartment located in the south section of Magnolia said. Levy was sitting in one of the rooms in front of him.

"Thank you," Levy replied in gratitude. "So I can sign up for residence?"

"Why of course, rent is 60,000 a month..."

Inwardly, Levy cheered.

"And a two-month deposit is required. So about 180,000 up front should suffice."

"...Oh."

* * *

"Well, you seem like a nice young lady. Where do you work?"

"At Fairy Tail, ma'am."

"... get out."

* * *

"As you can see, Miss Mcgarden, this apartment is the highest quality for a young lady like yourself."

"It's... small," Levy deadpanned as she saw the apartment. Or rather, a single room with half of the space taken by the bed, a shower faucet, and a tattered shower curtain filled with holes. The walls were empty with not a single window.

"I prefer, homey."

"..."

* * *

Meanwhile, a different type of business meeting was occurring at the Twilight Ogre guild hall.

Inside, Makarov was cheerfully sitting on a red velvet sofa as he ate one of the complimentary breadsticks from a tray, while Mira and Erza stood nearby. Behind them, the wizards of Twilight Ogre looked at the three with contempt as their "guests" spook with their master.

"That's what I've been saying, old man," said the middle-aged master with black hair and many clefts on his cleanly shaved jaw. His black hair was short and neat, and he wore a yellow pinstripe suit, orange sunglasses, and a purple cape held by a Twilight Ogre emblem. A still-smoking cigar was in his hand.

"There's nothing to discuss, just pay back the dough you owe us, and we'll call it even."

"As much as I want to pay you back, Banaboster," Makarov said cheerfully. "We are quite short on money right now, and it won't just appear to us like magic."

"What was that?!" Banaboster shouted as he leaped from his chair. "Ya trying to pick a fight with me?!"

"No, no! We will pay you back all the money we borrowed plus the proper interest. In due time…"

"Ya gone deaf?! I said I want the money now, not latter!"

"You shouldn't be so stressed," Makarov chided. "Why don't we talk about the interest rate…"

"You wanna talk stress?!" Banaboster roared as he gestured to Thibault and his gang, who were wearing bandages and casts from their meeting with Fairy Tail. "I sent my men to get my money, and they come back black and blue! This a matter of Twilight Ogre's reputation!"

"Oh," Makarov said. "It's about reputation now. Is that more important than money?"

"Ya damn right it's more important than money!" The other guild master kicked away the table, sending the breadsticks scattering to the floor

"Good," Makarov replied before a dark frown covered his face. "After all, your guild's creed is 'Return what is borrowed.'"

The ogres stiffened as a suffocating aura radiated from the three fairies.

"Six years of damage to furniture and property," a violet aura cloaked Mira. "Add it up and it weights what _we_ owe you."

"To be accurate, it outweighs our debt," Erza stated as a red aura covered her body. "So now _you_ owe us."

"Almost seven years worth of tears," Makarov growled as a golden light came from his growing body. Banaboster nervously took a step back. "Tears from my children that you tormented so relentlessly. Tell me, boy," he leaned towards the frightened Ogre's face. "Can you pay that back?"

Banaboster swallowed as he looked past Makarov, seeing Mira in her Sitri form and Erza donning her Purgatory Armor. His men were looking towards him with fear, praying that he had a way to get them out of this.

"H-hold on, Master Makarov," the man mustered out. "Let's talk-"

"Talk is cheap."

"Ehhhhhh!"

* * *

Outside the Twilight Ogre guildhall, Macao and Wakaba looked on as the building shook violently and screams of tortured men were heard.

"Geez," Wakaba said. "So much for settling with words."

Macao shook his head. "Figured this would happen."

"But," the smoke mage grinned. "Seeing this makes me feel we've gone back seven years."

"True," the Fourth Master smiled. "Let's hope it doesn't get that bad when we get back our guildhall."

Suddenly, they spotted a familiar figure walking towards them from the corner of their eye.

"Hey, it's Levy," Wakaba commented.

"Hey, Levy!" Macao called out. "Good news! We're not in debt to Twilight Ogre anymore! Isn't that-"

He stopped when he saw that the Letter Mage was a depressing white ghost and moving quite slowly. The two men were left in a similar state as she went past them.

"What was that?"

"No clue."

"Ahh!" both turned back to the building as they heard a high pitch scream. "Not the breadsticks! Not the breadsticks!"

* * *

As the sky was painted red and pink from the setting sun, Levy sat at a park bench in Magnolia Park, looking at the fountain as civilians walked carefreely. However, the same light hearted attitude could not be applied to herself.

"I made twenty visits, and I still haven't found an apartment," she said to herself.

"Oi, Shrimp!" Levy stiffened as she turned and saw Gajeel and Lily coming towards her. "We've been looking all over for ya!"

"Oh, hi," she said. "I was, you know…"

"Searching for a new apartment," Lily finished. "Lisanna told us."

She sighed. "Yeah, I figured she did"

"Can't believe you got kicked out just cause you can't pay for those years you were on Tenrou," Gajeel grumbled. "Crazy old bat."

"Don't be so rough on her, Gajeel," Levy said. "She did keep all my books safe without even knowing if I was still alive."

"As much as you like those books, you can't live in them."

"What about staying with Mira and the others?" Lily suggested.

"There are already five people staying there," Levy protested. "I can't impose."

"Fairy Hills?"

"I could barely pay my old rent. You think I can muster 100,000 jewels on time?"

"True."

"I just have to keep looking. They must be at least one apartment that's in my price range. I'll find one-"

"You can stay with us," Gajeel interrupted.

"Eventual-eh?" Levy and Lily turned to him in surprise. "Could you repeat that?" Levy asked.

"I said you can stay with us," Gajeel said. "You need a place to sleep for the night right."

Lily coughed. "Could I speak with you for a second, Gajeel?" Lily and Gajeel headed over a few feet away.

"Gajeel, I want to make sure that Levy has a roof over her head each night, but having her move in with us is far too sudden. It's not proper custom for an unmarried young man and woman to room together."

"She's our partner," Gajeel said. "Her problem is our problem. Besides, we got plenty of room anyway."

"Well," Lily took in his partner's words before sighing. "It's the only valid option we have. Of course, the final decision is Levy's," he turned the Solid Script mage, the shock from Gajeel's statement still on her face. "Levy?"

Levy shook her head and faced Gajeel. "You sure you don't mind me moving in."

"Course not," Gajeel shrugged. "We have enough room for you and your books. Plus, we live outside the city so we don't have to worry about rent."

Levy was silent for a few seconds before giving a weak smile. "Maybe we should check it out first."

* * *

The three went to Gajeel's and Lily's home, a small cabin in the woods nearby Magnolia. Opening the front door, Gajeel gestured Levy inside, and she was certainly surprised.

The house mostly consisted of a single room that was around the size of Levy's old apartment but seemed quite massive due to how sparse it was. The room only had a small kitchenette with a cabinet, an entryway at the back that led to a small bath, two futons, a sword-maintenance kit on a wooden table, and a stack of metal shards. Gajeel's guitar and white suit were hanging on one wall.

"It's, quite roomy," Levy said in surprise. "Though it make sense that you two would be minimalists."

"We based the design on Mira's home," Lily explained. "Of course, this was before we realized how few possessions we actually keep. So we end up with extra space."

"You guys built this?"

"Pretty much," Gajeel smirked. "Once Lily and I got enough money from our jobs, we moved out of the old man's home and built this from the ground up."

"With some help from our guildmates," Lily added.

"Amazing," Levy said.

"Course, ya gonna need some privacy," Gajeel muttered.

"I'm sure some curtains will help with that," Levy said happily. "Thanks again, guys."

"Don't," Gajeel replied gruffly. "Just doing my responsibility as a teammate. Besides," he smirked. "Now you can't complain about us breaking into your place, cause we live in the same place."

Levy frowned as Gajeel laughed. "Very funny.

That evening, after bringing in all of Levy's stuff and adding a new futon and curtains, the three headed to sleep. Levy stayed awake on her futon as she looked up to the ceiling.

' _A brave new world,'_ she thought. ' _New challenges will come. What happened today will probably feel so small and insignificant.'_

She smiled as she turned to the curtain, where she knew Gajeel and Lily were on the other side. ' _At least I won't face them alone.'_

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel arose from his futon as he spread out his arms. Next to him, Lily was crouching down and stretching his back.

"What a night," Gajeel yawned. He walked to one of the walls where the curtain started and banged on it. "Ya up Shrimp?"

Silence was the only response. Shrugging, Gajeel pulled the curtains away, only to see a futon empty save for the sheets and a note. He walked over and picked it up.

"What does it say?" Lily asked.

"Meet me at the guild," Gajeel read.

* * *

The two arrived at the Guildhall, where their guildmates were starting their morning with drinks from Lisanna and Kinana.

"Hey, guys!" Levy said cheerfully as she came over.

"You could have at least waited for us," Gajeel grunted.

Levy rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry."

Lily then noticed the guild mark on the girl's shoulder blade. "You changed her mark."

"You bet!" She pulled the back of her dress down a little to show her guild mark was now black. "I figured that a new life means a new guild mark."

Both men were silent before Gajeel started laughing. "Ghi hi! Changing your guild mark over something like that? That's strange even for you Shrimp!"

"Hey!" Levy protested, before smiling. "Anyway, it's not that important," she pulled out a job flyer. "I already picked out a job for the three of us. What do you think?"

Gajeel read it over before letting out a grin. "A fighting job, huh? Nice choice."

"Perfect way to start our morning," Lily added.

"Got room for more, then?" Mira said as she and the rest of their team joined them.

"Of course. Won't be the same without all of you."

' _We might be in a brave new world,'_ Levy thought as her teammates chatted about the upcoming job. ' _But at least we can face whatever it throws at us head on together.'_

* * *

Epilogue:

Many miles from Magnolia, an old woman sat in a stone throne within a shadowed room as a man kneeled in front of her.

"So," she said in a gravely yet intimidating voice. "The missing members of Fairy Tail have returned."

"That's correct, Chieftain," the man said. "And that includes three of his primary legacies. Gildarts Clive. Freed Justine. And his granddaughter, Levy Mcgarden."

"Did you protect them from your grave, Joseph?" The woman smiled. "It does not matter. Because whatever saved them, it brought us closer to Brigid than ever before."

 **Well, it seems that future challenges are in their path now. Of course, you'll have to wait till December to learn more...**


	3. Rewrite the World: Prologue

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my American and International friends. In the spirit of giving, I decided to publish a section of the first chapter as a preview for my new arc, Rewrite the World. You may not know it, but the events here will set the course for the entirety of the series.**

X761

The red-haired man huffed as he tried to keep up with the horse. The horse shook in worry as it felt itself losing energy, it's insides creaking in strain.

"That's it!" The man slammed his fist to the wet ground, causing to break apart into small cubes and force the horse off of its feet.

But as the smirking youth approached the fallen animal, the water from the nearby lake began to bubble. A loud neigh was simultaneous to a wave of water rising up and slamming into the man, sending him flying away.

Luckily, a bed of ice roses suddenly appeared before he could hit the ground. Just like the ground before, they broke apart on contact with him by the time a violet-haired woman approached him.

"Honestly Gildarts," The woman said to the man with her hands at her hips. "What were you thinking?" She sighed in annoyance.

Another water wave was blocked by a swarm of paper dolls as a black haired man tsked while he came over. "Don't you know by now, Ur-chan." The newcomer said as he lowered his arm. "Gildarts-chan never thinks."

"Put a sock in it, Ivan!" Gildarts snarled back as he jumped onto his.

"You first!" Ur pinched her forehead as the two started arguing.

"Guys…" She groaned. Unbeknownst to them, the horse started to charge at them. But then a goat-man wearing a suit leaped into its path, then stopped it in its tracks.

"We don't have time to argue, guys!" A young blonde-haired girl shouted as she ran to meet them.

Ur sighed and smiled apologetically at the girl. "Sorry, Layla-chan. Are the others ready yet?"

"Irene-san and Shisou need more time," Layla responded before facing the goat-man. "How are you holding up, Capricorn?"

"I shall be fine, Layla-sama." He responded while struggling to keep a grip on the stallion, who breathed out steam in frustration.

"We can't wait for the old man and Red to get ready." Gildarts gripped as he cracked his neck.

"No other choice." Ivan countered. "Layla-chan, get goat-chan out of the way."

"What's the magic word~"

"Shut it, Gildarts-chan!"

"Okay." The young girl nodded. "Capricorn."

"Understood." The spirit let go of the rampaging beast and leaped away as a flock of paper dolls started to circle around the beast.

"Nice plan, Ivan," Ur smirked as she slammed a fist into her palm. "My turn. Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!" A set of ice vines grew from her spot towards the horse, now trapped in a sphere of dolls that was soon fortified by the vines

"Good job." Gildarts complimented. But it was for not as the sphere began to shake while the ice began to crack.

"Ah, shit…"

"Get down!" Capricorn ordered. As the five did so, Ur created an ice shield as the sphere was destroyed by a hurricane born from the inside. With frustration in its eye, the horse neighed in anger as its hard hooves stomped on the wet paper dolls, causing the hurricane to alarmingly growing out to them, but before it could hit them...

"Deus Ex!" A woman's voice shouted. The hurricane glowed before dispersing into a cloud of mist.

"Solid Script: Lightning!" A man's voice yelled as a word made from electricity struct the cloud, with large cackles echoing the air as the current traveled through the droplets before striking the creature.

"Good timing, Irene," Ur said to the approaching female caster, who was a red-haired woman that held a simple wooden stave aimed forward. "You too, Shisou."

"Not a problem, heh, Ur," Irene replied confidently, despite the apparent exhaustion as she rested her free hand on her knees.

"Save your energy, Irene." Said an approaching-middle-age man with long brown hair. He wore a long, black overcoat and kept his hazel eyes partially covered behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Of course sensei." Irene nodded in respect.

The older male then glared at Gildarts, who rubbed his head sheepishly under the gaze. "I take it the rush was your doing, Gildarts?"

"Heh heh," Gildarts laughed nervously. "Sorry, Joe-jii, but you know I can't keep still."

"Shisou," Ivan called out. "I hope you two managed to find a way to put that thing to rest already."

"Already done, Ivan." Joseph Mcgarden answered sternly. His attention then turned to the braying and steaming beast, now more enraged thanks to the electrocution. "Enough games, Crimthan. This is not your time. Go to rest peacefully, or there will be hell brought forth."

The horse only snorted as a glowing symbol appeared on its gold-coated forehead: The blue image of a standing dragon looking to the right with a black feather pen in one of its claws and a black rose in the other.

"So be it, then."

* * *

30 years later

A woman smiled as she finished writing a sentence on a sheet of paper. She was a modest-looking woman with long ginger hair and kind green eyes. She sat in a small workshop, with one wall covered by a bookshelf filled with numerous children's books.

' _If this story works well now, imagine how it will be when it pops up in real life.'_ She thought cheerfully. Once she placed the sheet under a pile of paper, she carried it to the bookshelf and gently placed it on top. But she suddenly felt a heavy gaze on her that caused the air around her to be thicker.

"H-hello?" She asked meekly. When there was no apparent response, she turned around and nearly had a heart attack when she saw a man with long, dark brown hair and wearing a white cloak over his body, standing face-to-face with her.

"Greetings, Miss Dahl." The man said coldly.

"W-who are you?" Dahl questioned nervously. "Why are you here?"

He seemed to have not heard her as he reached over her and grabbed one of the books from the shelf. "Hmm," He said as he opened the book and looked in it. "you are quite the amazing author. My children quite enjoyed your work."

"A-are they fans, then?" She asked as she tried to sneak out of her office.

"Yes, actually." He answered without looking up. "They always ask my wife to read them. I'm sure that Joseph Mcgarden would have been proud as well."

At this Dahl stopped in her track. "Y-you knew of sensei?"

"Wasn't he, what do you call them, a Wizard Saint?" As this happened, a small knight and dragon appeared on top of the pages. "Many would have known of him."

"Yes. But, how did you know that he was my teacher?" _What's going on? I haven't heard about sensei since his death years ago._ "And why are so interested in him?"

"Let's just say he had just as many enemies as he had students." The man mused. "Speaking of him, I wonder if-" When he looked up from the book, he saw that she had vanished. "She wants to be difficult, huh?"

Dahl managed to escape from the room and was now scurrying through the cabinet of her living room. "Where is it? Where is it?" Eventually, she found a communication lacrima and pulled it out. She smiled frantically as she prepared to place her hand on it, but suddenly a trident composing of interconnected, sea green runes appeared and swiped it out of her hands.

"I'm sorry," the man said as he caught the sphere in his hands, then crushed it in his immense grip. "But I prefer to keep the authorities out of this."

She rambled through her own pockets and pulled out of a piece of paper and a pen. "Pop Up Script:" She shouted frantically as she wrote on the paper. "Knight!" The words then floated off the paper before combining into the shape of a full-size knight, then pulled out its sword and charged straight towards the man.

As the two fought, Dahl raced to the door. But before she could even grab the handle, she collided into an invisible wall. "A Jutsu Shiki!" She gasped. The sound of paper being shredded made her look at the sight of the man forcing his trident through the knight's armor, causing the latter to collapse into numerous, ink-coated sheets.

"Poseidon Scroll's," The man said as he wrote in the air, with green runes shadowing his hand movement, "Kathará." The runes formed into a large net that launched at Dahl and entangled, forcing her to the ground.

"What do you want?!" She cried in fear as the man knelt down to her.

"Where is it?" He asked. At her confusion, he continued. "Did Joseph Mcgarden gave you an artifact?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She screamed. "Mcgarden-sensei didn't give me anything of the sort!"

He was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "You are clearly telling the truth. You do not have what I am looking for."

At this, she sighed. "But I must apologize," Her breath remained trapped in her mouth as he continued and pulled out stone covered in white runes from under his cloak. "For I have other orders regarding you." Dahl squirmed in fear as he brought the runestone to her forehead, and when it made contact, she let out a banshee-like shriek before falling silent, then collapsing to unconsciousness as the mark from the stone was now on her forehead.

With the woman out cold he put away the stone, now clear of markings, and pulled out another covered in red runes and held it towards his mouth. "Mission was a failure. Miss Dahl did not possess any of the pieces. Have the two moved out yet?

"... Good. Even if they are longshots, the investigation may prove fruitful.

"... Do not worry, Chieftain, I know of three left that could suffice. And the best part is that they are all in one guild.

"... I am aware of their strength. They held such a reputation seven years ago. So we will come to them at our strongest. After all," he let out a faint smile. "It would be a good welcome for Fairy Tail, especially for our fellow letter mages."

At this, his body broke apart into numerous green runes, everything from his feet to his cloak.

A cloak that contained a blue dragon symbol…

 **That's it for today. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay toon after December 15th for the first chapter of the rewrite the world arc.**

 **Also, check out my new poll on my profile, where you select your three favorite arcs from Alternate Tail.**

 **And in other news, the Alternate Tail series has its own TV Trope page. Just search TV Trope Alternate Tail on any browser and you'll find it.**

 **See ya soon!**


	4. RTW: The Approaching Enemy

**Happy Holidays, everyone. It took me a while to get the rest of the chapter done, but I've done it. A lot was done for bringing up the background of characters, but I think I did it well. And trust me, it'll be a doozy.**

 **Levy: This will basically be your version of the Key to the Starry Heaven arc, right.**

 **Yup. Or as I rather call it, the Rewrite the World arc. You'll see why soon.**

 **First I want to thank all the people who favorited, followed and reviewed the last two chapters. I wish I can list you, but it is a long list.**

 **Anyway, it's time we get started. I'll leave the disclaimer to Levy, for this chapter is quite important to her.**

 **Levy: What do you have planned?**

 **Who, me?**

 **Levy: You're up to something.**

 **Well, nothing too extreme.**

 **Levy: Alright then. DigiXBot does not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Rewrite the World: The Approaching Enemy**

" _... I am aware of their strength. They held such a reputation seven years ago. So we will come to them at our strongest. After all," he let out a faint smile. "It would be a good welcome for Fairy Tail, especially for our fellow letter mages."_

 _At this, his body broke apart into numerous green runes, everything from his feet to his cloak._

 _A cloak that contained a blue dragon symbol…_

* * *

Five Days Later, Fairy Tail Guild

It was another beautiful day at the Fairy Tail guild. Especially compared with the last seven years, now that the Tenrou Team has returned after so long. Right now it was a normal day with Kinana manning the bar, Vijeeter dancing, the Nebula Knights gathering, and Warren working on his small inventions.

"Can't believe it!" Gajeel shouted as he saw the mission board. "There's barely any good ones here!"

"Or at least any that would support our needs," Levy added sadly from next to him.

"Tell me about it," Nab commented from next to the board. "Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale send what extras they got but it's still not enough."

"Not like you do any," Gajeel grunted.

"Really? Is it that hard to believe I'm only waiting for the right job?"

"Yes." Most of the guild replied immediately, causing him to grumble.

"It seems like a few of us already found some." Levy pointed out.

"Not exactly," Kinana replied as she came over. "Only Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Kagura, and Carla went on a job today, while Natsu and Happy went on a different one. Master took Macao, Erza, and Wakaba to the town hall so he can talk to the mayor about getting the old hall back. Lucy headed somewhere she didn't disclose about, and Lyon and Merudy already left days ago for Isvan."

"That's a few days journey," Levy said. "What could be so important?"

"No idea." Kinana shrugged. "I heard Lyon planned to go alone, but Mira convinced Merudy to go with him."

"Really, that's interesting to hear."

"There's gotta be something we can do," Gajeel grumbled. "What do think, Lily? Lily?" The Dragon Slayer turned to his Exceed partner…

And saw that the nearly two-centuries-old warrior was now trapped in the adorable embrace of Asuka Connell.

"A little help…" Lily choked out as the little girl continue to snuggle into him.

Levy struggled to hold back laughter at the sight. However, Gajeel had no such restraint.

"Ghi hi hi hi!" Gajeel let out, "How did you get yourself captured like that?"

"...don't ask." Lily sighed as Asuka held him closer.

"Asuka, there you are," Bisca said as she and Alzack came over. The two parents expression both relief and worry when they spotted their daughter.

"Asuka you should at least wait for us," Alzack said.

"But I wanted to hug Lily-jii," the girl protested, a pout on her face.

"L-lily-jii?" The Exceed stuttered out.

"Asuka, you can't people do what they don't want to do," Bisca explained sternly but gently. "Lily doesn't look comfortable, does he?"

The girl looked at Lily, whose frown was more prominent than ever. "No," she said sadly as she let go. "Sorry, Lily-jii."

"I-it's okay, Asuka. Though, why are you calling me… Lily-jii?"

"Cause you're older than grandpa, so that makes you a grandpa too!"

A depressed cloud covered the Exceed thanks to her statement. "Sorry, Lily," Alzack said sheepishly as he and Bisca rubbed the back of her head. "I mentioned how old you were when explaining you to Asuka. She understood you were older than master and-"

"No problem with that," Lily muttered. "Clearly an innocent presumption. Nothing harmful…"

"So any jobs recently?" Levy asked Bisca, hoping to change the mood.

"Just a few clean up jobs nearby," the sniper answered. "Safe enough to bring Asuka anyway. It went faster than reading 'The Priestess of Celtia-'"

"Did you say the 'Priestess of Celtia?'" Levy interrupted with an upbeat tone in her voice.

"Yeah, you're a fan?" Bisca asked with a grin.

"It was my favorite book when I was a little girl," she kneeled down to Asuka. "Is it your favorite too?"

"Yup!" the little girl nodded. "I always ask mommy to read it."

"I can practically recite it from the heart," Bisca boasted

"What's the big deal about this Priestess stuff?" Gajeel asked.

"It's an extremely popular kids book in Fiore," Alzack said. "Didn't you hear any stories when you were a kid?"

"Keh," he scoffed. "Metalicana wasn't some nurturing type. All that matter to him was my training."

"Oh, I see," Alzack said sheepishly

"Mommy, can you read us the Priestess story?" Asuka asked.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Please," to her surprise both Asuka and Levy were begging. When she looked at Levy the letter mage flushed.

"Um, I kinda want to hear it again."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Bisca said with an amused grin, before sitting down at the table and pulling a small book from her requip space while Asuka and Levy sat nearby.

"All this fuss over a book," Gajeel muttered, before seeing that Lily was also sitting. "You too?"

"I never had the chance to learn about children stories in Earthland," he explained. "It might be interesting to listen to."

Gajeel groaned and sat down next to him. "Fine, I don't got anything better to do."

"Glad to hear that, Gajeel," Bisca teased, to which Gajeel grumbled. "Anyway, let's begin." She opened the book to the first page and spoke. "A long time ago…"

* * *

" _A long time ago, the dangerous Yakuma clan declared war against the free nations. They summoned their 18 war gods to attack innocent villages and cities. Many people lost their homes, their safety, and even their families. The lords and rulers were forced to submit to these would be tyrants._

" _But one brave girl rose up to challenge these evil-doers. She was Lady Relbeo, a fair priestess of the ancient gods from the land of Celtia. Relbeo knew that only a mighty power could stop the war gods_

" _So she traveled across the land and found six kings, six benevolent rulers of men. To each, she explained how together they can save everyone from the Yakuma._

" _The kings were first hesitant. How is it possible to defeat the Yakuma clan? No such power exists that could defeat their gods. But Relbeo assured them that by combining their heart, they could win._

" _So Relbeo and the six kings meet on the midsummer's day, the day that the Yakuma clan demanded their tributes from the people. Relbeo said an ancient chant:_

"' _By the power of steel and fire, unite the hearts of seven, and bring forth a new guardian.'_

" _A bright light filled the land, and in their place stood the mighty goddess Brigid. She was a fearsome warrior of old, and she fought against the Yakuma's war gods with all her might, defeating them one by one._

" _Eventually, she dueled the strongest of the Yakuma gods, Ikusa-Tsunagi. The battle lasted for several days before she bested him, sending him back to the world of gods. The Yakuma clansmen were captured and sealed away. Brigid vanished, and the priestess and the six kings returned._

" _Relbeo the Priestess vanished to the mist, while the six kings continued to rule fairly. But the people knew that if grave danger came to the world, the seven will come together and bring back Brigid."_

* * *

"And that's that," Bisca said, closing the book shut.

"Brigid is super strong, isn't she?" Asuka said, awe in the toddler's voice.

"She sure is," Levy nodded.

"Heh," Gajeel shrugged, an interested gleam in his eyes. "Not bad. I see why you two like it."

"I'll say," Bickslow said while kneeling next to him, causing the others to look at him.

"Bickslow, when did you get here?" Lily asked.

"I was here the whole time."

"There is no way we couldn't have missed you," Levy said dryly.

"Maybe you did~"

"Did! Did! Did!" his dolls parroted.

Asuka only giggled. "Bick-nii is too funny!"

"And too strange," Alzack, pulling his daughter away from the crazy knight, who only laughed in response

A few tables away, Evergreen sighed as she saw her teammate trolling the others. "He never grows up, does he?" she said to Freed, who was at the same table reading a newspaper. "Freed."

"Sorry," the rune mage said as he brought down the paper. "What did you say?"

"Just said that Bickslow decided to listen in on a kids story. Something called 'The Priestess of Celtia.'"

"'The Priestess of Celtia?'" Freed mused. "What a dark coincidence."

Evergreen raised an eyebrow. "What are you even talking about?"

Freed showed her the newspaper. The front page had the title "Famous Children Writer Found Attacked. Letter Hunter Strikes Again."

"Is she-"

"The author of the story you just mentioned, Reyna Dahl," Freed finished. "She was found in her home under a magic-induced coma. She is only the 17th letter mage that has been attacked in the last few months."

"So someone is targeting letter mages now?" Evergreen asked. "What for?"

"I don't know the reason, but it isn't that simple. I did some research, and I found that all of these wizards have one thing in common. They were either colleagues or students of the Wizard Saint, Joseph Mcgarden."

Evergreen's eyes widened behind her glasses. "That was your old teacher."

"As well as a mentor to Gildarts and his granddaughter, Levy," he added bitterly. "Someone is targeting all of his legacies, and it won't be long till they come to Fairy Tail."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Eastern border of Fiore, a train was running on tracks laid through a snow-covered forest. And inside, two wizards were sitting next to each other in awkward silence.

' _Come on, Lyon, say something,'_ the ice mage thought to himself, as he stared back at Merudy, who was fiddling with her glove-covered hands. ' _Anything at all. This could be your only chance to get closer with her. Why did Mira talk me into inviting her…'_

' _Just say something already,'_ Merudy reprimanded herself, closing herself into her red jacket. ' _Lyon's your guildmate and friend, no need to be shy. You just couldn't leave him alone. Why did I let Mira talk me into following him…'_

"So," Merudy spoke up. "Nice weather here, huh?"

' _Nice weather, that's all you can come up with?!'_

' _This might be Merudy's first time to Isvan,'_ Lyon thought. ' _I can work with that…'_

"Yeah, Isvan might as well be always winter," Lyon said. "It can be worse than the rest of Iceberg."

"You grew up here, right?"

"Actually, I grew up closer to the border to Stella," he corrected. "But after that, I trained under Ur there."

"So what was life like before?" Merudy asked.

"It was just my mother and me, to be honest," Lyon said. "We lived by ourselves for a while after father passed…" a sad smile crossed his face.

Merudy frowned in concern. "If you don't want to talk about it…"

He smiled brighter to reassure her. "No, I'm fine. Anyway, we lived together until she started to get sick. During the fall, there was always this seasonal flu that struck the area our village was in. There was a good chance if you catch it'll be your last days. I was lucky to avoid it, but my mother wasn't.

"She lasted about two months before she passed. I was on my own, and that's when I learned of magic, of how it can save lives. I thought that if I can learn it, I wouldn't have to fear the flu anymore. And when I learned that the strongest wizard was Ur…"

"You sought her to teach you. You wanted to learn magic to be strong."

He nodded "And for me, that meant I wanted to surpass her. I thought that being the strongest wizard meant I would be safe from sickness," he let out a laugh. "I doubt ice make could have protected me. Anyway, after Ur… passed, I ended up meeting her old friend Gildarts, and he guided me to Fairy Tail.

"So, um," he coughed. "What about you, Merudy?"

"Nothing so noble," Merudy said. "You heard about hereditary magic."

"Yes," Lyon replied. "It's magic that will always be passed down from parent to child except for rare cases. Take-over and Celestial magic are some of them."

"Mine was as well, at least that what the doctors said," she gazed at her hands. "Maguilty Sense is a Lost Magic, like Natsu's dragon magic or Levy's angel magic. And yet because one of my ancestors had it, I was the first Keymon in generations to use it.

"Problem was, my family had no idea how to use it. I couldn't control it, and often I'll end up connecting people through sensory link by accident. They'll end up sharing pain and feelings, from a paper cut to a broken leg. I didn't know how to control it, and everytime I got scared it became worse. People despised me for it, called me a witch

"And I don't know if it was luck or he heard rumors, but Mas- Jose founded me," a bitter expression was on her face. "He promised I could control it. That I could get back at my tormentors by embracing my powers. That I couldn't be afraid if I suppressed my emotions. What a fool I was."

"You were a child, Merudy, not a fool," Lyon consoled. "You trusted him because you needed someone to trust. Nothing could change that."

"Well, you did," Merudy smiled at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. "You and Fairy Tail showed me another path, a path of companions and compassion. I can never thank you enough for that."

"I glad to hear that. I'm glad your with me- us! Yes, with us."

"Hey," both turned to the door of the cabin and saw Gray, Sherry, and Yuka outside. "You two done yet."

"Gray," Lyon said coldly. "I see my younger student has arrived. And he brought guests."

"So did you, Lyon," Gray replied as he sat down next to his fellow student, while Sherry and Yuka sat by Merudy's side.

"We came here to support Gray during the will reading," Yuka explained.

"The time of strained ~love between a mentor and her two students must be honored," Sherry added.

"Hey, is Chelia with you?" Merudy asked.

"No, she had to stay behind," Sherry answered, before sighing. "A shame, I wanted to introduce her to the homeland of myself and our grandfather."

"Some other time, Sherry," Gray said bluntly. He then leaned over to Lyon. "You probably suspect things too, right?"

"Yeah," Lyon replied. "Ur's will suddenly popping up years after her 'death.' It has to be a trap. Altough, it could be because of that recent war that it was found…"

"The whole Pergrande-Iceberg conflict was only in the last two years," Gray argued. "There's no reason to wait this long. That's why I had to bring backup, despite not wanting to"

"There's no need to endanger others," Lyon muttered as he gazed at Merudy, who was talking to Yuka about aether and magic practice.

"We don't have a choice now."

Unbeknownst to the party, they were overheard by a man wearing a cloak. He picked up a red runestone and spoke into it. "Just confirmed that Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia are on their way, Ser. They are suspicious, but the children of Ur will aid us in our mission."

* * *

The door to the guild was pushed open, and everyone saw that the Strauss team had returned. Kinana smiled and went forward to greet them "Welcome back, every-" she paused as she looked at them.

Though they look fine, it was clear that their job did not go as planned. A deep frown was planted on Mira's face, while Elfman was muttering to himself. Both Lisanna and Kagura had awkward frowns on their their faces, and Carla had a haunted look in her eyes while dragging a black bodysuit with her.

"What the hell happen with you guys?" Gajeel questioned from a table, only to stiffen up when Mira turned to glare at him.

"Is everything alright, Mira?" Levy asked.

"I am going to the showers," Mira said, the frown not leaving her face. "I don't want to be interrupted at all." she then marched to the back of the hall.

"...what was that about?" Lily asked.

"We were guarding some gold being transported on the train when we ran into some… strange… bandits," Lisanna explained as she sat down next to Levy and the others…

Causing them to cover their noses. "What is that smell!"

"A side effect of that technique of their," Lisanna groaned as Kagura and Elfman joined her.

"What exactly was this technique?" Lily asked in shock as he placed both hands over his face.

"Fake sob stories!" Elfman shouted before his sister could answer, slamming his fist on the table and startling Kagura and Levy. "The leader of the Butt Jiggle Gang made up some sob story that pierces a man's heart."

"Elf-nii-san," Lisanna chided. "They're talking about the smell."

"Wait," Gajeel placed his free hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh. "You lost to some losers with that name."

"Don't go laughing at us, Gajeel!" Elfman yelled. "We did get the gold to our client, but he cut our pay cause it smelled from those scoundrel's farts."

"Their farts?" Levy gapped. "You guys smell because they farted on you."

"Yes," Lisanna groaned. "We got challenged by bandits wearing skin-tight black suits that fight using their farts. It's as weird as it sounds, and that's not going into-" she stopped when she saw Carla coming over with the suit.

"Is the Salamander here?" she asked.

"No, he isn't," Lily answered, concern in his voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Not at the moment," Carla replied, before turning to Levy. "Levy, I need you to burn this." She held up the black bodysuit

"Come again?"

"Hold on," Kagura's eyes widened. "Is that the bodysuit that the Butt Jiggle Gang gave me?"

They all ignored Gajeel's stifled laugh from the mention of that name.

"I need you to burn this from existence," Carla said to Levy, uninterrupted.

"Why do you want me to-"

"Just do it!" she shouted, her eyes widened with fear.

"Okay, okay. Solid Script: Fire!" she created a small word made of flames in her hand, into which Carla threw the bodysuit and watched as it burned away to smoke.

"Oh Great, now it smells like burnt rubber," Gajeel grumbled.

"It's finally gone," Carla smiled, but it was a weak smile. "The suit was destroyed, but the image is still there. The image of Kagura in that horrendous, skin-tight outfit. A suit that would grab the attention of those deviants…"

Kagura knelt down and rubbed her partner's back. "It's okay, Carla. I wouldn't have wore the suit if it would have bothered you."

"I can't really blame Carla for wanting to forget that disaster," Lisanna said

* * *

"Man," Cana groaned as she made her way down the streets of Magnolia. "Can't believe you talked me into house-sitting, old man."

The alcoholic card mage was currently heading over to her father's home. Gildarts was currently out completing 10 S-Class jobs, which for him would take a few days. So he left his daughter to watch over his place while he was gone.

"Well, at least I can rob his secret stash of booze while I'm here," she said as arrived at his home…

Only to gap as she saw the front door was lying on the street.

"The hell?!" she ran to the entrance and saw that Gildarts's home was a complete mess. The lone wooden chair was broken into two pieces. The mattress of his bed tore to shreds with springs stretched from their coil. She looked down and spotted a picture frame with a broken glass. Picking it up, she saw that it was Team Unbound, her father's old team.

And the cracks on the glass began over Joseph Mcgarden's face.

"What's going on?"

* * *

"Great," Lucy mumbled to herself as she looked at the schedule above the train station. The two boards showed that all trains towards Magnolia won't leave for another two hours. "Looks like I won't be heading home soon."

"Ahhh," a familiar voice groaned. "No trains for two hours." Lucy turned and saw Natsu and Happy standing (or in Happy's case flying) nearby.

"Natsu?"

The Salamander turned his head and beamed. "Yo, Lucy. Didn't know you're here too?"

"Hi, Lucy!" Happy waved.

Lucy smiled back. "Hey, guys. Just got back from a job?"

"It went too fast actually," Natsu grumbled. "Fairy Tail's been stuck with nothing but lousy jobs these days."

"They don't have a good reputation anymore Natsu," Happy said. "So people don't send some challenging jobs to them."

"I guess," he turned to the Celestial mage. "So, you went for a job too?"

Lucy shook her head. "I... was visiting my parents."

Natsu took notice of her delay. "Did you have a good talk?"

"Something like that, though it was a bit one sided…" she mumbled at the end.

"How long were they dead?" he asked. When she turned to him with a shocked expression he held up his hands. "Sorry, I assumed and-"

"And you're right," she said softly. "My mom died 14 years ago from magic deficiency disease. Dad died a year later from some odd disease he picked up."

' _14 years ago?'_ Natsu thought. ' _That's when Igneel disappeared. Never mind that.'_

"Your dad just suddenly died?" Happy asked in surprised.

"The disease came three months prior, and, he got weaker," tears started to build up in her eyes. "I saw him less and less, and by the time I did… it was too late for him to get better…"

Happy froze as he dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry for us bringing this up, Lucy."

She whipped her tears and smiled at him. "It's okay, Happy. Anyway, dad contact Gildarts, one of mom's old friends, and asked him to take me to Fairy Tail. Dad probably wanted me to have a normal childhood. Well, a happy one at least."

"Wait, Gildarts? You mean that ace guy?"

"They were on a team together under Levy-chan's grandfather," she explained. "Along with Erza's mom, Lyon's teacher, and master's son."

"So why didn't he ask Levy's grandpa?" Happy asked. "He sounds like a more responsible person than Gildarts."

"You're not wrong," Lucy grinned, before knitting her eyebrows. "But for some reason, dad didn't trust him anymore. When I overheard him and Gildarts talking about him, he sounded really bitter for some reason."

"Well, at least you got a better deal than I did," Natsu said.

"Phantom Lord was that bad," she asked.

"Eh, it was alright, for a while," he said. "Jose only recruited me cause I was strong. The only person I even got along with was Merudy, and occasionally Boze and Sue. Everyone else was either cocky like Pinyin or a nutjob like Sol. But," he grinned. "Fairy Tail's a way better guild. Although it could be better if Gajeel and Lyon weren't such rude assholes"

Lucy laughed "Glad to hear that."

The three were unaware that a small party of four was watching them behind a newspaper stand. "There's our target, Layla Heartfilia's daughter but she's not alone."

"I read the files on that guy," another said. "He's the Salamander Natsu, former S-Class of Phantom Lord and a heavy hitter at Fairy Tail. Can our shielding even protect us from his senses."

"What's our plan, mum?"

Their leader, a young woman in her twenties, only made a series of gestures with her hand.

"Wait for the right moment to isolate," her subordinate repeated the translation. "Understood."

* * *

"Guys!" Everyone in the guild turned and saw Cana running with all her might towards the entrance. But right at the door she stumbled and fell forward.

"Cana!" Levy raced forward and caught the Card Mage before she could hit the floor. "What is it?"

"Gildarts place," she said between breathes. "it was ransacked!"

"What do you mean ransacked?" Lily asked.

"I mean that some asshole went through his place looking for something!" she yelled. "And they might be coming here," she reached into her sack and pulled out the picture frame. "Whoever they are, they got beef with your old man, Levy."

"What?" Levy gapped. "Who would-"

"We got in coming!" Max shouted. Everyone looked outside and saw that a small army of a few dozen men and women were arriving. All of them wore leather vest over tunic shirts. Further leather was tied around their wrists, and on their legs were silk pants and leather boots. Many of them held either swords or wooden staffs. In front of them were three individuals wearing cloaks over their back but different clothing. If the fairies could see the newcomers from behind, they would see markings on the back of the cloaks and the vest.

In the center was a medium height and stocky man wearing chainmail over a tunic shirt that clung to his thick muscles and a navy blue kilt that showed off hairy legs. His face was covered with a messy brown beard and shaggy hair on his head, while hazel eyes showed contempt for the wizards. His right arm ended with a metal hook.

To his right was a lithe woman whose head reach up to his shoulders. She wore a dress made of woven together leather pieces and tunic pants underneath with brown leather boots. On her hand were three bracelets each, each one with a bead decorated with a unique marking. Strands of dark blue hair reached her shoulders, and her eyes were as hazel as the rest.

The last man on the left was the strangest. Unlike the other man, he was tall and lanky, and wore what looked like a white straight jacket which covered up to his ankles and wrist. Brown sandals rested on his feet. His head was completely shaven, and his eyes and mouth remained hidden under a pair of metallic goggles and a metallic closed muzzle, which strangely looked like can open at the mouth and had a button on the left side.

"Alright," Warren said, swallowing his anxiety. "We got a small army outside. So, what now?"

"Are they from Twilight Ogre?" Lisanna asked. "Or some nearby guild?"

"Never seen them around these parts," Bisca said as she handed Asuka to Kinana.

"The best option we have is to figure what they want," Lily said.

"A small team should suffice," Freed said. And with that, the Nebula Knights, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, the two Strauss siblings, Kagura, Carla, Cana, Alzack, Bisca, Max, Laki, and Warren stepped outside.

"Identify yourselves immediately," Lily said sternly as he transformed into his battle form while the other fairies stood ready to fight.

The head woman blinked. "Did that cat just jab?"

"I think, sister Murray, that that be an Exceed," the straightjacket man said. "A race that suddenly appeared in this world 7 years ago."

"Save the exposition for later, Moreau," the stocky man said sternly.

"Sorry, Mercator," Moreau replied bitterly. "I thought it be best to keep up to date with the outside world."

"Are you the creeps that attacked Gildarts's place?" Cana asked, holding three glowing cards out in view.

"If you are speaking about Gildarts Clive, then yes, we did," Murray answered. "However, it was a biscuit to the bear for us."

"Biscuits? What does that even-"

"We came for two individuals," Mercator said. "Hand over Levy Mcgarden and Freed Justine to us, and we will be on our way."

The other fairies stiffened. "That's not a request we'll be following," Evergreen countered, placing a hand by her glasses.

"You just messed with the wrong guild," Elfman said, cracking on his fists. "What sort of men would hand over their comrades?"

"Unless they're blood related, I see no reason why you protect them," Moreau countered.

"Clearly you never messed with people like us," Alzack said with a scoff as he and his wife unlocked the safeties from their firearms.

Gajeel growled as he marched forward to the invaders' leader. "Who the hell are you?"

"Stay out of this, Strainseir," Mercator replied coldly.

"Not till you explain why you three smell like Shrimp!"

The other fairies gapped at his claim.

"They… smell like me?" Levy said under her breathe. "But that would mean…"

"You're saying that we smell like seafood?" Murray asked.

"I think he means we smell like Levy Mcgarden," Moreau corrected. "Dragon Slayers like him have a highly developed sense of smell."

"Then I might as well inform you," Mercator said. "We are Clan Garten, the nation devoted to research. And we are here to capture the legacies of Joseph Mcgarden, the traitor to our people."

 **I told you this chapter would be a doozy.**

 **Gajeel: A doozy is an understatement!**

 **Levy: My grandfather's a traitor?!**

 **Lily: Levy, Joseph Mcgarden's not real. He's a character created by DigiXBot.**

 **Thanks for ruining the suspense, Lily!**

 **Lily: Sorry**

 **Urg, anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think about this. And don't forget to follow or favorite if you're enjoying this so far. Hope I can get another chapter out before Winter Break ends. Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**


	5. RTW: A Violent Family Reunion

**Happy New Year, everybody! For me, there are a few hours left till 2019! And I'm looking forward to that, because in real life, 2018 sucked for me.**

 **Levy: It couldn't have been that bad.**

 **Oh, it was. Anywho, I want to thank stephenieeiche10, Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi, SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta, Ray Akaba 210, OneWhoCharms, and Professor of Gallifrey for their reviews. I am so glad you enjoyed the start to my little arc. Anyway, I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, and let's get started on the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Rewrite the World: A Violent Family Reunion**

 _Gajeel growled as he marched forward to the invaders' leader. "Who the hell are you?"_

" _Stay out of this, Strainseir," Mercator replied coldly._

" _Not till you explain why you three smell like Shrimp!"_

" _Then I might as well inform you," Mercator said. "We are Clan Garten, the nation devoted to research. And we are here to capture the legacies of Joseph Mcgarden, traitor to our people."_

* * *

"So much for getting the old building back," Macao grumbled as he, Makarov, Erza, and Wakaba walked over the dirt pass to their current Guildhall.

"Not like we had a chance," Wakaba said as he lit a cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't go saying that," Erza reprimanded. "Sure our current credit standing is low, but at the current rate we're going right now we might be able to buy the Guildhall back soon."

"Yeah, in five years," Macao added.

"It's not just that," Makarov said. "The mayor can't afford to have us be their official guild. Much of their commerce came from our original reputation, and we no longer have that" he suddenly smiled. "Well, no need to end this day so glum. Let's go check on the rest of the brats and see what's-"

All four stopped with dropped jaws as they saw that the backyard of their building looked like it went through a war, with the grass burnt and shards of copper lying around. Many of their guildmates were covered in grime and soot

"What in the-"

"Did they left?" he turned and saw Freed, Gajeel, and Mira (in only a towel, much to his joy) running towards them.

"They suddenly transformed to runes," Levy explained, a haunted look in her eyes.

"Just like that hook bastard," Gajeel growled.

"We should start contacting Lyon and Lucy," Mira said. "He said they're going after all legacies of Joseph Mc-"

"Could anyone of you explain what happened here?!" Macao yelled, causing them to turn to him.

"Oh, hey master," Max said casually. "How did it go?"

"I should be asking you that," Makarov said sternly. "Now what happened?"

Mira sighed "Long story short, we were just attacked by Levy's relatives."

"... I'm going to need more than that, Mira."

* * *

Ten minutes earlier.

"Traitor?" Levy gapped. "No way. That's not like grandfather…"

"Believe what you want, girl," Mercator stated. "He abandoned the clan for the measly outsiders."

Freed held his rapier towards Mercator. "If you continue to speak slander against my master, I shall cut off that tongue."

"So that makes you Freed Justine, then," the bearded man said as sea-green runes appeared in the air. "Good. Poseidon Scroll's Kathará!" in the blink of an eye, the runes reappeared around Freed and combined into a net that wrapped him up.

"What-" he said before he was pulled forward by the net into Mercator's arms.

"Freed!" Bickslow shouted.

"He grabbed him so quickly," Evergreen gapped

"Deal with the rabble," Mercator ordered, as he turned around to the forest. "I'll deal with this one in private."

"Let me go!" Freed protested.

"Give him back to us, prick!" he turned and saw Evergreen and Bickslow charging towards them.

"Fairy Leprechaun!"

"Baryon Formation!"

"I don't think so," Murray lifted the right of her bracelet covered arms, and one from two of them glowed. "Stone, Eye: Mirror!" A triangular knot composing of a single circle of magic tied into in loops appeared, catching the attack and sending it back to the fairies in large amounts, forcing them to brace the barely missed attacks and releasing dust from the air.

"How did she do that?" Evergreen asked in surprise.

"Scribe Legion, attack!" She ordered

"Yes, mum!" the sword wielders yelled in order, as they started to write into the air.

Lisanna's eyes widened. "Are they-"

"Solid Script: Fire! Solid Script: Stone! Solid Script: Lightning! Solid Script: Water!"

Numerous words made of magic were sent towards the fairies.

* * *

"Urgh!" the tangled-up Freed grunted as he tossed onto a tree.

"Don't resist me," Mercator said sternly. "Those runes cannot be broken by mere force, no matter what training the traitor gave you."

"Why are you doing this?" Freed questioned as his fingers danced behind him.

"I only ask you one question. Did Joseph Mcgarden hand you an artifact?"

"What do you speak of?"

"A parting gift of some sort," Mercator explained. "Something that once belonged to our clan."

"Let me guess," Freed said, keeping the purple runes in his hands hidden from the enemy's sight. "He stole it before you left."

"Actually, the artifact was given willingly as a parting gift to my uncle. Back then it was seen as insignificant. That was a grave mistake."

Freed's eyes widened "Uncle?"

"But now the clan requires that machine back."

"Well, you must keep looking, because I do not have such a device."

"Then so ends your days," Mercator then pulled out a white rune-stone.

"It was you," Freed said, his eyes open in sudden realization. "You were the ones attacking the letter mages and putting them into a coma. What reason you do so?"

"It doesn't matter," Mercator said. "Me wife and me men will be keeping your coworkers busy. They can't save you."

"Guess again, asshole!" Mercator turned around and quickly caught an Iron Dragon's Sword with his hook.

"You found me," Mercator asked Gajeel. "How?"

"I'm not too familiar with Purple's scent, but it ain't hard picking out the scent of seafood in the middle of the forest," Gajeel boasted, only to be shocked when Mercator used the palm of his left hand to push him off, leaving a trail in the dirt.

"Thank you, Gajeel," Mercator turned and saw that Freed was now free, the rune-net now purple and fading apart. "And honestly, purple?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Hey, it's the first thing I thought."

"You plan to chat while you fight?" Mercator asked in annoyance.

"You are right, it is impolite," Freed stated. "Gajeel, let's work together to deal with this menace."

"Fine by me," Gajeel grinned viciously at Mercator. "I don't care if you are Shrimp's relative. You're just another enemy of my guild."

"Such overconfidence will be your downfall."

* * *

"Requip: Machine Guns!" Bisca shouted as two machine guns appeared in her hands

"Gun Magic: Tornado!" Alzack yelled as he and Bisca began firing on the incoming projectiles, either blasting them apart or blowing them away.

"Nice save," Warren gasped while he held a finger to his forehead.

"Can you figure out what they want with Levy and Freed?" Max asked.

"I'm trying! They have some sort of mental shield that blocking me."

"Hang on," Levy said as she looked around. "Where's Gajeel?"

"Take them down and isolate the target," Murray ordered as the army charges towards Fairy Tail.

"He must have gone after Freed. The rest of us must deal with them!" Lily yelled as the fairies moved forward.

"Easier talked out then done!" Laki shouted as she created a wood shield to block a Solid Script: Stone. "They're so many!"

"And they got too many spells!" Elfman said as he grabbed a clansman and threw him at another. He spotted several with swords coming at him, only for them to be blasted down by Evergreen's Leprechaun.

"We'll be overrun at this rate!" she yelled, quickly ducking from a Solid Script: Wind.

"They're using their staves for magic," Levy said as she used Solid Script: Fire to counter Solid Script: Ice. "And without them-"

"They're weak!" Cana finished. "Got it! Card Magic!" she threw several cards charged with magic at five letter mages, causing their staves to break apart.

"Our staves!" one of them shouted.

"Don't give in!" another one said as he began writing with his finger. "Solid Script: Explosion!"

But this only sent out a white word "egg," which broke when it fell to the ground.

"Cra-ahh!" the five were quickly brought down by an increase of gravity thanks to Kagura.

"You okay, Cana-san?"

"I am thanks to you, kid."

"We might have a chance," Levy said.

"Clever," she turned and saw Murray in front of her. "You went for their weak points."

"Believe me," Levy said as she applied blue runes on her arm, transforming it to its Bogha form. "I know how defenseless an unbalanced letter mage can be. Solid Script: Twister!" she fired the spinning word at her opponent

Murray didn't flinch as the spell came at her. "Wind: All Glyphs!" a single glyph on each of her bracelets glowed as she trusted her hand forward, nearly pushing Levy off her feet and breaking apart "Twister" with ease.

"How did you-"

"Let's make this easier to talk," the older woman said as two of her glyphs glowed. "Stone, Box: House!" right before Levy's eyes four stone wall grew from the ground around them and then extended into a roof as well.

"Levy/Levy-san!" Lily and Kagura raced to the stone structure, only to be kicked away by Moreau.

"I rather you do not interfere," the odd man said as the two glared at him. "My sister wants to deal with Levy privately, for whatever reason she thinks of."

"Sister?" Kagura asked. "Are you two related?"

"The member of the main house of our clan are all related," he replied. "Even Levy is related to us through her traitorous grandfather. As such, her fate is ours"

"It doesn't matter who you are," Lily said as summoned his stave. "You might be related, but you are not Levy's family. Blood does not define bonds."

"You are wrong. Blood defines everything," Moreau turned to the remaining soldiers. "Summon the Automatons!"

"Yes sir!" three of them shouted as they slammed their swords into the earth

"Come forth, Dire Wolves!"

"Come forth, Argentavis!"

"Come forth, Ibex!"

In front of the swords, three knots similar to Murray's mirror spell appeared on the ground, and three creatures, a wolf, a vulture, and a wild goat, appeared from them.

But what most surprising to the fairies was that the beasts were not composed of flesh but of metal. Bronze pieces moved in place as the animals made their call and the Argentavis took flight.

"Witness here wizards," Moreau said. "Witness the power of our mechanical might!"

* * *

"Sun, One: Small Light." Appearing in Murray's hand was a small ball of light that rose to reach the top of the roof, illuminating the small room she and Levy were in.

"That's better," she said gently as she gazed at Levy, who matched with a cautious stare as she aimed her bow-arm at her. "It's better we see each other's faces when talking."

"What do you want with me?" Levy asked.

"Our main goal is to retrieve an item that belonged to your grandfather, a powerful artifact that will bring us to our true goal. However," she then had a gentle smile on her face. "what I want is to bring you back."

Levy's mouth dropped open a bit as she lowered her arm. "Excuse me?"

"Despite your grandfather's desertion, you still share blood with us. It is foolhardy of us to have you suffer for his crimes," Murray ignored how the intensity of Levy's glare had increased. "We want you to join us officially, Levy. You can be part of our family now if you help us."

"And what about Fairy Tail?" Levy asked, her voice thick with distrust.

"What about them?" Murray asked in confusion. "They're just a company, right? Isn't a real family worth it?"

"There's one problem with that statement," Levy said as she began writing in the air. "Fairy Tail _is_ my real family, more than some strangers that are insulting my grandfather. Solid Script: Swarm!"

She fired the spell straight at Murray, who held up her left hand and shouted "Beetle, Hand, Moon: Spider!" and released spider-silk from her hand that caught the word before it could hit her, leaving the multiple bugs trapped in the spider-web.

"I don't want to fight you, Levy," the older woman said.

"Well, I'm sure that she wants to," a male voice shouted as the rock above them started to glow red from the heat, before breaking apart. The two women shielded themselves from the falling rubble as Bickslow smirked from above while balancing on two of his dolls.

"Thanks, Bickslow," Levy said. "Holy Scrioptúr: Etilt!" her arms turned back to normal as her wings appeared.

"You can use Holy Scrioptúr?!" Murray exclaimed as the younger girl flew out. "Just like her?!"

"Glad that's- whoa!" Levy flew out of the way of a screeching Argentavis. "What's going on now?!"

"Shit's gone weird, that's what!"

* * *

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel sent the metal club towards Mercator, who leaped out of the way.

"Poseidon Scroll's Chelóna!" A set of runes lined together to form a turtle shell around his left arm and caught the attack, with only a slight push and cracks to show the result.

"Dark Écriture: Pain!" Mercator roared as an immense burst of agony came from the purple runes on his back as Freed flew back. The attack caused Mercator's shield to break, and him to pushed to the ground

"Without my rapier, I am forced to get close for my attacks," Freed muttered. "In that case," he quickly wrote on his chest. "Dark Écriture: Darkness!" he roared as he transformed into his demonic form.

"Immersion state," Mercator said, a sense of curiosity in his voice. "Not bad for a Strainseir." He rolled out of the way to avoid an Iron Hard Fist from Gajeel.

"What the hell does straight-sheer mean?" Gajeel scoffed as he pulled his fist from the earth while Mercator got onto his feet.

" _Strainseir_ is a term for outsiders like you," Mercator said. "Men who revel in chaos. A contrast to the order of our clan. You are far weaker than the rest of us."

"You're arrogance is showing," Freed said in a deep tone as he landed next to Gajeel. "And that shall be your undoing.

"Not arrogance," Mercator said as he wrote green runes over his chest. "Confidence. Poseidon Scroll's Triton!" Green runes flooded over his body as it started to change. He grew taller by a foot as his skin become covered with deep-blue scales. His legs fused together into a long, scaly tail that ended with an ax-shaped fin coming out of his kilt. Both of his arms now ended with long, slippery hands with talons and webbings, and the arms were covered in green wave patterns. His eyes became pitch black sphere, and his mouth was now full of rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"Triton, the prince of the sea," Freed mused. "We must be careful, Gajeel."

Gajeel scoffed. "Why, he's just a fish now. There's no way he can even-" his statement was left unsaid when he was sent flying into a tree by Mercator's tail.

"What did your comrade said of arrogance, Black Steel?" Mercator taunted as he _floated_ above the ground.

"He's moving in the air like he is swimming in water. What sort of magic is this?" Freed asked, fear piercing his voice as sweat raced down his back.

* * *

"Yikes!" Levy shouted as she avoided another strike from the Argentavis. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know!" Bickslow yelled back. "But for some reason, it has a soul!"

"What?!"

"But there's something weird about- ah!" Bickslow screamed as the two dolls he was balancing on were destroyed by a fire attack.

"Daddy!" his three remaining dolls yelled as they flew to catch him.

"Impressive," Murray said as she, now with two eagle wings on her back, said as she flew right next to the Argentavis "So that's seith magic."

"Lady, you better have a good reason for blowing up my babies!"

Levy looked down and saw Alzack and Bisca shooting at the ibex, while Max and Laki were dealing with the Dire Wolf. "What kind of machines are those?"

"Automatons," Murray explained. "Ancient machines that serve Clan Garten. Aren't they amazing?"

"Maybe," Levy stated. "But that won't matter against us."

"Is that so?" she said. "Very well. Argentavis, Gatling mode!"

A compartment opened at the vulture's belly, revealing a small machine gun.

"Oh come on!" both blue-haired fairies yelled as the vulture started to blast hundreds of bullets at them.

* * *

"Two Layered Magic Circle: Blitzheart!" Lily yelled as he unleashed electricity at Moreau, who was barely able to dodge.

"Assist Moreau!" A clansman yelled as two charged towards him, only to be blasted back by a side strike by Kagura.

"Thank you, Kagura," Lily said. " Go said the Connells with their... beast."

"Right!" Kagura nodded as she intercepted the goat with the Archenemy.

" _Warren, can you connect us?"_ he said mentally as he used his stave to block Moreau's palm trust.

" _Already, on it!"_ the telepath replied as he kept to the back on the battlefield. " _It's all I can do right now..._."

" _We're getting mashed here!"_ Laki yelled while trying to trap the dire wolf with her Wood Make, only for it break free every time.

" _Same here!"_ Levy said as she used Solid Script: Block against the incoming bullets.

" _Nee-san's still inside!"_ Elfman shouted while knocking out several clansmen with his fist. " _She can help us turn the battlefield."_

" _Good, I'll contact her right now- ahhh!"_ Lily turned and saw that Warren had been blasted by an explosion from a lone clansman.

"Warren!" Lily shouted, only to receive a kick to the gut from his opponent.

"Never lose focus in the fight, Exceed," Moreau chided as the Exceed spat out blood. He thrust his feet to his opponent's skull, only to pull back to avoid several energy blasts at him.

"Word of advice," Evergreen said smugly as she flew above them. "Never mess with the Queen of the Fairies."

"Funny, Erza ain't here," Cana quipped as she walked next to Lily.

"Hmpf," the Petrify Mage huffed as she landed nearby. "At the very least let me get a shot at him."

"Same here," Cana pulled out several glowing cards. "I want payback for messing with Gildarts's home."

"Three on one isn't that fair," Moreau said as he held out his hand, where a small sheet of brown paper with torn edges appeared. "So let make it easier." He pressed a button on the side of his muzzle, causing it to open slighting.

"What's he up to?" Cana said.

"It's best not to find out, Two Layered Magic Circle: Blitzheart!"

"Sacred Sun!"

"Fairy Leprechaun!"

All three attacks covered to Moreau, only for him to jump back and let them hit the earth, blasting dust to the air.

"That's rude," he quipped as he emerged from the cloud with the piece of paper finishing entering his muzzle. "Didn't your mum tell you not to interrupt a man's meal?"

"Did he just," Evergreen blinked in surprise. "Ate that paper?"

"There's a lot more I can do that eat," Moreau held out both of his hand, and both were soon covered with green flames.

"Oh crap," Cana said.

"Burn!" He threw both flames towards the three.

"I have this," Lily said as the two girls got behind him. "Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!" the three circles stood between him and the fireballs.

But before they could make contact, the fireballs exploding into massive clouds of fire, which the shield was barely able to hold back. Some of the flames were sent back to Moreau, who leaped away in time.

"What kind of fire is that?" Cana asked

"More like what kind of magic that was," Evergreen argued. "He must have got it from eating that paper."

"That was a page from the logbook of a Byzan pirate captain," Moreau said as he walked towards them with new flames in his hand.

"The Prayer's Fountain!" Cana yelled as she threw a card towards him, which unleashed a massive geyser of water to the air in front of him.

"Heh," Moreau scoffed as he held his hands towards the water, then unleashed his green fire unto it. Surprisingly, the green fire did not go out from the high-pressure water. Instead, it continued to grow larger through it until it reached and burnt the card, stopping the spell entirely.

"How did he do that?!" Cana asked.

"They specialized in the use of Wildfire, a chemical compound that could even burn in the water."

"You have some sort of Lost Magic," Lily questioned as he deactivated the magic circles.

"No," Moreau said, extending his hands to show off the green flames. "This is no mere magic from centuries ago. It is a magic of the new age. One that shall stop all enemies of our clan."

* * *

"Are mommy, daddy, and the others okay, Kinana," Asuka asked the purple-haired barmaid. The two, as well as Rogue and Frosch, were the only ones left in the Guildhall, hiding behind the bar.

"Of course they are," Kinana reassured, though Rogue heard the hesitation in her voice. "We have some of the Tenrou Team with us."

Rogue turned to the front door, where he heard the battle occurring. "We might want to get Mira-nee out."

"Fro thinks so too."

"That's not happening," Kinana and Rogue turned and saw three men wearing black armor and having shaved heads standing behind them. Kinana shrieked as she picked up Asuka and jumped over the bar while Rogue did the same with Frosch. They moved back as the trio marched towards them.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked.

"We're the Tash Trio," the center one said. "And you four are coming with us."

"Are we sure we should do that, brother," the man to his right said.

"Of course," the leftmost one argued. "We need a bargaining chip against those guild workers."

"But one is a wee lass."

"Stay back," Rogue growled as shadows crawled up his body, while Kinana grabbed Frosch and turned both he and Asuka away from the trio

"I won't let them get you," she reassured.

"Don't make this too hard, wrench," the leader said.

"Stay away!" the purple-haired snarled, her fangs seeming sharper as her eyes thinning to stilts, startling the three intruders.

"What the devil-"

"No," the Tash Trio turned and saw hell itself in only a towel. "The devil's right here," she then sent them crashing to the wall with a single kick.

"What in blazes- ohhhh!" the leader screamed as he felt a shadow-coated punch to his genitals before collapsing.

"Don't mess with Fairy Tail!" Rogue shouted as he pulled back his fist.

"Brother!" another yelled, only to get knocked out by a bottle by Kinana.

"M-m-" the last one stuttered as he scooted further into the wall. "Monsters!" a small pellet then struck him in the forehead. "Owww..." he then fainted from the shock.

"Get out of our guildhall, meanie!" Asuka said with a pout.

She was then picked up by Kinana, who gave her a smile. "Good shoot, Asuka-chan." The toddler giggled back in joy.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Kinana," Mira complimented. "So were you, Rogue," she turned to the young boy, only to see his face was beet red.

"Um, Mira-nee," he muttered as he looked to the floor. "Couldn't you put any clothes on first?"

"Sorry, no time," she replied. She turned to Kinana and asked, "What's happening anyway?"

"Some people calling themselves Clan Garten are after Levy and Freed."

"That's all I need to know," Mira said. "Satan Soul: Beelzea!" transforming to her demonic form, she ran to the front door and kicked open the door, where she saw her guildmates in combat against the intruder.

"Mira, Gajeel and Freed are battling their leader in the forest," Lily said as he avoided another blast of Moreau's flames. "Can you locate them?"

"Leave that to me!" Mira shouted as she pulled out her wings and flew to the forest.

"Not so fast, girl!" Moreau shouted as he created Wildfire in his hands, only to leap away from a massive fist.

"Don't even think of hurting my nee-san, freak!" Elfman snarled in his Beast form.

* * *

"Iron Dragon's Lance!" Gajeel roared as his arms transformed, before spinning around and swinging the long lances towards Mercator.

The merman only snarled as he ducked under one and caught the other. "Weak," he snarled in a gravelly voice as he swung it upward, sending Gajeel to the air. "Is that really what the son of Metalicana is capable of?"

Gajeel regained his bearing and reverted his transformation. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" he spewed a storm of iron at Mercator, who swam out of the way in time.

"Flare Bomb!" he turned around and saw Freed right behind him, holding a pure-black sphere of dark magic between his hands.

"Poseidon Scroll's Tríaina!" Appearing in his hand was a trident made of green runes. As Freed brought the sphere down on Mercator, the merman struck it with his trident, creating an explosion that sent both flying back.

But suddenly Mercator was stopped in the air as he felt a tug on his face. "Gotcha," Gajeel said as he gripped Mercator's beard with an iron-coated hand. "Now Iron Dragon's Club!" Lifting his leg up, he transformed it into a growing pillar that kicked the enemy and sent him crashing into several trees.

"Not bad," Mercator said as he swam back up into the air, shaking off bits of bark and leaves from his body. "You are fearsome warriors."

"That's a nice trick," Gajeel said as he should his metal-coated palm, which was now covered in scratches. "Most people would try to grab your beard, but you got barbs in them so they get hurt in the process. I'd be spilling a lot of blood if I didn't have my iron."

"Now is the time that you surrender," Freed said as he walked next to Gajeel. "And answer for the crimes you have committed."

"Only in a blue moon," with a swipe of his tail, a series of runes appeared beneath Mercator. "Poseidon Scroll's Ýdra!" Suddenly from the runes came nine water sprouts that took the form of hissing hydra heads. The hydra heads sprung forward to Gajeel and Freed, and before they could react, one head each was wrapped around their waists while four more had their arms in their grips.

"I can't move!' Gajeel snarled as he struggled to break free.

"His magic is on an entirely different level," Freed said, wincing from the bites of the hydra heads.

"I had enough games," Mercator said as he swam up to them. "My orders from the chieftain was clear. Locate the artifact, and neutralize all of Joseph's legacies. I'm sure that the children of Ur Milkovich and Layla Heartfilia will be dealt with."

"You mean..." Freed's eyes widened in shock.

"You're going Ice Prick and Bunny Girl after us?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Oh no," Mercator said as he rose the trident to Freed's neck. "Our agents are already dealing with them."

"Then you've made a big mistake," a woman's voice called out. Before Mercator could locate it, the water hydras suddenly snarled in pain as they broke apart, dropping Gajeel and Freed to the ground.

"Targeting even one member of Fairy Tail," Mira said as she stood above her guildmates. "And you get the wrath of hell!"

"Thank you, Mirajane," Freed said as he and Gajeel got back on their feet. "I thought you were taking a shower."

"I was until these pricks interrupted me," Mira replied bitterly.

"No kidding," Gajeel grumbled as he placed a hand over his nose. "You still stink even when using take-over."

"Oh, shut it, Gajeel."

"You must be the she-demon, Mirajane Strauss," Mercator said.

"That's right. So does the talking sushi platter have a name?"

"Mercator Garten."

"Thanks," Mira smirked. "Now I know the new guy I beat. Evil explosion!"

"Darkness Breath!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Mercator stood his ground as the three attacks approached him. "Poseidon Scroll's Leukothea!" he roared as he wrote runes in the air in front of him, which transformed into a hexagonal shield that took the brunt of the spells, which combine into a massive explosion.

The fairies braced themselves from the massive wind created by the collision. But once the wind stopped, they saw that while the shield had shattered, Mercator still stood with only a few scratches and missing scales.

"Impressive," Mercator mused as he gazed at the shocked three. "To overpower Leukothea is no small feet. But alas, it wasn't enough."

"The power of all three of us," Mira said, her eyes wide in disbelief. "And he's still standing."

"It's clear you three together will be a challenge," he continued on as a white rune-stone appeared in his hands. "And since none of you know where the artifact is, there is no need to stay. To all agents of Clan Garten, we shall leave imminently." The rune-stone glowed, and he began to break apart into numerous white runes.

"No, you don't!" Gajeel shouted as he held up his arm and transformed it into a club sent extending to Mercator. But the attack harmlessly went through the man as his body became strands of runes before vanishing.

* * *

5 Minutes prior

"Do you have to hide behind me?!" Levy shouted as she and Bickslow remind behind a "Block" as it held up against the Argentavis's bullet magic.

"Hey, I only got three babies left for flying!" Bickslow yelled back. "The backup bodies are back in the guild, and I can't just send them out in that crazy storm!"

"Crazy storm, crazy storm!"

"You might as well surrender," Murray said.

"I don't think so!" she turned around only to receive a kick from Lisanna in her Harpy form that brought her down a few feet.

"Lisanna-chan!" Levy cheered. The Argentavis turned around and saw the fate of its master, and shrieked at the white-haired girl.

"Not so fast, big bird," Lisanna said as she flew over the vulture automaton. "Animal Soul: Lamia!" she glowed as her wings turned back to arms, while her talons and legs fused together into a long, scaly pink tail, which she used to wrap around the Argentavis's belly, forcing the gun-compartment shut, causing to shriek as it tried to shake her off.

"Way to go, Animal Crossing!" Bickslow cheered.

"You picked the wrong form," Murray said as she flew behind the Argentavis. "Moon, Wind: Night Howl!" From her hand came a cool breeze that blew onto Lisanna.

"Oh no," she said sleepily as her grip on the Argentavis weakened, the stomach compartment slowly opening.

"Hang on, Lisanna!" Levy shouted as she began writing. "Solid Script: Warmth!" she threw the spell at Lisanna, where it broke apart and filled her body with heat.

"Thanks, Levy-chan!" the white-haired girl said energetically as she increased her grip.

"I don't think so. Night Breeze!"

A blast of cold wind hit Lisanna as her eyes started to drop. "Aww, why do snakes have to be cold-blooded…"

"Solid Script: Warmth!"

"Night Breeze!"

"Solid Script: Warmth!"

"Night Breeze!"

"Solid Script: Warmth!"

"Night Breeze!"

"Guys!" Lisanna yelled in between yawns. "I can only go through this for so far."

"I got her!" Bickslow suddenly appeared behind Murray and placed his hands over her hands.

"Got her! Got her!"

"Let me go, ya tool!" she yelled back in annoyance as she tried to pull his arms off of him.

"Incoming!" a small body then crashed into her back.

"Ouf!" Lisanna huffed from the impact. The Argentavis also cawed in annoyance

"Sorry, Lisanna-nee," Rogue said sheepishly. "Frosch could only hold for so long."

"Wait," Levy said as she flew over. "If you're here, then where's Frosch."

"Gah!" they turned and saw that the Green Exceed had crashed onto Bickslow's head.

"Fro tired," the Exceed yawned.

"Yeah, well it ain't a picnic for me either!"

"No picnic, no picnic!"

"Just leave this to me," Rogue said. "Shadow Orochi!" snake heads made of shadows came from his shoulders and began biting onto the Argentavis's wings, pulling off its metal feathers.

"Better get off soon," Levy said as she began writing. "Solid Script: Explosion!" she tossed the word right into the vulture's mouth.

Lisanna unwrapped herself from the beast and transformed into her Harpy form, before grabbing Rogue and flying off just as a loud boom was heard inside the automaton. The flying beast let out a wheeze as smoke fell out before crashing back down to the ground.

"Nice!"

"Dammit!" Moreau shouted as he saw the incident from below. He looked around and saw that the other automatons and clansmen were defeated as well. He saw the Dire Wolf buried in sand and the Ibex with its legs cut off.

"End of the line, Moreau," Lily said as he, Cana, Evergreen, and Elfman circled him.

"Well, it seems we are outmatched," Moreau admitted.

' _To all agents of Clan Garten,'_ he heard Mercator said. ' _we shall leave imminently'_

"I wish to stay and chat," Moreau said to the fairies as, to their eye-bulging surprise, he started to transform into white runes. "But we must take our leave. Slán leat."

"No way!" Cana shouted as she threw her cards at him, only to go through him.

Evergreen looked around and saw that the defeated clansmen and automatons were also transforming to runes. "They're retreating," she said. "It's just like what Freed can do."

Elfman gapped "Doesn't that mean-"

"Help!" they both look up and saw Bickslow and Frosch falling through white runes, only to be caught by Levy right before they hit the ground.

"You," Levy began, her face scrunched up with strained effort. "Are too heavy!" all three then plopped to the grass as her wings vanished.

"What makes you think I'm heavy?" Bickslow said. "How'd you know it ain't Frosch?"

"Fro isn't heavy!" the Exceed protested.

"Ah, I'm just joking, ya little cat-frog.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch said as Lisanna and Rogue landed next to them, the black-haired boy rushing to pick up his friend.

"At least we won," Bisca said, her hands on her knees in exhaustion.

"Barely," Lisanna said. "We barely managed to beat those guys. And they had those weird machines, auto-whatsits. Who knows if they had more?"

"And we're stuck with more questions than answers," Alzack added. "Like why were those clan guys were after Freed and Levy."

"And my dad," Cana added with a somber note.

"Is it even true?" Levy muttered to herself. "was my grandfather really a traitor?"

Everyone turned to her, not sure how to respond without unsettling her more.

"Did they left?" they all turned and saw Freed, Gajeel, and Mira running towards them from the forest.

"They suddenly transformed to runes," Levy explained

"Just like that hook bastard," Gajeel growled.

"We should start contacting Lyon and Lucy," Mira said. "He said they're going after all legacies of Joseph Mc-"

"Could anyone of you explain what happened here?!" They heard Macao yelled, causing them to realize that he, Wakaba, Erza, and Makarov were standing to the side of the Guildhall.

"Oh, hey master," Max said casually. "How did it go?"

"I should be asking you that," Makarov said sternly. "Now what happened?"

Mira sighed "Long story short, we were just attacked by Levy's relatives."

"... I'm going to need more than that, Mira."

 **Hey, hey, I love a good "How We Got Here," don't you?**

 **Mira: Hmm, it does add a sense of enthralling.**

 **I know, right. Hopefully, we'll figure out more of what Clan Garten wants. And hopefully more on what happened with Lyon, Lucy, and the rest.**

 **Oh, by the way, I made a new series, "Alternate Tail Openings," which includes my made up origins for the Alternate Tail series. It only has the first two so far, but I plan to write more. Also, try to check out the TV Trope page for Alternate Tail, and see if you can add to it.**

 **Well, anyway, leave reviews on your thoughts, favorite or follow if you haven't yet, and have a Happy New Year!**


	6. Interlude: Ice and Stars

**Alright, now how long has it been since been since I last updated.**

 **… six months. Okay, that's just too long.**

 **Gajeel: Speak for yourself, I get a nice break from your insanity.**

 **Hah, hah. Very funny. Now, why don't we get back to the program.**

 **First I want to thank AnimeGamerGirl23, DeathBloodBass, Potterhead92, Renegade Storm, Pyupyu, jame33333, Gabbhey, Prince Night Tiger, Enuma Elish, and hulkchloron99 for favoriting and following Alternate Tail during the time I was gone. I also want to thank Ray Akaba 210, Professor of Gallifrey, and OneWhoCharms for their reviews. I'm glad all of you enjoyed the fights of the last chapter.**

 **With that out of the way, I do not own Fairy Tail, I barely owe this arc's plot, and let's get started.**

* * *

 **Interlude: Ice and Stars**

 _Unbeknownst to the party, they were overheard by a man wearing a cloak. He picked up a red runestone and spoke into it. "Just confirmed that Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia are on their way, Ser. The children of Ur will aid us in our mission."_

* * *

"This certainly brings back memories," Yuka said as the five walked down the town of Dianthus.

"Your home was similar to this?" Merudy asked, smiling at two kids building a snowman.

"Mostly the case for every town," Sherry explained, waving at a married pair walking pass them.

"The tour can wait for now," Gray interrupted as they stood in front of a grey cold stone-building. "We're here."

"City hall, that's where the meeting is supposed to be," Lyon said. He turned to the others. "You three wait for us out here. We'll be back shortly."

Merudy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is everything alright."

"It's fine, trust me." And with that said, he and Gray open the front door and stepped inside.

"Ah, hello there," greeting the two ice mages was a young male, between Lyon and Gray's physical age, and at a glance, Lyon estimated he was around Natsu's height. He was wearing a black business suit, and had messy sky-blue hair with a bang covering his right eye, leaving only a single hazel eye in clear view. Still, both took notice of his build under the cloth: toned muscles, especially at the legs and arms, that focus on moving fast and hard.

"You must be Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster. Could you close the door, I would rather not have the place freezes over."

"...sure," Gray responded as he pulled the door closed behind him. "Is this necessary mister…"

"Alexis is fine," the man replied.

Lyon took notice of the floor and saw it had a grainy texture. "Nice design. Not something you find this far north"

"It's Sandstone. Quite a rarity around here. Now please, sit," Alexis gestured at a brown sofa sitting across a small desk.

Lyon and Gray looked at each other before getting onto the sofa, while Alexis sat behind the desk.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Gray bluntly asked.

Alexis only smiled in response, a smile that kept both of them on edge. "I just wanted the chance to speak with the last two students of Ur. She was quite the reputational mage here."

"We're aware," Lyon interrupted with annoyance in his tone. "We trained under her."

"Well, I hope that wasn't all she gave you. After all," the man grinned. "She learned a lot from her master."

"Odd tangent there," both ice mage's slowly got out of their seat.

But unfortunately, Alexis noted their action. "I am aware," he smiled. "After all, it's her old master than makes you important." He suddenly jumped into the air.

"Ice Make-" both maker mages prepared to strike him down with their magic, but before they could, the floor beneath them suddenly dissolved and swallowed them and the sofa, leaving them up by their chest.

"What is this?!" Gray shouted, his attempt to move through the strange fluid feeling like moving through molasses.

"Quicksand!" Lyon yelled back. "Just keep calm, we can swim our way out-"

Alexis then landed on the floating desk and held a hand to the air, causing a long blue lance to appear in its grasp. "Thesaurian: Harden!" He struck the weapon into the quicksand, causing a gray-version of the word "Harden" to appear on it for a second, and the sand-water mix let out a stony crackle as it returned to its normal floor state, but several objects fused in.

"W-what's happening," Lyon gritted out as he felt the hardened sand press against his body, especially his chest. "I can't breathe…"

"Hard to push out your lungs, ain't it," Alexis taunted as he strutted forward, holding the lance's tip to Gray's throat.

"W-what do you want?" the black-haired ice mage demanded through his agony.

"One, two, three, four…" to their surprise, he out a strange chant before answering. "All I want is the artifact. Whatever gift your master Ur gave to either of you."

"W-what do you mean? And what does that have to do with Ur's master…"

"It's because he, Joseph Mcgarden, had something that belongs to my clan," a stone-cold expression coated his face. "And we need it back. The only one who could have it would be one of his students. And since Ur's dead, that leaves you two…"

"Mcgarden," Lyon muttered under his breath before shock steamrolled him. "Levy…"

"She's also a suspect," Alexis taunted. "Now, tell me where it is."

Lyon responded with a frigid expression. "The only thing Ur gave us is our lessons as Maker Mages. We don't have what we're looking for."

"You better not be lying, after all," the strange mage frowned. "Your precious friends' lives might depend on it."

"What do you mean? What are you saying?!"

Alexis turned his lance from Gray to Lyon. ""All I want is your cooperation."

"If you even hurt Merudy-"

"No harm will come to her if you play along. You can even help us bring Levy Mcgarden to us," Alexis then heard a smug chuckle, causing him to turn to Gray. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," Gray replied. "I'm just enjoying the fact that you just made three mistakes."

The lancer's eyes twitched. "One… two… explain to me."

"First, you threatened Merudy, one of my important people," Lyon spoke up. "Second, you tried to get me to betray Levy, my teammate."

"And third," a smirk crossed his face as the temperature fell several degrees. "You decided to trap two ice mages in a mix of sand and water."

Alexis's eyes widened in horror. "Oh shite-" he leapt back as a bright blue light emanated from the two. He could hear the floor shaking as it shattered like glass from the expanding ice within the sand mixture.

"Thesaurian: Arid!" the red-blazing "Arid" appeared on his lance as he spun in front of him, melting the ice shards and deflecting hardened sand fragments coming towards him. Once the impact stopped, he saw Lyon and Gray were both free and shirtless in a large crater.

"So, do you now understand the mistakes you made?" Lyon asked, a smirk on his face as he brought his two hands forward.

Suddenly the front door sprung open and roared as two Garten grunts with fading Maguilty Blades fell threw, followed by Merudy, Yuka, and Sherry rushing in.

"Thank goodness!" Lyon yelled in delight.

Alexis's eyes twitched as his breathing heaved. "Five… six… dammit…" he pulled out a white runestone from his cloak. "Change of plans, we're leaving." The runestone glowed as he started to break apart into white runes

"Yuka!" Gray yelled.

"On it! Wave!" the Anti-Mage thrust his palm and sent his Wave at the lancer, but the runes simply moved out of the way, letting the attack crack the wall behind them while they vanished.

"I thought you were an Anti-Mage," Lyon questioned.

"Unfortunately, my attack does not matter if it misses," Yuka muttered eyeing at the spot where the two unconscious grunts were.

"We can play the blame game later," Gray interrupted. "You two got bigger problems."

"What are you talking about?" Merudy asked.

"If they were after two indirect legacies of this 'Joseph Mcgarden' guy, then they're going after all of them."

Both Fairies' eyes widened in horrid understanding. "Including Levy."

* * *

 _The three were unaware that a small party of four was watching them behind a newspaper stand. "There's our target, Layla Heartfilia's daughter but she's not alone."_

 _"I read the files on that guy," another said. "He's the Salamander Natsu, former S-Class of Phantom Lord and a heavy hitter at Fairy Tail. Can our shielding even protect us from his senses?"_

 _"What's our plan, mum?"_

 _Their leader, a young woman in her twenties, only made a series of gestures with her hand._

 _"Wait for the right moment to isolate," her subordinate said. "Understood."_

* * *

2 hours later

"The train should be arriving soon," Lucy said as she, Natsu, and Happy stepped into the station, having returned from exploring the town.

"About Time," Natsu said as he stuffed spiced meat into his mouth. "Hope there are some good jobs when they get back." He suddenly frowned. "There's not many people."

"That's an understatement," she replied. The entire station was completely empty, neither passenger nor staff were present.

"Maybe they went to town just like we did," Happy suggested

"At the same time, I don't think so."

Suddenly Natsu's nose twitched before he turned around to the sound of footsteps. "I'm guessing they have the answer," Natsu said, glaring at an approaching party of three lead by a chestnut-haired woman

The woman was surprisingly short, just a bit above Levy's height if Lucy was to guess. She wore a short white dress with a dragon marking on the back. Leather combat boots and wrist guards acted as protection. In her hand was a small fiddle and the other was its bow. Her long brown hair was tied into a many-layered knot behind her.

"Who are these guys?" Natsu asked in suspicion

"Can we help you?" Lucy asked, grabbing at her keys.

The woman then started to make a series of signs with her hands, which read "we came for you, Lucy Heartfilia"

"M-me?" Lucy gapped. "Why me?"

"You can understand that?" Natsu asked in disbelief, his eyes squinted in confusion.

"Sign language. I learned the basics years ago," the Celestial Mage explained, before turning to the other woman. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mairi. I want to know what your mother gave you…"

"My mom?" the Celestial Mage became more uneasy. "Just my keys…"

Mairi frowned and made a set of furious signs. "What else did she give you?"

"Nothing, that's it," Lucy argued, moving her hand closer to her whip.

"Why don't you back off already?" Natsu said.

Mairi smiled as she brought her fiddle to her neck. "Then you had made an enemy of Clan Garten."

"Clan what?"

Mairi started to furiously play her fiddle and four glowing musical notes appeared in front of her.

"Is that-" Lucy started to ask, but she, Natsu, and Happy were blasted to the ground by a sonic blast.

"Argh!" Natsu yelled as he gripped his ear. "What was that?!"

"Hang on, Natsu- wow!" Lucy stepped away before Mairi could slice her with her bow.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye Sir!" Happy grabbed him from behind and flew him above the floor.

"Not so easy now, huh? Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" With two arms coated in flame, he unleashed his fire onto the fiddler.

"Protect her!" The two men that came with Mairi stood in front of her. "Solid Script: Water!" quick writing with their staves let them create two "water" that extinguished the fire.

"Wow!"

"It's just like Levy's magic!' Happy exclaimed.

"Solid Script: Lightning!/Solid Script: Thunder!"

"Pull me, back, Happy!" Natsu yelled as he used his fire to block off the attacks while Happy flew him back.

Mairi watched the fight with dull interest, moving her bow to her fiddle-

SNAP!

To her surprise, the instrument was whipped out of her hand, and the object responsible was pulled back to Lucy's hand.

"Alright, now are you going to explain clearly," Lucy began, pulling tightly on her whip. "Or are we going to do this the hard way?"

The chestnut-haired woman scowled, before raising her bow up like a rapier to her opponent.

"Hard way it is," Lucy grinned, before flicking her whip at her.

But to her surprise, Mairi easily avoided every snap of the leather cord, sneaking past each attack as a fearsome weasel, before slashing down her bow on the whip and cutting off the handle.

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed, quickly pulling her eye from the handle to see Mairi reading to cut her down. In a burst of panic, she raised up her leg and-

"Lucy Kick!"

Mairi's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets as the kick to her stomach sent her flying back.

Lucy gripped her knees as she caught her breath. "That was too close," she muttered.

"Wow," she stiffened at the high-pitched voice and turned to see Natsu and Happy behind her, the Salamander holding his two unconscious opponents in his hands. "Remind me to never make you mad, Lucy," Happy quipped.

Lucy couldn't fight the flush on her face. "S-shut up."

"Hey, come on," Natsu teased as he tossed the two grunts away. "That was a damn good kick. Still needs some work."

"Really?"

"Hitting their guts is good, but to really knock them out, you gotta aim for the head or the groin."

"Hmm, I'll take note on that."

Mairi glared at the three Fairies who casually talking like she wasn't there , before pulling out a runestone from a requip space and gripping it, causing her and her men to transform into runes. Even her discarded violin broke apart and vanished.

"Alright!" Happy cheered, "we got them on the run!"

"Somethings not right," Lucy muttered. "Why would they leave so sudden-"

BOOM!

She was shaken to their feet by the explosions at the various pillars holding up the station. Looking up she witnessed the ceiling break apart and sending hundreds of pounds of steel and tile crashing down onto them.

'There's not enough time to get out,' she thought as she saw rubble blocking the exit

"Get down!" Natsu yelled as he tackled Lucy and Happy to the ground.d

"Natsu what are you-" she stopped when she realized he was keeping her down while above her.

"Close your eyes, you'll be safe," he grunted as the first batch of debris fell on him.

"Move, Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Natsu!" that was the last thing she shouted before they were completely buried.

* * *

Mairi looked on as the train station collapsed into itself, becoming nothing more than a pile of broken stone and steel.

"It's completely gone," one of the grunts muttered, treating the burns on the arms of another one.

"You think they're dead, Sean?" the other asked.

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Strainseir's like those two, Magguy? They're like cockroaches, impossible to wipe out." He turned his attention to their leader. "What now, mum?"

Mairi returned his gaze and started gesturing. "Return back and report to the Chieftain. She'll direct us to our next target"

"Yes, mum!"

* * *

A welcoming warmth hit Lucy in the face as she slowly opened her eyes to see Natsu crouched right above her. "You okay?" He asked, his face looking haunting by the light from the flames on his back.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." Looking around, she saw that they were inside a small catacomb, with the bubble-marked walls reminding her of

"Did you melt all the rubble falling down on us?" she asked

"Mmmm," a bit of movement on her chest revealed Happy was headfirst in his chest.

"It was the only thing I could have done," Natsu stated.

"Well, I'm glad you did," despite the cramped space, she was able to move her hand to reach for her key-pouch. "Still, we won't have enough air at this rate, especially with that fire," she looked through it before finding the one key she was looking for. "I'll have Virgo dig us out, then we can head back to Fairy Tail." _'And hopefully, find out what she's even after.'_

 **Well, that's that.**

 **Lyon: It's a lot shorter than your usual stuff.**

 **Well, that's why it's an interlude. The next one will have a lot more, I promise!**

 **Stay toon for next chapter, where we'll continue from Chapter 5. DigiXBot is out, peace!**


	7. RTW: Mcgarden Manor

**Oh boy, almost a month. Better, but still needs work.**

 **Anyway, here is the next true chapter of Alternate Tail, Rewrite the World Arc. I hope you're excited~**

 **I want to thank bahall1964, summer490, Redder45, Shiranai Atsune, The Legendary Dragon Reaper, and Warmachine375 for favoriting and following Alternate Tail. I also want to thank Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi, Ray Akaba 210, 13, OneWhoCharms, and ligersrcool for their encouraging reviews after I got back.**

 **And finally, I do not own Fairy Tail, I just love messing around with it. Nishishishi!**

* * *

 **Mcgarden Manor**

" _Oh, hey master," Max said casually. "How did it go?"_

" _I should be asking you that," Makarov said sternly. "Now what happened?"_

 _Mira sighed "Long story short, we were just attacked by Levy's relatives."_

" _... I'm going to need more than that, Mira."_

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Makarov said an hour after in the guild. "A group called Clan Garten came to capture Freed and Levy. They claimed that Levy's grandfather was once one of their own. All of them not only used some form of Letter Magic but also summoned automatons. And they were after Levy, Freed, and Gildarts for some sort of object."

"...yeah, that's exactly it," Mira replied, now changed into her regular clothes.

"I'm gone for 3 hours and this happens," he muttered, before returning his gaze to his children. "At least all of you are okay, for the most part."

"Still, we don't even know why they came," Mira replied bitterly. Many of the other wizards also had equally bitter expressions.

But worse of all were Levy and Freed. Both of them were completely still, stewing over the previous battle. Not much could break them out of their trance.

"Hey, hey," not even Bickslow's insistent poking into Freed's ribs. "man, ya gonna say something?"

His fingers were then slapped off the other man's chest by a fan. "Would you quit that?" Evergreen reprimanded. "That's not going to bring him back."

"Well, I don't see you trying anything!"

"Morons," Gajeel muttered under his breath, before turning to Levy. "Those nutjobs got to him, huh."

"They're wrong," he blinked when Levy suddenly spoke. "They're wrong about him."

* * *

" _Joseph Mcgarden, the traitor of our people"_

" _Believe what you want, girl. He abandoned our clan for measly outsiders."_

" _Despite your grandfather's desertion… foolhardy of us to have you suffer for his crimes"_

" _What about them? They're just a company, right? Isn't a real family worth it?"_

* * *

"They're wrong about grandfather," she gripped on the end of her dress as she spoke with anger. "He's not some criminal! He must have had a reason for what he did!"

"Agreed," Freed spoke up, his voice pierced through the room. "Mcgarden-san was an honorable man. The only reason he would have left those scoundrels if they were dishonorable first. And the evidence is clear with how they targeted innocents just because of their connection to him."

"What were they even after in the first place?" Cana asked. "They attacked us, ransack a home, and put so many people in a coma. Why go through all this?"

"When that Mercator man held me hostage, he asked if I had an artifact that once belonged to them, last reported in my teacher's hands," he stroked his chin. "In that case, if we knew what they were looking for…"

"Then we can stop them from their plan!" Levy finished.

"Hold on," Mira spoke up. "We don't even know what their plan is."

"We do know that all of Joseph Mcgarden's legacies are being targeted," Makarov added. "Those still conscious will require protection or at least a warning."

"If those Garten fellows could find them, so can we," Macao said. "I know a few contacts that could get a trail started."

"We'll also have to look back at old reports, to identify who is left," Freed added. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to know what exactly they're after…"

"The one person who would completely know that was Grandfather," Levy said. "And if he left something behind, it'll be at his lair."

"His lair?" Kagura asked a hint of fear in her shivering voice.

Levy sheepishly smiled. "Just a name he called it. It's was his private study, really."

"If you're going, then I'm coming with," Gajeel spoke up before smirking. "You can use some backup if those clan bastards show up."

"Don't even bother arguing," Mira added. "We're all in this together."

The Letter Mage grinned back. "Wouldn't even dream of it."

"It would be nice to visit your hometown without fearing a forced marriage," Lily said with a bit of fondness.

"Forced marriage?" Carla inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Just what sort of shenanigans did you go through?"

"So where is your old home?" Kagura asked.

Levy smiled fondly in memory. "The town of wisdom, Iris."

* * *

"So they did not have it?" came the gravelly crone of an old woman.

Mercator, Murray, and Moreau were all kneeling before the throne, where an aged and wrinkled woman sat.

"That is correct, Chieftain," Mercator replied. "We searched in Clive's home but found nothing. And Justine and the traitor's granddaughter had no idea of the artifact. Forgive us for our failure."

The warrior stiffened when his leader raised a single hand, before speaking in a more gentle tone. "There is nothing to forgive, Mercator. That search was a dead end. You've done what you've can. Alexis and Mairi have reported the same findings."

"I see. Thank you moth- Chieftain. Shall we continue hunting down the other legacies for the Gospel's Key?"

"Not yet," the matriarch responded. "I determined another lead, where I sent the two along with Braille to go there."

Murray stiffened with worry. "A-are you sure, Chieftain? Alexis and Mairi I understand, but Braille? She is quite young, quite reckless-"

"And quite skilled," the Chieftain spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "Which is why I sent the three on this quest. But I know the risk. After all, they are heading into the den of the traitor."

* * *

The village of Iris was a relatively small community compared to Magnolia. Small cottages rested on hills of seas of grass. Mothers hung their clothes on a clothesline while children ran underneath laughing through their game. The hooves of big-horned sheep hit the cobbled street as they pulled carts full of food and goods. A pair of young teens chatted as they carried bags of mails to each house. Grizzly old men and women stood by a small pub built into the hillside, talking eagerly with books in their hands.

"Quite a peaceful town," Lily commented as the team watched a pair of twin boys run past them with wooden swords. "Not what I expect for a Wizard Saint."

"It's because it's peaceful that grandfather chose to live here," Levy explained, a large smile on her face while walking through town. "He enjoyed coming back here and talking to everyone here. There's never a stranger in Iris."

"You lived here all your life?" Carla asked.

"Mmhmm. Just me and grandfather."

"What about your parents?" Lily asked.

Levy's smile went somber at that. "Never knew my dad. Apparently, he left after my mom got pregnant. And… she died the day I was born."

Lily eyes widened before turning to the ground. "I, I shouldn't have asked."

"Hey, don't worry," she reassured gently. "I've grown past that a long time ago. Anyway, we're here."

The building the six stopped in front of was a two-story wooden house with a large open porch and a chimney. Oddly enough, there was a massive tree growing through the center of the building.

"Is that even safe to live in," Gajeel asked, raising an eyebrow at the tree that branched out in all directions, seemingly coming out of the roof and having different leaves and flowers on each branch.

Levy only laughed in reply. "Don't worry. That tree was enchanted by grandfather and nurtured by my grandmother years ago. It's perfectly fine as long as the magic hold up." She pulled out a key from her bag and placed it into the doorknob keyhole, before turning and unlocking the door. "Come inside," lead inside by the blue-haired mage, the team found the entranceway had several shelves of dusty books and a couple of chairs to sit in. They stopped at the base of the massive tree at the center of the house, where the thickest roots from the branch left only a door-wide path to the trunk.

"Let me guess," Mira said, eyeing the tree with amusement. "secret entrance?"

Levy only laughed in reply. "Yeah, can't mess with the classics. Now," she placed her palm on the rough brown bark. "What was the keyword… oh right! Crann Bethadh!" Gold runes suddenly appeared all over the tree as a door-sized portion of the bark glowed a pure white before fading, revealing a winding staircase that led underground. "Just follow me down the rabbit hole." She began to descend the stairs with the others following.

'Down the rabbit hole back to before..'

* * *

 _Years Ago_

 _Eight-Year-Old Levy looked in awe at the massive bookshelves filled with hundreds, maybe even thousands of books and text. She looked back at her grandfather, who was busy at his desk looking over tombs given by those council guys (who looked like toads for some reason. Why did working for those councilors make you a toad person?)._

 _She returned to the bookcase, spotting a red leather book spine with gold borders. Her hazel eyes narrowed in determination as she went to the back of the study and carefully dragged a small stool to the shelf, then climbed onto it and stood on her tip-toes, allowing her fingers to barely touch the red book. She let out an impatient groan as she raised herself higher, using her fingers to slowly push the book out the shelf while the shelf shook. As she smiled with the book half-way free, she lost her balance and fell past the edge of the stool._

 _A high-pitched scream escaped her as she dropped to the floor. But instead of the hardwood floor, she landed on something soft and bouncy. Turning her head around, she saw she was on a fluffy "cloud."_

" _Now what exactly were you up to," her face went from pale and terrified to red and embarrassed as her grandfather stood above her with mirth on his face._

" _Uh…"_

 _Joseph spotted the half-way-out book, before pulling it out completely with one hand and pulling Levy to her dainty feet with the other. "'The Complete Age of Dragons?' Interesting choice. Though what about the books in your room?"_

 _Levy looked to the floor as she played with the hem of her dress. "Ireadthemalll…"_

" _Come again?" He knelt so he would at eye-level with his granddaughter._

 _Her face squished before letting out a breath as she looked straight at him. "I read all of them."_

 _To her surprise, her grandfather let out a hearty laugh. "I should have seen this coming. You inherited my gluttony."_

 _The embarrassment had left Levy as frustration takes it place, her cheeks inflated as she glared intimidated at him. "I'm not a glutton grampa! Gluttons eat a lot of food, and I don't eat lots!"_

 _Joseph only smiled at her attempt to be terrifying. "True, that is the standard definition of gluttony," he replied. "But gluttony itself means an undying hunger. Just like me, you read and read because you cannot stop. You enjoy stories and history. That something you got from me."_

" _Ahhh…." Levy's tiny mouth was left open in awe. "Really, grandpa?"_

" _Of course," he replied, handing the book to Levy. "But next time you want to get a book from the high shelf, ask me first, okay?"_

" _Okay!" she answered with a toothful smile, causing him to laugh._

* * *

"Hey, Shrimp, wake up!"

Levy was harshly pulled from the past by the back of her dress as Gajeel grabbed her before she could trip on the last steps and crash into the bronze door.

"Geez, you know how easy it is to die like that," Gajeel reprimanded while pulling her back. "No need for a pathetic death."

Levy turned around and pouted. "I don't think a fall like that would kill me."

"Sure." Though his drawled tone show he didn't belief

"Ahem," Mira coughed. "You're still up for the tour."

The Letter Mage snapped back to focus and nodded. "Right here," she announced as she opened the door in front of them, revealing a small private library. The room only had a small chestnut desk worn with age. Just like entranceway, the walls were covered with books coated in cobwebs, save for a single spot at the far back with a portrait of a man with ragged brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a black robe and a woman with wavy blue hair and green eyes with a white gown. Both of them were sitting on a black sofa, while on the woman's lap was a little girl in a red dress with matching hair but hazel eyes.

Levy's teammates stared at the painting, particularly at the young girl "Is that… you?" Kagura asked though doubt seeped in at the end.

Levy shook her head. "That was my mother when she was a kid, about Asuka's age." she turned around and face the rest of the room. "Anyway, let's look around. There has to be something here."

Lily and Carla flew up to investigate the upper shelves. "What exactly are we even looking for?" Carla asked while pulling out a book, sending out dust that left her coughing.

Levy pulled out one of the drawers on the desk, frowning that it was empty. "We're looking for-" she pulled another, only to find the same result. "We're looking for-" when she found the third drawer was stuck, she groaned. "I don't know to be honest."

"Well, that is why we're here in the first place," Mira replied, undeterred as she skimmed through a book.

"Oh man," everyone turned to Gajeel, eyes wide with shock as sweat raced down his neck as he looked down at an open book

"What's wrong, Gajeel-san?" Kagura asked in fright, clenching Archenemy's handle.

"G...g…"

"What did you find?" Levy asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, which was hard with how much it was shaking. Just what could unsettle the mighty dragon slayer?

"G… g… ghi hi hi h!' she flinched once he started bellowing. "Oh man, you have to see this Shrimp!" he showed the open book around. "This whole book is full of signatures from your old man's students. And this one is the old-timer!"

Levy grimaced when she saw the phrase written on the page. "Was Gildarts trying to write his name or an ancient curse?"

"I know! He has such shitty handwriting!"

"Gajeel, could you take this more seriously?" Mira reprimanded. "Besides, it can't be-" she paused when Levy showed her the page. "I know he's the crash mage, but don't tell me he kept breaking the lead when he wrote."

Gajeel just pounded on the bookshelf as he continued laughing "Ghi hi hi!"

Lily shook his head at his partner's antics. "He'll be like that for a while," he muttered, before turning to the portrait. "I wonder…" he flew towards it and unhung it from the wall, revealing a small safe with seven series of number dials.

"I never saw that before," Levy commented as everyone stared at the metal contraption.

"Levy, your birthday is June 8th, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Let's see," Lily began turning the dial. "Zero. Six. Zero. Eight. Seven. Six. Seven." When he finished rotating the last dial, a loud click was opened.

"Nice work there," Mira complemented.

"The stories of Blacksad are quite educational in the mindset of a detective," he replied, opening the locker. But as did so, a small blue orb of lacrima rolled out and hit the floor beneath. It glowed for a few seconds before a deep voice echoed out.

" _Levy,"_ the orb spoke, before showing the face of the man in the portrait, but more worn and wrinkled with time.

Levy gasped as she fell on her knees in front of the lacrima and picking it up. "G-grandfather?"

" _If you're hearing this,"_ Joseph Mcgarden's voice continued. " _then something has happened to take me from this world. Perhaps I made myself too large a target as a Wizard Saint. Perhaps I caught a deadly sickness. Perhaps one of my old enemies stole me from you. But how I died does not matter. For it leaves you with a heavy burden._

" _I have taken on the task granted by my ancestor when no one else would. I've taken the role that would change the fate of the world. But now it is your turn… to awaken the warrior goddess Brigid."_

Lily's eyes widened. "Brigid?"

"Just like that story," Gajeel blurted out. "I shouldn't be surprised at this point."

" _You might recognize the name from the 'Priestess of Celtia.' It was published by my student Reyna Dahl, but I was the one that told hear of it years ago. The story she spoke of is true: about Relbeo, about the Six Kings, and about Brigid._

" _To find Brigid, you must use the Gospel's Key. Inside is one of the pieces. For its safety, I've split the Key into four components. When all four are brought back together, it will reveal Brigid's locations."_

" _I wish I could be there for you, Levy, but it's now up to you. You must find Brigid before- before- before-"_ the image flickered as the voice crackled before a crack split the lacrima in two.

"Guess that's it," Mira said, before looking at Levy. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Levy choked out, holding the broken Lacrima close to her chest. "I'm good."

"He said, 'locations,'" Carla muttered to herself. "Why was it plural?"

Gajeel reached into the safe and pulled out a strange metal shape, It looked like a key split across the flat base hollowed with the key sticking outwards, and was as big as his hand. "This must be one of them."

"Then that's that," Levy spoke up, getting to her feet and gazing at the key. "Grandfather wanted to keep the Key away from Clan Garten before they could get Brigid."

"Well, why would they need Brigid?" Lily asked.

"For something terrible, obviously," Levy responded. "Why else would they make people suffer for it?"

"Xenophobia?" Gajeel grunted, crossing his arms in thought. "Look, all we know is if that kids book was right, this Brigid chick is bad news, especially if it can take down dozen of war gods."

"Well, we don't need the Key or Brigid," Mira said. "All we need to do is hide it where those clan guys won't think of looking."

"Well, let's get going," Levy said, leading the group out of the study and to the stairway.

As the rest followed, Kagura spoke up. "So what are we even going to do with it?"

"Well," Gajeel weighed the key piece in his hand. "They need all four pieces to find Brigid right. So we just hide this key and they don't get Brigid, simple. I vote to throw it in the ocean."

He didn't notice Levy flinched. "Bad idea, one of them uses water magic," Mira argued. "I vote we wait for Lucy to get back and have her dump in the Celestial World. What do you think, Levy?"

"Well… I was thinking we try to find the rest of the keys…" the Letter Mage spoke up.

"Are you sure about that?" Carla questioned. "We know now Clan Garten is after Brigid, and us going on the same quest could easily aid them."

"I know that!" Levy spat out. "But, but Grandfather wanted me to find Brigid-"

"And you want to honor his wish," Lily finished.

"Yeah," Levy frowned as they stepped out of the tree. "Although, I don't even know why he needed her in the first place."

"That is because the traitor was a man blinded by the ghosts of long past!" A rather young voice shouted.

Levy stiffed and thrust out her hand. "Who's there?!"

A slight fiddle melody was heard as the air in front of them glittered before revealing two figures.

The first was a young woman about Levy's height with a short white dress, leather wrist guards, and knee-high boots. She had a fiddle and a bow in each hand, and her long brown hair was tied up like the strands of a thick rope.

The younger figure was a small girl about Kagura's age but half a head shorter. She wore a blue jumpsuit, leather gauntlets and leather boots that reached up to her knees. A pair of opaque-lens goggles covered her eyes, and a rat-nest of dark blue hair was on her head. Grease stains were found all over her skin and jumpsuit and even used to form markings on her cheeks.

"Who are you two?" Lily questioned as he transformed into his battle form.

"Ha ha ha!' the younger girl cackled. "You dare ask for our name, mere Strainraiser man?"

The Exceed blinked in confusion. "Man?"

"For I am Braille the Steel Whisperer," she swipped her hand across the air. "Clan Garten's leader of the Automaton servants. And before me is my dear cousin, Mairi, the Silent Fiddler."

"Wow," Mira let out in amusement. "An actual Chunibyo girl. She might be our enemy but she's kind of cute.

"Why is it we always end up with the crazy ones?" Carla muttered.

The older girl, Mairi, started making hand gestures that Levy quickly recognized. "Sign language, wait," she glared as the collection of letters formed by the other girl's hands. "Clan Garten? You're two are from Clan Garten!"

Braille nodded, though a small vein popped up, while Mairi put the fiddle and started making her bow behind, then started to make a few gestures.

"'You are correct,'" Mira translated, then glared. "So since their elites weren't enough they sent you."

"She said that?!" Braille exclaimed, before turning to "glare" at Mairi. "Cousin! What have I said about using sign language?! You are not permitted to make silent communication when I have no means of understanding!"

Mairi let out an apathetic sigh and shook her head.

"And no making soundless gestures!"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Wait a minute, you're blind aren't you?"

Kagura gasped as she turned to the Dragon Slayer in shock. "Gajeel-san, you can't just call someone blind!"

"Especially if it's not true!" Braille proclaimed. "For I am not blind, foolish Strainseir! In truth, the dark power of my evil eyes is sealed away to preserve the fate of my clan! Do not force me to unleash them!"

"... wow, Manners was right, we do get the crazy ones."

"Really? Manners?" Carla questioned.

"Enough chatter!" Braille yelled. "Hand over the sacred Key

"Oh, you mean this key?" Gajeel held up the mentioned object while grinning with amusement. "I don't know, it looks kind of tasty."

"Besides, you're in no position to demand anything," Lily sternly added. "It's six against two."

"Oh, really~" the young girl cooed sweetly, causing the fairies to stiffened.

'What's she up to?' Gajeel thought. But then his ears flared when he heard a branch creaking above. "What the-"

"Get down!" Lily roared as he pushed Gajeel away.

"Move!" Mira shouted as she did the same to Levy and Kagura.

"Ah!" Levy shouted as she hit the floor. "Mira what are you-" but her retort was halted at the sight of a young man holding the tip of a spear in each hand to Mira's and Lily's chest.

"Thesaurian: Petrified!" he shouted, before using the tree behind him to propel forward and land by the two girls.

"What-" Mira began before she stopped moving, her body unnaturally stiffened as it tried to lean away from the attack.

"It's too la-" Lily followed soon after, and a gravelly crack was heard as both were turned to stone.

"Lily!/Mira-san!"

"It's like Stone Eyes got to them!" Gajeel snarled. He turned and scowled at the lancer. "Who are you and what the hell you do to them?!"

The lancer only laughed. "My name is Alexis Garten. And all I did was use my Thesaurian to add the adjective 'petrified' onto them."

"I never heard of letter magic like that," Levy gasped as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, well those ice mages were surprised as well."

"Ice mages?" Gajeel parroted, then growled. "You don't mean…"

"Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster," Alexis finished smugly. "I went after them in the East. Meanwhile, Mairi took care of your blonde friend, Lucy Heartfillia, as some pink-haired nuisance and a blue cat"

Mairi smirked in agreement, while the four fairies dropped their jaws in shock and disbelief.

"Lyon and… Lu-chan…" Levy stuttered out

"Merudy-san was with Lyon-san too," Kagura cried out. "Was she-"

"Natsu and Happy as well," Carla finished somberly.

"What the hell you even want from us?" Gajeel demanded furiously, veins popping upon his hand.

"Just hand over the Gospel's Key and we let you live," Alexis lived.

"Unless you seek to gamble your lives against superior foes," Braille cackled. "Muahahaha!"

"We can't let them get Brigid," Levy muttered. "But…"

"Half-Pint, Manners," Gajeel spoke, his voice barely heard by his nearby teammates. He spared a slight gaze to their petrified comrades before staring straight at their enemy. "Think you can carry She-Demon and Lily?"

"I… I think so," Kagura replied sheepishly. "But why…"

"Levy, I got three words for you."

"What is it?" Levy replied, raising a single hand.

"GATE OF HADES!"

The Garten agents look at him in shock. Alexis shouted, "the hell does that-"

"Solid Script: Smoke!" Levy quickly wrote her spell and threw it to the ground, filling the entire room with smoke.

"Keh, dammit!" Alexis yelled, coughing through the heavy smog. "Mairi, clear this!"

Mairi pulled out her fiddle and played a simple tune, creating a small breeze that blew away the smoke through the now broken windows, revealing the three clan kids to be the only ones present.

"Barking Spiders!" Braille cursed as a vein twitched on Alexis's forehead. "Have those dastardly Strainreisers escaped from our presence?!"

"One… two… three…" Alexis growled, before taking a deep breath. He glared heavily at the two girls. "Split and find them. They couldn't have gone far."

Mairi and Braille nodded, and the three quickly exited the building

* * *

Gajeel only ran a few meters from the building before coming to a stop by a streetlamp. "That'll do," Gajeel said out loud, looking back behind there. "Now, let's hope one of them took the bait-"

"Excuse me, guvnor!" Gajeel turned forward to see a grizzly gray-haired man wearing a sharp suit and a bowler hat. "You can't go around loitering like that!" he held his cane straight at the Dragon Slayer

"Hey, watch it, geezer," Gajeel snarled back, pushing it away. "I got bigger things to worry about."

"Well, Ah'm the sheriff of Iris here, so what could be bigger than that?"

"Me!" a third voice shouted. Gajeel quickly pushed the sheriff out of the way before either could be impaled by Alexis's forward-thrust lance.

"Good dodge," the Garten man taunted.

The sheriff's jaw dropped. "What in blazes-"

"Get moving!" Gajeel shouted at him before returning his attention to the fight. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" he swung his blade arm at Alexis, who merely used his lances to block the attack.

"Oh, scary," Alexis replied as both warriors pushed back at each other. "To be honest, while I do want to get the Gospel Key," he smirked. "I've always wanted to see how tough you outsiders are."

"Don't get cocky yet!" Gajeel's sword started to roar and shake like a chainsaw, forcing the two to break apart, the lancer being pushed towards the streetlamp

Alexis swung his left lance by the lamp, cutting off a small piece caught on the tip. "Thesaurian: Explosive!" he thrust the lance and sent the metal piece (with the word "explosive" etched on it) flying towards Gajeel.

"Crap!" Gajeel sidestepped away, but he was only a few feet away before the metal erupted into a fireball that caught part of his side. Thankfully, he conjured up iron scales to protect that region in time.

He cringed from the heat of the blast. "Shit that hurts!"

"Heh, too easy," Alexis stated. He frowned as he used his right lance, to deflect a series of magic bullets coming at him.

"Get out of my town, ya yipper-snapper!" the sheriff shouted as fired upon the lancer with his pistol. But the moment the trigger unleashed nothing but a click, he started to stutter

"Ugh, rude," Alexis grumbled, before speeding forward and knocked the pistol out of his grip. "Stay out of this old man!" he said before tapping the lance on his chest. "Unbalanced!"

The word was inscribed on the sheriff's chest, and his legs shook like jelly before they gave him. "Ah, my hip!"

"That'll keep you-"

"Iron Dragon's Club!" he leapt back to avoid a metal club launched towards him, before seeing it pulled back to Gajeel.

"Leave him out of this!" Gajeel snarled.

"Hey, he got in the way!" Alexis argued, before smirking. "Besides, I still want to try you out!"

* * *

"How are you holding up, Kagura?" Carla asked as the two rushed through the cobbled streets of Iris while earning a few strange looks for carrying their petrified teammates.

"I'm… doing… fine…" the swords girl muttered while balancing Mira on her back. "Using… gravity… magic… to… lessen… load… what about… you?"

"For the most part fine," Carla answered, gripping tightly on Lily's thick rock neck. "It would have been better if he shrunk before being petrified, but beggars can't be choosy."

"Yeah… at least… we… lost…"

CRASH!

Carla turned her head and nearly dropped Lily in surprise at the sight of Braille riding on a metallic ape automaton after crashing through a drugstore, spilling out candies, medicine, and screaming civilians.

"Foolish Strainseir!" the young girl cackled as steam came out of the beast's nostrils while it chased them. "You would be hard-pressed to escape my mighty Gigantopitacus! Muahahaha!"

"Carla…" Kagura weakly began while facing forward "what is…"

"You don't want to know."

"How far is she?"

"About 20 meters back," Carla replied, suspicion in her tone. "Why?"

"This… will… kya!" Kagura suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

"Kagura!"

"Muahahaha!" Braille laughed. "Now it is… huh-" her cackling stopped at the sound of grinding gears before her automaton collapsed under its weight and created a sinkhole through the pavement. "KYA!"

"That… heh… will hold her…" Kagura wheezed as she got back onto her feet, carefully balancing Mira on her back. "But… not… long…"

Carla nodded, before narrowing her eyes at a specific target. "Excuse me, sir," she greeted the farmer who was feeding his two big-horned sheep but currently staring at the two girls. "Could we borrow your cart?"

* * *

"Holy Scrioptúr: Etilt!" Levy shouted as her rune wings sprouted from her back, letting her take off from her old home.

' _Just need to wait long enough for Kagura and Carla to get Mira and Lily to safety,_ ' she thought as she flew over a gathering of. ' _They still need the key,'_ she reached for her waist, where the key was pressed between it and her dress. ' _And they have no idea who has it, so they'll need to split up.'_

Her nose then switched from a sudden wet drop. "Huh?" she looked up and saw rain clouds gathering above. "How, the weather was said to sunny here all day."

Her question was answered by the high pitch playing of a fiddle. Turning her head to the source, she spotted Mairi following while playing her instrument.

"You know, a part of me wants to know how you summoned rain with music," Levy stated. "The other part is really getting tired of this. Solid Script: Wind!" she quickly wrote the spell and sent it at the Garten agent, who stopped playing to use her bow to cling to the roof.

Annoyance crossed the mute girl's face as she played a vicious jig on her fiddle, causing the neck to glow red.

"Oh, boy," Levy let out as she started to fly back. "That's not good."

With a final sharp chord from Mairi, the red glow flew off from the bow and became a pair of howling dogs made from a hodge-podge of red musical notes that ran across the air to Levy.

"Oh no! Solid Script: Rock!" she threw the first spell at one of the note-dog, sending it crashing to the ground. But left her vulnerable for the other dog to knock her down to the rooftop.

"Gah!" she screamed as she both hands to keep the dog from biting down on her throat. "Holy Scrioptúr: Bogha!" the wings on her back broke back into runes that traveled onto her left arm, transforming them and impaling the note-dog with its sharp bone end, forcing it to break apart into tiny music notes.

"That was too close," Levy muttered as she got back onto her feet. Her relief was quickly shot down when she saw Mairi flying towards her on a giant crow made from black musical notes

"Oh, you're just full of surprises are you," Levy grumbled as she aimed her bow-arm at her opponent.

* * *

"I-it was nice of that man to give us his cart!" Kagura stuttered, her jaw shaking from the bumpy cart ride as the big-horned sheep pair raced across the streets. She kept a tight grip on the reins while both beasts bleated. "Wh-where to next?!"

"Out of city borders," Carla answered, keeping an eye on their petrified teammates who were tied in the cart. "Less chance of innocents getting caught in the crossfire."

"M-maybe so," Kagura replied. "I'm w-worried about what else she has. Her group had a wolf, a vu-vulture, a goat, a gorilla-"

"A mantis."

"I don't think we seen one yet, Carla."

"Well, we have now!" Carla shouted, pointing up to see Braille riding on a giant metal mantis above them

"Ah, congratulations!" Braille cackled. "To escape from a demon that is I is no mere feat! Know your feeble triumph as I send you to the depth of the Cycle of Death!"

"Just keep driving, Kagura!" Carla shouted. "We have to keep her on our tail!"

"I know!" Kagura nodded, lightly flicking the reins to get the sheep to gallop faster.

"Ah, so you choose to run from Death herself?" the blind girl taunted. "Great Mantis, bring them down!"

The automaton obeyed and dived straight towards the cart.

"Kya!" Kagura cried as she tried to turn the cart away. But it was for naught as the giant mechanical insect knocked it over, sending its two passengers and two steeds crashing into a cart of Cauliflowers.

"My Cauliflower Stand!" the cart owner shouted. But any frustration he had was quenched when he saw the Mantis Automaton towering over him. "Err, all yours free of charge!" he shouted before running away.

"Hmm, weak-willed mortal! It's not even one of the stronger ones," Braille scoffed as she demounted from her steed. She then heard shaking in front of her. "Great Mantis, find them."

The Mantis Automaton let out a groan as it raised its front limbs over the wreckage before swinging them down, metal spikes underneath ready to pierce any survivor. But they were quickly intercepted by a sheathed Katana.

"My turn," Kagura said sternly. "Hya!" she pushed back, putting the automaton off-balanced.

"You okay, Carla?" the swordsgirl asked.

The Exceed pushed a large cauliflower off her and replied. "Safe. And so are Mira and Lily." The two Big-Horn Sheep popped out of the rubble next to her while playing tug of war with a cauliflower. "And so are the sheep, apparently."

"Good!" Kagura replied, before turning back to the Mantis, who began its relentless attacks with its front limbs. But Kagura countered every strike, swinging her sword to intercept the attack and breaking the spines off of them. With a shout, she jumped out and channel's Archenemy's cutting power to send a slash at the automaton, in the process cutting off its head and forcing its body to collapse.

"Huh," Braille straightened when she heard the sound of metal being cut and the bang from the fallen head. "Great Mantis?" she ran over to kneel where she heard the bang and felt over the head.

"I never knew that Kagura could be so fierce," Carla gasped.

"Yes," Braille grinned, getting back to her feet. "To decapitate your enemy is a sign of triumph in Clan Garten. You might be more impressive-"

"OhMyGoshIJustCutOffIt'sHead!" Kagura gasped, panting frantically as the implication just slammed into her. "ItMightBeMetalButItStillFeelsWrong! AmIAKillerNow?! WhatDoIDoWhatDoIDo?!"

"Or, I just judged you to kindly," Braille muttered, raising a hand to cover her left eye. "Still you forget one thing about Mantises," she cackled as the headless Mantis rose up on its back legs. "They can live for a while without their head!"

"No way!" Kagura gasped.

A loud series of thumps grabbed her attention, forcing to see that the Gigantopithecus Automaton has just arrived, putting her and Carla between two metal beast.

"One's bad enough," Carla said, switching her sight between them in fright. "But two…"

"Since you've impressed me, Strainseir, I will treat you with my newest and greatest technique," a dark aura surrounded Braille as she shouted. "Gigantopithecus! Great Mantis! Unite!"

To Kagura's surprise, both Automatons leapt into the air in front of her. A part of the ape's back opened up like a hinge, allowing the headless mantis to insert its body inside. It extended its long front legs to cover the back of the ape's arm. The combined machine landed in front of the swordsgirl and let out a bestial scream while raising its bladed fist to the air.

' _This is bad,'_ Kagura thought as she tightened her grip on Archenemy. ' _It must be a lot stronger now that they combined. I might be even forced to unsheath you. But I can't risk putting this town in any more danger.'_

"Now, Ultra-Warbinging-Automaton of mine," Braille yelled. "Crush this little girl!"

The automaton let out a roar as swung its fist down to her heart. Kagura held Archenemy up, waiting to catch the mantis arm and deflect it.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

To her surprise, she found that the fist had stopped an inch away from her sword and was shaking violently.

"Huh?" she asked.

And then the automaton collapsed in front of her, it's limbs popping off and the mantis body ejecting from the ape's like a spring toy.

"Did that just happen?" Carla asked staring at the wreckage in front of her with disbelief. "It can't be that easy."

"I... guess it is," Kagura said nervously, eyeing the fallen automaton like it would get back up any moment

"No! No, no, no, no!" they looked forward and saw Braille pulling at her hair and screaming. "It should have worked! I thought I finally surpassed Relbeo-sama!"

"Relbeo?" Kagura asked. "Isn't that…"

"Enough games," Carla spoke up. "Just surrender her."

Braille turned her head to them and smiled as she let go of her hair. "Luck has favored you this day, Strainseir. But," she pulled out an object. "You cannot catch this heroine yet."

"Hold on-" Kagura shouted as the other girl threw down the object, which spewed out black smoke that left the two fairies coughing. When the smoke blew away moments later, they found that Braille had vanished.

"Ironic," Carla muttered. "Bested by the same technique we used earlier."

"Never mind that," Kagura said as she went to pick up Mira and Lily. "Let's go find Gajeel-san and Levy-san."

* * *

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy pulled back the blue flame construct on her arm before releasing and shooting it at Mairi, who simply had her note-crow dodge it. She then responded by strumming her fiddle, sending several notes that blasted the rooftop.

' _Damn it,'_ Levy her mind ' _That crow's is keeping her far from reach. Still, it is made of musical notes, maybe…'_

"Holy Scrioptúr: Etilt!" her arm returned to normal as the runes traveled across her body to form wings. She then flew off the roof to avoid another musical assault.

"You want to music, fine," she said to her opponent. " But I prefer the duet! Solid Script: Shriek!" she quickly wrote the spell and tossed it in the air, releasing a high-pitched, near ear-rupturing cry.

Mairi let out a silent cry as she clenched her ear, while the note-crow shrieked and flew frantically.

"Solid Script: Discord!" she fired the black word into the crow, where it fused it. The musical note beast let out a final cry before breaking apart, sending its rider falling while she played her fiddle hopelessly.

"Nic- Kah!" she coughed out drops of blood as half of her wings vanished, causing her to descend slowly.

' _Just like against Angel.'_ she thought as she wrote "Glue" and used it to trap the fiddler against the wall of a cottage, her bow and fiddle kept apart.

"Gotcha!" Levy cheered as she descended and deactivated her wings. ' _I'll deal with that issue later.'_

"Alright then," she said to the Mairi as she walked towards her. "Tell me everything you have planned for Brigid."

The trapped Mairi only replied with a deadpan look.

A slight flush covered Levy as the realization hit her like a Wizard Saint's strongest attack. "Right. I bound up a girl that can't talk and can't move her hands or arms," she groaned. "You can still move your head?"

Mairi nodded once, glaring daggers at her captor

"Good, so you better be honest," Levy stated, ignoring the faint sound in her ear. "Answer me, is Clan Garten after Brigid?"

When Mairi nodded, she continued. "Are you targeting every student and every colleague of my grandfather?"

Another nod.

"Do you know what your group wants with Brigid?"

Another nod.

Levy frowned, but it was getting harder to focus on her with that strange noise in her head. "What is that anyway, it sounds like… fiddling?" she looked straight at Mairi, who was smirking while her bow and fiddle were an arm span apart.

"Oh no," Levy thought. She tried to take a step back but found herself unable to move her body and legs, like a force was pushing back at them. "This will hurt," she tilted her head forward, then swung it backward, hitting a hard surface. "Ow!"

The force made her close her eyes for a second, but when she opened them, she found herself tied to a tree with rope all across her body. "Huh?" Looking in front of her was Mairi, standing tall while playing a gentle melody.

And on the ground next to her was the Gospel Key.

"Give that back!" Levy shouted, struggling to get her hands free from the rope. Mairi only smirked as she put her instrument behind her back, then picked up the Key and ran off.

"No," Levy moaned, her will deflating as her opponent left her sight. A tear escaped her as she muttered: "I'm sorry, grandfather."

* * *

"Rahh!" Gajeel roared as he was sent crashing through a pub window, landing under an ale barrel that spilled it's content on him and splashed over his iron scales, which now covered his entire body.

' _Crap,'_ he thought, gritting his teeth in annoyance _. 'I'm pushed on the defensive. That fucking lancer keeps attacking me and I have to keep making scales,'_ he shook his head to get the ale off his head. ' _He's too fast to hit too. If he didn't have his freaking spears.'_ He slowly got back onto his feet. ' _That might not be a bad idea.'_

"There you are," Alexis spoke, swagger spoken by his tongue and body as he entered the pub. "Ready to tell me where that Key Piece is?"

"Sure," Gajeel grinned as he took a deep breath. "It's in my… Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Four, five, crap!" Alexis shouted as pulled a discarded table and held it flat side against the wall. "Thesaurian: Indestructible!" he tapped one of his lances against the table, which glowed when the iron storm from Gajeel struck it. Surprisingly, it held well against the assault and remained unharmed as iron shards fell beneath it.

"Well, that was pointless," Alexis chuckled as he pushed the table away and-

SPLASH!

"Gahh!" he shouted as he was now coated with soapy water. "The hell is this?!"

"Just robbed the kitchen for this stuff!" Gajeel yelled as he tossed away the empty bucket that once filled with suds, before delivering a roundhouse kick to his enemy's lance. With his hands covered in water and soap, Alexis could not keep a tight enough grip on his weapons, letting them fly off of him.

"You grow up in a bar for seven years with fights every day, you learn to be creative," Gajeel explained as he quickly grabbed Alexis by the throat with a single hand.

"Dammit!, let me go!" Alexis yelled.

"Well, looks like you're out of luck, " the dragon slayer taunted as Alexis struggled in his grip.

"Six… seven… seven…"

"Weaker Letter Mages like you can't use your magic without their toys. And you need those lances for that Thesaurian shit. So just take your little sisters and leave us-"

" You fucking idiot…" Alexis raised his eyes and gave a startling glare to Gajeel, one that shut the dragon slayer up.

For in those eyes was not fear but panic, the panic that cornered animals radiated with a touch of adrenaline before striking back.

"Those lances… just give me a better reach…" he brought his trembling hand to Gajeel's iron-coated arm.

Red eyes widened in terror. "Ah, shi-"

"Thesaurian: Rusty!"

"-it!" Gajeel let go of his opponent and stumbled back, but it was too late. Patches of rust were appearing all over his body, while Alexis fell to the ground with sweat racing down his body.

"Shit! Shit!" Gajeel shouted as the rust was covering more of his scales. It was getting harder to move each second, as each attempt came with a futile metal creak.

"You won't..." but he struggled still, slowly marching towards the Garten soldier.

"You won't…" he extended his iron-coated hand towards him as rust traveled up his arm.

"You won't..." his palm was inches away.

"You-"

And right in front of Alexis Garten's dilated pupils was a flat palm covered in rust. Looking forward, he saw the dragon slayer in front of them was nothing but an iron statue that looked like it was left out of the rain to long. The creaks emanated were of the pointless effort of trying to move rusty scales pass each other.

"Heh heh heh," Alexis laughed weakly as he whipped his hands dry, then reached for his lances. "You thought you can beat me?" he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled towards Gajeel. "You think you can kill me?" He raised one lance and aimed it at the slayer's heart. "NOT IF I KILL YOU-"

And out of the blew came a beautiful, gentle melody. Alexis's muscles lost their tension through the music while his eyes widened, and he slowly lowered his lances.

"Wait, what-" he shook his head and turned around, spotting Mairi playing her fiddle, though her distraught face did not reflect the melody. "Thanks, cousin."

Mairi stopped playing, but her frown did not waver even as she pulled out the Gospel Key.

"Yeah, we won anyway," he scoffed, before frowning in worry. "Where's Braille?"

"Gah!" he turned and saw the younger girl stomping towards him. "Insolent samurai! How dare she beat my two strongest servants?! And how dare the great Relbeo refuse to submit to my will and allow combination!"

"Do I want to know?" he questioned.

Braille merely grimaced. "It is nothing to worry about, big brother. Tell me we at least achieved our sacred goal."

"We did," Alexis turned one final glare at Gajeel before returning his sight to the other girls. "Let's get going. The enchantment won't last long, and I'm not interested in fighting the others before that happens."

Gajeel could only watch as Mairi pulled out a white runestone and pressed on it, and again when the three Clan Garten children vanished into white runes, along with one of the Keys to Brigid.

* * *

 **And that's that-**

 **Gajeel: Rust?! I got beat cause of motherfucking rust!**

 **Hey, it makes sense.**

 **Gajeel: Like hell it does!**

 **The power of Logical Weakness compels you!**

 **Gajeel: What?**

 **Err, never mind. Don't forget to let me know what you thought. And don't forget to check out the stories TV Trope Page under 'Alternate Tail Series.'**

 **Also, I have a new discord channel for my fanfiction and deviantart exploits. Look for them at** **/GD98Nrh** **to talk more about Alternate Tail and my other stories.**

 **By the way, if you run into a woman named Mrs. Rosaline Evergreen, just play along with what she says.**

 **Gajeel: You ever think you might be insane.**

 **Hey, I'm a writer. Insanity is my territory.**


	8. RTW: Fairies Blown to the Wind Part 1

**Hello, my awaiting fans!**

 **Gajeel: Fans mean someone actually enjoys this.**

 **Grrr… anyway, I managed to get not one, but two chapters out! The first one is for tonight, the second tomorrow. A little something to keep y'all occupied until December.**

 **Mira: Another hiatus? How come-**

 **College.**

 **Mira: Oh, never mind.**

 **First I want to thank grassfire101 and mariosuperfly for favoriting and following Alternate Tail. Second, I want to thank OneWhoCharms, Ray Akaba 210, Warmachine375, and Shiranai Atsune for their reviews.**

* * *

 **Well, with that out of the way, it's time for the obligatory public disclaimer. I'll just pull out a name from this little hat… da da da…**

 **Lily: Where did you even get a hat?**

 **And… disclaimer will be done by Freed.**

 **Freed: Fair enough. DigiXBot does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Fairies Blown to the Wind Part 1**

"We're back!" Alexis shouted as he barged into the throne room, followed by a skipping Braille and a demure Mairi.

Against the walls of the chamber, Mercator frowned in disapproval. "Control yourself, Alexis."

Alexis's optimism deflated for a second. "Sorry, father," but his smile returned just as fast. "But you would be in a good mood too if you came back with this." He then pulled out a golden object.

The older man's eyes widened in surprise. "You managed to find it. Congratulations, son."

"Well done, Alexis," the graveling voice of their leader said as she walked towards him.

"Thank you, Chieftain," Alexis said proudly as he bowed before her while holding the metal object before her.

"Unfortunately," she said sadly as she picked it up." that is not the entire Gospel Key."

Alexis flinched. "W-what? What do you mean?"

"It seems that Joseph has chosen to divide the Key into four component in a way that it'll show us Brigid's locations when they are all together. Quite clever, to be honest."

"Hmm," Braille huffed. "So that was the traitor's ploy. No matter! A demon-gifted like myself could easily bring them together!" she cackled while Mairi rolled her eyes before her.

"Braille-" Mercator spoke up sternly.

"That's enough, Braille," he stopped when the chieftain spoke, and so did the eccentric girl. "Our quest to Brigid has just begun." She turned to Mercator. "I take it the Strainraisers are organizing themselves, my son."

Mercator nodded. "The continental mediator known as the Magic Council has been investigating our attacks on the traitor's legacies. It won't be long before they discover the connection just as that guild has."

"Then we must make haste," she turned to the younger trio. "You three gather supplies you need. We must get our hands on the pieces no matter what."

"Yes, Chieftain!" Alexis and Braille shouted while Mairi nodded. They then walked out of the throne room.

Once they've left, Mercator spoke up. "Chieftain-"

"No need for formality at this point, Mercator."

His grizzly-beard shook as he sighed. "Mother. There is something I am curious about. You have ordered the termination of Joseph Mcgarden's legacies so that the secrets of our clans are reclaimed from Strainraiser thieves. But what of his granddaughter?"

"I've already spoken on this with Murray," the Chieftain stated. "Levy Mcgarden is but a child, innocent of her grandfather's sins. She will and must be taken in by us for our clans future."

"And if she refuses?"

A crooked smile crossed the old woman's face. "She will change her mind in due time."

* * *

Alexis was walking down the hall when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "We need to talk, Alexis."

The youth turned around to see Murray standing before him. "What's wrong, mother?"

The woman responded with a stern frown. "Mairi told me what happened on your last mission."

"That sneak," he muttered under his breath before putting on a calm expression. "Look, that dragon slayer caught me off guard. Luckily he thought I was a weaker mage and didn't expect me to use my hands-"

"And afterward," she interrupted. "Even after you have him paralyzed."

"... okay, so I might have gone a bit overboard."

"A bit overboard? Alexis, you were trying to skewer a petrified opponent alive without a fight! No warrior shouldn't win in such a way!"

"What's the big deal?" he argued back. "Mairi was able to stop me."

"And what if she hadn't?!" she took a deep breath before continuing. "Alexis, your Histeria is getting worse. I'm not sure sending you out to the field is a good idea."

She reached out to stroke his cheek, only for him to pull away. "I'll be fine," he bitterly let out. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be joining father on the next quest. Besides," he turned around and walked away. "Once we get Brigid, I'll never have to worry about my Histeria again."

"Alexis!" she cried out, only for him to ignore her. With one hand she clenched it into a fist, while with the other she reached under her dress and pulled out a necklace with a multi-knot shaped pendant.

"I can't afford to lose another child to the Garten Curse," she let out as a tear raced down her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Magic Council, the nine seats were in an uproar upon the recent series of tragedies. However, it all came to a halt when Gran Doma slammed his staff into the hardwood floors.

"Enough!" his booming voice resonated along with the bang from his staff. "We waste time here arguing while numerous wizards are being targeted all across Western Ishgar!"

"Work is being done to protect who is left, Chairman," Org spoke calmly. "Rune Knights have been deployed to protect recorded Letter Mages."

"I hope we haven't spread our forces too thin," the gray-haired councilwoman stated.

"It's been much easier since we discovered the current victims had one connection, the late Wizard Saint Joseph Mcgarden."

Another round of muttering began.

"That Mcgarden?"

"What does the Letter Warlock have to do with this?"

"Perhaps he's responsible."

Everyone paused at the gruff tone of a wild-looking counselor with an eye-patch.

"What do you mean, Ursus?" Org questioned with narrow eyes, the creature on his head glaring as well.

"Think about it. Ten years after his death a number of his disciples or colleagues are being targeted and put into a coma. Besides, he's always been mysterious. He appeared decades ago saving a library in Caelum from a devastating fire literally out of nowhere. There are no records of his birth or any time before his first public appearance. "

"You suspect Mcgarden might be involved," Gran Doma questioned sternly. "He was a Wizard Saint-"

"And so were Jose and Stormorse. Chairman, we can't afford to be caught off guard."

"We also can't allow ourselves to fall to paranoia," the old woman argued

"Enough of this chatter. We will continue to locate and protect anyone with connections to Mcgarden," the chairman gripped tightly on his staff. "And we'll be able to find out who dares disrupt the balance."

Behind the front door to the chamber, Lahar and a grizzly-faced man stood behind.

"This sounds so hard to believe," Lahar muttered. "I spent years studying Mcgarden's thesis. Hard to imagine he would be involved in such a conspiracy."

"Maybe an old enemy that wants revenge," the other man replied.

"Maybe. You should get yourself cleaned up, Doranbolt," Lahar stated. "There's a good chance we'll meet Fairy Tail again."

The semi-retired agent's eyes widened, his mind flashing back to the violet-haired swordsgirl he thought died years ago. "What makes you say that?"

Lahar sighed in exasperation. "Knowing that guild, they've already found themselves in the thick of it."

* * *

"Levy-chan, Levy-chan!" Lisanna shook the blanked-eyed, blue-haired girl's shoulder.

Levy blinked for a bit before turning. "Oh, what's wrong?

The Takeover frowned "I should be asking you that. You've been out of it since you got back."

"I have just been thinking about Clan Garten," Levy replied. ' _And the fact I lost that key piece to them.'_ "They just give me a bad feeling."

"You're telling me. Those guys are bad news," Lisanna shivered. "Especially those Automatons."

"What do you mean?"

Lisanna sat down next to her. "When I was on that vulture, I could feel a soul inside it."

"Wait, it's alive?!"

"Not really," the white-haired girl gripped her shoulders. "That soul was from an actual vulture. But, but it felt so old and ragged like it was alive for too long.

"You see, every animal has an amount of time they're meant to live, and their souls reflect how much of that time they've used. For example, Lily might be over a century old, but his soul has the same age as Macao or Wakaba."

"I'm not sure he would like either of those statements," Levy quipped.

Lisanna giggled before continuing. "But that soul in the Automaton. It should have moved on to the next life a long time ago."

Levy was about to ask more when Freed walked over. "Are you alright, Levy?"

"I'm fine, Freed," she quickly replied. "Any good news."

"Plenty of news actually," the older man said. "Thanks to Master Makarov and Master Macao I managed to locate some of the legacies and colleagues not yet reached by Clan Garten."

"And if they're any more worries don't worry," Macao spoke up from the bar. "I got word from the grapevine that the Magic Council is doing what it can to protect them."

"That's great!" Levy exclaimed, jumping from her seat. "So we just have to find them and get the Key Pieces from them before Clan Garten does!"

"And finish whatever my teacher has begun," Freed continued

Levy faintly smiled in agreement. "How are the others?"

"Well, we're barely making progress on Gajeel," Erza said as she rubbed a wet rag on the rusty, petrified dragon slayer. "The rust remover is barely making a dent through his prison."

A deep groan emitted from the rusty body. "That's enough Gajeel," the Titania reprimanded. "Being frustrated won't solve anything.

"What about Mira and Lily?" Levy asked, turning to see that her two teammates were still statues.

Kagura, who was sitting by them with Carla, shook her head. "No good, not even a wiggle."

"What about Evergreen? If the magic's like hers-"

"Already tried," the petrify mage spoke up. "Problem is it looks like I can only undo my own petrification spells rather than someone else."

"It sounds like this Thesaurian magic operates the same way as Enchantment," Makarov spoke up. "So either only a stronger enchantment could undo this without the brat's involvement, or we wait for it to wear off based on how powerful he was."

"Hope it doesn't take too long then," a deep voice said, causing everyone to see that that Lily and Mira were moving again.

"You're back to normal!" Kagura cheered.

"Luckily that guy's magic was enchantment like master said," Mira said as she stretched her arms above her while Lily reverted to his smaller form and arched his back. "So it was only a matter of time before it wore off. And right before I went stiff too."

"Wait, wore off?" Elfman asked, before turning shocked eyes to Gajeel, who was shaking violently. "Oh, shit!" he ran to grab Gajeel, take him across the guildhall to the door, then throw him outside and shut the door.

"Elfman," his older sister reprimanded. "what are you even doing?"

"Sorry, nee-san," Elfman replied hastily as he pulled a table to block the door. "But Gajeel's been trying to get out of his metal prison for a while. And once that rust fades off, he'll unleash a manly storm of scales!"

Both Lily and Evergreen choked in remembrance. "Just like on Tenrou..." Evergreen let out. " Enough to snap bark."

"Everyone, get down!" Elfman shouted as the entire guild got on the ground, using the nearest table (or the bar if they were lucky) as a makeshift shield as a monstrous roar followed by numerous wheezing came from outside. Metal clings echoed through the wood from numerous iron fragments crashing into it.

"Oh great," Makarov groaned as he facepalmed. "Now we pay to fix the door

"Don't worry," Macao waved. "We've been having Laki do wood repairs to save money."

"Huh, that's actually a good idea. I didn't expect that from you."

The fourth master grumbled. "Geez, thanks for the support."

"Is he done?" Cana asked as she moved her head from behind a beer barrel.

Lily held up a palm. "Wait for it…"

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Gajeel's booming voice not only made it through the door but also shook the building's foundation. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WILL-"

Levy decided to blank out from Gajeel's rant, her face already red from his intensity, and cheeked up on everyone, who were all in shock of Gajeel's newly born rage. Most of them were frightened by his vocal rant, while some like Cana and Bickslow listened with interest and others like Lily and Mira with boredom.

She saw Alzack doing his best to cover up Asuka's ears, and she spotted Macao, Mira, and Lisanna doing the same to Rogue, Kagura, and Carla respectively (meanwhile, the frightened Rogue was holding down Frosch's ears. The green Exceed had a rather placid expression with no idea on what was happening). Levy couldn't blame them, the rant had the most collections of swear words she had ever heard.

"AND IT WILL BE BY FAR THE MOST DELICIOUS AND SATISFYING SANDWICH THAT I WILL EVER EAT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" everything was silent before the door was slammed open and Gajeel furiously entered the building.

"Are you feeling better now?" Lily asked sardonically as Gajeel pumped his rear on a chair next to him. Gajeel grumbled back in response.

"I am!" Bickslow cackled while writing down on a notepad. "Thanks, Gajeel! You just helped improve my arsenal!"

"You mean your vocabulary?" Evergreen said in a dull tone.

"Eh, po-tay-to, po-ta-to!"

"Meh," Cana waved her hand in a bored tone. "I've heard worse."

"Well, with that out of the way," Freed spoke up. "Our next course of action is to locate the Key Piece. I've identified four possible suspects who are the most likely to possess one of them. Of course, it is no guarantee that at least one of them will have possession, let alone three of them."

"Best case will involve us splitting into four teams to reach them in time," Erza stated. "Who are we looking for?"

"The first one is Jean-Luc Neville, a close colleague and friend of Joseph and the leader of the Archeologist Society. Currently, he's researching ruins dating to the Golden Age, the era of Lost Magic."

"That era's always popping up, huh?" Wakaba commented.

"The second was a professor named Jeanne Rousseau."

"Rousseau, huh?" Makarov muttered. "She was a strong opponent and critic against guild structures, of all types of guilds. I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not that Joseph taught her."

"Was?" Mira asked. "You're saying she's dead?"

"Correct, she died 11 years ago," Freed answered primly. "The third is Zimbardo. Currently, he's the guild master of Chained Ego, a guild that's been in co-operation with the Magic Council."

"What sort of co-operation we're talking about?" Lily questioned.

Freed grabbed a piece of paper from the table to review. "It seems to be prison management. Though I'm not sure why. Anyway, the last individual is Chekov, a playwright that lives in Agremone, a town close to the borders of Bosco."

"Huh," Laki smiled. "Right in my home field."

"You're from the Bosco border?" Levy asked. "Actually, that explains a lot of how you speak Laki..."

"What are you chattering about?"

"Did you say, play writer?" Erza spoke up, taking a deep breath before releasing a determined smile. "I shall go. I refuse to allow that dastardly clan to wipe out the arts!"

"I've always wanted to try Boscovan Beer," Cana grinned with delight. "Sign me up!"

"Oh, it's been an eternity since I was last home," Laki cheered while clapping her hands together. "Count me in too!"

"Maybe I should tag along," Max muttered sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Just to keep everyone on track."

"So who else is going where?" Gajeel asked.

"I volunteer the Nebula Knights to find Zimbardo and see if he had the Key Piece," Freed spoke.

"Awesome! I always wanted to visit a prison without being arrested," Bickslow laughed.

"Why is it that I don't want to know how many times that was," Evergreen grumbled.

Mira spoke up next. "Well, guess I'll be leading my team to-"

"Actually, Mira," Levy interrupted. "I think it's best we split the team for now."

"Excuse me?

"Just to cover more ground," the Letter Mage answered. "I'm sure me, Gajeel and Lily can handle it."

"After last time, I don't think so."

"Don't worry!" the two girls turned to see Jet and Droy raising their hands. "If you need backup-" Jet began.

"You can count on Team Shadowgear!" Droy finished through his mutton leg.

"You two, really?" Gajeel scoffed.

"We could use the extra muscle," Lily said. "I'm sure it won't be like last time."

"Hey, those cannibals got lucky!' Droy shouted. "And we're a lot stronger since then!"

"... fine," Gajeel shrugged. "You wanna tag along, go ahead."

"Well, in that case," Mira said. "I'll be taking Elfman, Lisanna, Kagura, and Carla to go find what Rousseau left behind."

"Alright!" Elfman roared with delight. "Another manly Strauss family quest!"

"Well," Kagura said sheepishly with a sweatdrop. "Carla and I aren't Strauss's."

"You're practically the younger siblings for us now," Lisanna teased.

"So our team will be going after Neville," Lily stated.

"While we do have a good set of teams," Erza said. "There is the matter of keeping contact. After all, at best only three of them will have the key piece. We need to keep track of each other quickly to compare progress."

"What about your cards, Cana?" Levy asked.

"Those only works in pairs," Cana replied. "We would need about 12 cards just to talk directly. Having some set here could end up delaying talk. If we could make it easier…"

A bout of chuckling brought everyone's attention "Did someone say," Warren said as pushed a pair of glasses up his nose. "Communication?"

"I guess," Cana replied dryly. "And where did you get those glasses?"

"From me!" Laki grumbled as she took her glasses off from the telepath's face.

"Sorry," Warren said meekly. "Dramatic effect," he coughed to recompose himself. "Anyway, you don't need to worry about keeping in constant talk because I have these!" he moved himself to the left to show a set of four lacrima crystals held in a metal frame, revealing a single side surrounded by a border.

"Wait, are those communication lacrimas?" Freed asked in surprise of seeing them small and square instead of large and round.

"That's right, it's a little project I've been working on," Warren explained. "They're only prototypes, and only send out simple signals instead of real face-to-face talk like standard Communication Lacrimas. But they're easier to carry with you."

"Not bad Warren," Mira said. "I never took you for the inventor type."

"Hey, I handle guild communications, remember," Warren said. " _Alright, Mira thinks I'm cool! I wonder if Lilith's hearing-"_

"You're projecting again," Max said.

The telepath's face went red. " _Crap!"_

"So how exactly does this little thing work?" Cana asked as she picked one up.

"Well, they work by-"

* * *

 _An army of monstrous humanoids stumbling through a city filled with tall pillars covered in ivy as a terrifying storm raged above, looking like a red funnel of devilish clouds._

 _Levy sitting on a throne as white runes slithered across her body like vicious snakes..._

 _A gigantic humanoid wielding a battle ax marching through the same town approaching the viewpoint of the vision. And on the reflection of broken glass was a metal humanoid with thorn-like crowns._

As quickly as the visions appeared they vanished, leaving Carla in a frightened trance. She looked and saw that no one had noticed her reaction yet. ' _Another vision. But what was happening to Levy? I can't just tell them that-'_

* * *

"Everything alright, Carla?" she turned around and saw Lily standing behind her.

"I'm fine," she quickly responded. "There's nothing to worry about

The older Exceed's frown showed his doubts. "You had another vision, did you?"

She stiffened at his question before scowling. "I suppose your relationship with one precog makes you an expert, does it?"

"Not at all," Lily stated. "I won't force you to tell. But, from personal experience, often sharing what you see will lessen the burden. It's still your choice."

"Everything okay, Carla?" Kagura asked as she came over and knelt before her partner."

Carla switched her sight between Lily and Kagura before sighing. "I… had another vision. One quite dangerous."

Everyone's attention turned to her. "Another one?" Gajeel gruffed. "Well, how bad is it?"

"A city was, or will be, invaded by a horrendous army," Carla explained sternly. "I didn't get much, but it involved strange monsters, an ax-wielding giant, and… I'm sure it was some sort of human automaton. All in a battle within a single city."

"A human automaton?" Lisanna gasped. "So someone's soul…"

"Carla, which city did you see?" Makarov asked.

The white Exceed frowned. "I'm not sure. It had multiple pillars with ivy all over them."

"Ivy huh," Makarov muttered. "That could be… I'll see what I can do"

"Maybe that giant Carla saw was Brigid," Levy suggested. "And that battle is what will happen if we don't stop them!"

Lily frowned. "We don't that for sure…"

"Still," she protested. "It doesn't change the fact that we have to stop them."

"Don't worry, Shrimp" Gajeel boasted. "Those punks are gonna learn they messed with the wrong guild. Nothing's gonna stop us!"

* * *

"Mrrrgh…" Gajeel groaned as every bump from the cart's ride.

"Nothing but motion sickness anyway," Jet quipped.

"Shut it… Sarusuke…"

The speedster's face went red with annoyance. "Don't go calling me that, metalhead!"

"'Sarusuke?'" Levy whispered to Lily and Droy.

"Jet's real name," Droy answered while counting seeds in his palm. "He's really touchy about it."

"Jet works much better alongside his magic," Lily said while examining his staff.

"Yeah," the plant mage nodded. "So you guys alright with this?"

"Alright with what?"

"You know, splitting up team… team…" Droy blinked. "Wow, you guys have been gone so long I forgot your team name."

"Well, we never really had one in the first place," Levy calmly stated.

"WHAT?!" the Shadow Gear duo. "You don't have a team name?!"

Levy flinched at their reaction, while Lily rubbed his ears and Gajeel moaned in discomfort."

"Not really," Levy continued. "I know other groups have team names like Osprey, Shadowgear, and the Nebula Knights, but is it that big of a deal?"

"You bet it is!" Jet shouted. "A team name brings to life the connection you all have. You never came up with one?"

"It never came up when it was just the three of us," Lily said. "Nor after the five of us were declared a team by Mira. What do they refer us to anyway?"

"Mostly the 'Strongest Team' thanks to Lisanna," Droy said. "Though a couple call it either 'Team Mira' or 'Team Gajeel.'"

"'Team Gajeel?'"

"He stood out the most from you three."

"Hmm," Lily shrugged. "Well it any case, we never needed a team…" he suddenly paused and drifted out into space.

"Lily?" Levy asked in concern, before nudging his shoulder a bit. "Are you okay?"

The Exceed's eyes cleared over as he shook his head. "Sorry, I lost my train of thought. How much longer..."

"About 20 minutes," Levy answered hesitantly. "What was it?"

"Honestly it made no sense," he stated, a frown on his face. "It's an impossible feeling."

' _That feeling, I haven't felt it in years. But why now, there hasn't been one for almost seven years…'_

* * *

Galloping across a stone road were three silver-colored horses carrying three self-proclaimed knights.

"So we're any closer to that guild?" Bickslow asked, his dolls dangling around him by ropes tied to his waist

"Any closer? And closer?"

"We should get there in about five minutes," Evergreen replied. "Though it matters how we deal with this Zimbardo man."

"There is a good chance he does not have the artifact," Freed replied.

"So why go?" Bickslow asked.

"For my teacher, I must…"

* * *

 _Years Ago:_

 _A woman wearing a long, auburn gown paced frantically in front of the steel gate leading into a large mansion. The stress was causing her short green hair to frizzle._

" _Calm down, my dear," said a man next to her. He was wearing a black tailored suit with tails, a collar covering his neck, and a black top hat._

" _Calm down?!" the woman shrieked. "He should have been here an hour ago!"_

" _Lord and Lady Justine," a guard said. "Sir Mcgarden has arrived."_

 _A carriage pulled up next to the two nobles, and out came the Wizard Saint wearing a black cloak over his body._

" _Your lordship," Joseph Mcgarden said as he gave a slight bow._

" _Ah, Mcgarden-san," Lord Justine said. "I am glad you arrived."_

" _My pleasure," Joseph replied._

" _What took you so long?" Lady Justine questioned in a haughty tone._

" _Well, I had to find a good sitter for my granddaughter," Joseph answered. "Now, where is our patient."_

" _Follow me," Lord Justine said as he led the Saint into his mansion. "As you know we've tried everything to cure Frederick. Healers, Despellers, Herbalist. None of them could cure him."_

" _So why request me?" Joseph asked with a raised eyebrow. "They are many wizards skilled in healing."_

" _Yes, but none are expert in the cause." Lord Justine grimaced for a second before speaking. "Not that long ago I bought a rare tablet- from legal sources, I assure you!" he answered to the suspicious glare of the Wizard Saint._

 _Joseph was silent for what felt like forever for the noble but was really a few seconds. "Go on," He encouraged._

 _The noble shivered before continuing. "We were warned that some… residues of that curse might be left. I keep it locked up but Frederick, bless the boy, was far too curious and…"_

" _I'm starting to get a picture," Joseph muttered. "Where is he now?"_

 _Lord Justine had them stopped by a ladder leading to a closed hatch into the attic. "We had to lock him away after… after," he pulled down his collar, revealing long scars on his neck._

" _I understand. Just leave it all to me," Joseph climbed up the ladder, and pushed the cover out of the way before climbing in._

 _Closing the panel behind left him in complete darkness, so he softly wrote in the air. "Solid Script: Light." The word appearing in his palm illuminated the space around him, revealing a small dusty room. He saw a small bed with the mattress ripped apart, and a dumbwaiter on the back wall where old scraps of food remained. The room was a pigsty. The only unaffected portion was a small bookshelf with neatly sorted books in good condition._

" _Interesting," he muttered. Suddenly from the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of movement. He turned his head and saw nothing, only to feel a gush from his left._

" _Well, well, it looks like I found you," he said, before writing a spell. "Solid Script: Silk!" he threw the web into the darkness, and a high-pitched snarl revealed it hit its target._

 _Walking over to the sound, he found "silk" had trapped a small figure against the wall. It had boyish proportions, but it did not look human. Black fur came out from holes in his tattered dress shirt. His hands and feet ended in sharp claws, some popping through his black shoes. Small hard bumps that made Joseph think of horns came from the creature's head._

" _Frederick, I presume," Joseph asked._

 _The creature snarled in response, causing the Saint to shake his head. "Just as I thought. Dark Écriture has taken over your body. Most would think you were far gone," he gently reached for the creature's head, who growled back. "But not me."_

 _He looked around before finding on the floor and picked it up. "Nice book you have there. '_ Treasure Island.' _A story of boyhood and adventure, a favorite."_

 _The creature was silent in response, only staring at the man with its green eyes._

"'This grove, that was now so peaceful, must have rung with cries, I thought,'" _Joseph smiled fondly before kneeling so he would be face to face with the youngling. "_ 'And even with the thought I could hear it…'"

"'R-ringing,'" _the boy trapped with a word made of silk wheezed, his voice strained from no use in a long time. "'_ Ringing still…'"

" _It is a favorite then. Now, why would a rampaging beast keep a good book in prime condition and even happily recall the words in them? Unless, unless Frederick is still in there, wanting to be free."_

 _The boy looked at him with not fierceness but begging. "Free?"_

 _Joseph smiled fondly and rubbed the boy's head. "That right's Frederick. I'm here to free you."_

* * *

"Freed. Freed!" the rune mage was pulled back to the present by Evergeen's shouting. "We're here!"

Freed quickly pulled on the reigns, causing his horse to pull back on its hind legs and let out a loud neigh before falling onto all fours. Freed unmounted and walked next to his teammates to look at the guildhall in front of them. The guildhall was a four-hallway stoned building than when looked from above looked like a square ring. The many windows had bars in front of them, and the double-sided door was manned by two guards wearing black robes and having a symbol of a purple heart wrapped in chains on the chest.

"Yesh, nice hospitality," Bickslow quipped, tilting his head to the side with his dolls doing the same.

"Back then, Chained Ego had a more hospital face," a man with messy brown hair, a curved mustache, and goatee said as he walked over to them. He wore a chestnut three-piece suit, and the many wrinkles on his face, despite being in his mid-thirties, shown he rarely smiled these days. "But after accepting this request from the magic council, we took on a more intimidating face." He held out a hand to them. "Zimbardo, master of Chained Ego."

Freed accepted the hand and shook. "Freed Justine, Fairy Tail wizard. These are my teammates Evergreen and Bickslow."

"Hello there," Evergreen said courtly while Bickslow chuckled as he untied his dolls.

"It's nice to meet a fellow student of the Letter Warlock," Zimbardo said. "Guess you're the second group of guest coming here.

"Second?" Freed asked.

"It looks like the guild is quite secure," a new voice announced. Freed turned his head and saw a team of Rune Knights, led by Lahar, Doranbolt, and a navy-haired woman. "We can start on the transfer and finally bring you to safe-" Lahar paused when he recognized the three Fairy Tail wizards standing next to the guild master. "Why should I not be surprised?"

"... awkward…" the five dolls commented. When everyone turned to Bickslow he grinned in amusement. "Hey, my babies call it as they see it."

 **There's the first chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow, so stay tune.**


	9. RTW: Fairies Blown to the Wind Part 2

**Here's the second upload of the week for Alternate Tail. Just want to thank Shadowwolf1997 and Ray Akaba 210 for their reviews yesterday. And let us begin...**

 **Fairies Blown to the Wind Part 2**

"A theater," Erza chimed as they walked through a bazaar, where haggling and bartering were heard all around them for spices, books, and jewels. "To think we could have the chance to witness the fine arts." She cleared her throat before letting out her vocals. "Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do…"

"Hey, ease up, Erza!" Cana said as she pulled a glass bottle from her lips. "We're not here for acting, remember. We grab this Key Piece and

"Says the girl that decided to flood herself with alcohol," Laki reprimanded.

"I am not ashamed," Cana chuckled as she continued drinking.

"This place is a lot different from any other town in Fiore," Max said.

"It's cause Agremone's been closer to Bosco than Fiore," Laki explained. "It would petition to rejoin if it wasn't for one annoying factor."

Erza wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Slavery."

"Yup. Our blood might be Bosconian, but we don't want the music of chains every day."

"Changing the subject," Max spoke up. "Anything we need to know about this Chekhov guy."

"Well he's a playwright and a student of Levy's gramps," Cana listed. "And apparently he moved here from Onibus Town."

"Onibus," Erza muttered as they arrived in a small globe-shaped building. "Why does that sound familiar." She knocked on the door twice and waited until the door opened partially.

Peeking from inside was a short man with a long face, short purple hair which was styled with two antennas, and a green suit. "Oh, hello there," the man greeted. "My name is Chekhov."

"Greetings, Chekhov-san," Erza introduced. "My name is Erza Scarlet. With me are Cana, Laki, and Max. All of came from Fairy Tail-"

"Fairy Tail!" Chekhov interrupted with sparkles in his eyes. "Is that same guild with the lousy actors that saved my brother's dream. You're welcome!"

"Um, yes," Erza replied. "And by brother you mean…"

"Rabian, of course!" Chekhov said. "My identical twin brother!"

"Context, please?" Laki spoke up.

"Oh yeah, the strongest-slash-unnamed team helped a theater in Onibus," Cana said, waving her hand casually. "Don't remember much but Levy was a princess, Mira was a sexy villain, Lyon got stagefright, Gajeel's a lousy dragon, and Lily was a stagehand."

"...It's amazing I can listen to that and think that makes sense."

"Have you come to help as well?" Chekhov asked.

"Not in the way you think," Erza said. "Can we head inside?"

Chekhov frowned, but he opened the door wider to allow the four in. He led them into a small dresser room, where he sat on a stool and started to rub a small blue orb with a white rag.

"Nice orb," Cana said.

"Thank you. This lacrima is meant to help bring my plays to life during dress rehearsal and live performance. So what is the problem?" Chekhov asked.

"You were a student of Joseph Mcgarden, correct?" Erza asked.

Chekhov nodded. "That's right. Mcgarden-sensei helped me in my ability as a play writer. It was thanks to him my shows are popular here in Agremone. You're welcome."

"You're welcome for what?" Max asked.

"Unfortunately, that makes you a target," Erza said and started to explain about Clan Garten and the key piece. By the end, Chekhov was sweating madly, some falling on the orb.

"These Clan Garten people… are after me… for some gift my teacher gave me years ago."

"That's right," Erza nodded. "We came not just for the key, but to get you to safety."

Chekhov sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, you're welcome-"

"Again with that," Max muttered.

"So when do we leave?"

"Not in your short life!" they turned around and saw standing by the door was a young woman with a fiddle and a girl wearing a jumpsuit and goggles. "For fate has decreed your end, Strainseir!"

The fairies quickly stood in front of Chekhov. "Clan Garten, I'm guessing?" Laki asked.

"They matched Levy's description," Erza sternly said as she summoned a sword into her hand. She saw Cana holding a set of glowing cards and sand dancing around Max. "A fiddler named Mairi and a blind girl named Braille."

"I am not blind, fool!" Braille shouted. "My sight was blocked to seal my great power!"

"She's also a Chunbiyo," Erza added as a casual afterthought.

"Look, we came to keep Chekky here safe," Cana said. "So why don't you high-tail out of here?"

"Um, could you not call me Chekky?" Chekhov said meekly. "You're welcome…"

"We have no such intentions!" Braille declared.

"Wrong answer," Max taunted.

"Best leave without your back arched while you have the chance," Laki added.

Mairi frowned and started to play a high pitched wail on her fiddle, forcing the fairies to cover their ears to stop the agony.

"Crap, what is that?!" Cana shouted over the noise.

"Her fiddle!" Erza yelled back. "Someone stop her-"

"Oh no!" Erza turned around and saw that Chekhov's orb had a crack in it, a crack that was growing larger. "What have you done?!" the playwright shouted.

Erza was going to ask more when the orb completely shattered from the noise, releasing a bright white light that swallowed everyone in the area.

When the light faded, Erza found herself in a wide grassy field. But when she tried to concentrate on it, the plains shimmered. "What is this place? Heaven?"

"What sorcery is this?!" Erza turned her head down and saw Braille. However, instead of her jumpsuit, she wore a loose beige tunic with a leather belt tied around her waist. Knee-high boots ran up her legs. The only thing left of her outfit was her goggles.

Looking down, Erza saw her clothes have been replaced with a chainmail-armor that hung on her like a loose dress, metal boots, and leather gloves.

"What is going on?" Erza questioned.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Erza turned to Chekhov, who while dressed the same was holding a wooden lyre. "This is not good."

"Chekhov-san, what is this place?" Erza questioned.

"This… this is my Stagehand Magic. It puts everyone within an illusion based on my plays. It was activated when that orb I had shattered You're welcome."

"You're welcome for what?" Erza muttered. She closed her left eye and saw that the field was backstage. Still, she could hear the wind blowing through the grasses and feel it grazing her face. The illusion was not just an optical one.

She opened her left eye and turned to Chekhov. "How do we get out of this?"

"You can't," Checkov answered. "The only way is to complete 'Sir Gallant the Grand' which follows the Knight, his Squire, and a bard on a quest to save a princess. A little cliche, but it is quite popular."

"But why are we on the same team?" Braille asked.

"Well, I usually have actors with the defined roles. But without them, the casting became random. You're welcome."

"Never say that Braille the Automaton Tamer was not unreasonable," the young girl turned her head to Erza. "So what say you, Strainseir?"

Erza grinned in response and spoke dramatically. "If we are in a play, then the show must go on!"

* * *

"Graves," Elfman muttered. "Just had to be graves."

The Strauss-Mikazuchi-Exceed team's search for Rousseau has fruitless so far. A search in her old home was not able to bring out the missing Key Piece. Neither had checking with the scholar's living family, though they were able to confirm that she did receive a Key Piece from Joseph.

* * *

" _She really had it?" Mira asked the man sitting on the humble couch opposite her._

" _Yes," the pepper and salt haired man answered. "It matched the description you gave. My aunt said it was a gift from her teacher. After she died, it was buried with her."_

" _Mister Rousseau-"_

" _Please, call me Jaune."_

" _This group that's after the Key Piece will do anything to get it. They won't just go after people with a direct connection to Joseph Mcgarden, but to anyone with even a few degrees of separation. So could you please tell us where she is buried?"_

 _Jaune Rousseau sighed. "Auntie always has a lot to say about guilds, about how they prevent individual work from succeeding. But, but I think I can trust you."_

* * *

"You sure Rousseau-san wouldn't mind," Kagura asked.

"Probably she would," the grave tender leading the five said. He was a wrinkly old man with decayed skin that made him look like a zombie. "But given what that Clan Garlic-"

"Clan Garten," Lisanna corrected in politeness.

"Did to those other people, I feel that, ironically, her grave is safer explored by Fairy Tail. Stop here," he said as raised his hand. They were standing in front of a stone coffin with the name "Jeanne Rousseau" scribed on top. The grave tender put his hands on the stone slab and tried to push, only to struggle helplessly.

"Come on, you!" he grumbled. Suddenly, he almost fell into the coffin when the top was pulled away.

"Sorry," Mira said as she put the stone slab gently onto the ground with ease. "But we're in a rush." She gazed inside and saw the preserved body of a gray-haired woman that died roughly in her 50's. And in the grasp of her hands was a golden Key Piece

"Oh, you young people usually are," the grave tender replied before reaching. "Just leave this part to me." He carefully removed Rousseau's fingers from the artifact, picked it up, then handed it to Mira. "There you go. Now about that sla-" he turned and saw the slab was already done.

"This man's got it covered," Elfman said while wiping his hands free of any dust or cobwebs.

The grave tender shrugged. "Well, I guess you do. Now let's get moving before-" suddenly he swayed on his feet.

"Mister Gravetender?" Lisanna asked in worry.

"I… feel… sleepy…" he collapsed face first and was quickly caught by Kagura.

"Mister Gravetender!"

"Don't worry," a familiar voice called out as Murry stepped forward with a team of five Clan Garten warriors. "I simply used a sleeping spell," she rubbed her bracelets where three glyphs had a faint glow. "Unfortunately, it only works best on weak targets."

Mira stood ready for a fight with one first raised and the hand holding the Key Piece behind her. "We already got it, so just leave before we get rough."

Murray frowned in annoyance. "That's not going to happen," she turned to two of her men who pulled out swords. "Do it."

The two men struck their swords into the ground, causing knot-like circles to appear on the ground in front of them.

"Come forth, Hell-Pig!"

"Come forth, Megalania!"

From the summon chant came forth two automatons. The first was a snarling metal boar-like beast with sharp incisors, a massive head, and rivaling Elfman at the height of 6.9 feet.

The second was a long metallic lizard that reminded Mira of a monitor lizard, though much bigger at 15 feet long from head to tail.

"Those are some manly beasts," Elfman stated as he raised both fists in front of him.

"These automatons are getting quite annoying," Carla muttered as she dragged the grave tender away from the area.

"Automatons," Lisanna said. "Machines with souls trapped in them. She turned to her older sister and whispered. "Mira-nee, I might know how to take those out easily."

"You sure about that?" Mira asked.

"I hope so. Though it might work best one at a time."

"Let's hope they won't combine again," Kagura added. "But we'll try to keep them apart."

"Good luck," Mira said, before turning to face Murray. "Because I'll be dealing with the main threat. Satan Soul: Kitsune!" Mira's body glowed before transforming into the fox demon.

"How interesting," Murray said. "The Kitsune, an ancient demon even older that the Golden Age. Take them down."

The five warriors and the two automatons charged forward. The two with the sword were met by Kagura's blade, while three were knocked away by Elfman.

"Yeah, that's how a man does it- wow!" He quickly caught the charging Megalania before it could take a bite out of him. "Not so fast, you overgrown iguana!"

"Yokai Cross!" Mira charged flames onto her gauntlets and unleashed them onto Murray. The Garten woman merely raised her hand and said "water," creating a knot-like magic circle that sent out a stream of water to put the attack out and create steam.

"Well, that was- wow!" Murray quickly moved away to avoid a jab from Mira, then again from a claw need kick before grabbing another. "Not bad," she complimented.

Mira smirked. "You seen nothing yet, "her nine fox tails lit on fire, forcing her opponent to move away from the immense heat.

Meanwhile, Lisanna was doing her best to avoid being trampled by the Hell Pig. But once the large automaton was trapped going forward by its momentum, she took her chance.

"Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna quickly transformed before pouncing onto the Hell Pig's back, causing it to snarl as it tried to shake her off

"Easy, easy!" The Takeover shouted as she reverted to her human form. She placed her hand over where the heart would be if the automaton was flesh-and-blood instead of hard steel and gears.

' _Weird, the souls more to the head,'_ she thought as she moved her hand forward. ' _It should still work.'_

As a Takeover, more specifically an Animal Soul Takeover, Lisanna had the power to reach into the souls of animals (excluding sentient animals like Vulcans, Exceeds, and humans) and take over them. It was the same process that allowed her to reach into the Hell Pig.

 _'A boar soul, but just like that bird Automaton, centuries too old. It feels like the machine took over its soul.'_ She whispered as the boar slowed its rampage. "It's okay. Let me help you rest." The boar let out a short, placid snort

"That's it Lisanna!" Elfman roared as he held a tight grip on the Megalania. "Keep it up- ah!" In his praise, he could not see the lizard-like automaton biting his leg, forcing him to let it go. The Megalania took the chance to sprint to Lisanna and the Hell-Pig. "Lisanna, look out!"

"Huh? Lisanna pulled her eyes from the boar automaton, only to see the Megalania inches from her face. " Ahhh!" The lizard Automaton let out a steamy hiss as it grabbed her.

"No!" She shouted as her body started to glow a bright white. "I can't link to two souls at- AHHH!"

"Lisanna!" Elfman roared at the top of his lungs as he ran to the light, causing the battle around him to come to a halt.

"Lisanna?" Mira asked fearfully in the presence of the inhuman light.

"What's… what's happening?" Murray asked in shock.

The bright light faded, revealing two outcomes.

First, both the Hell Pig and the Megalania were lying deadly still on the ground, the sounds of grinding gears no longer in either of them.

Second, standing above them was a six-foot-tall female figure. It was mostly covered in scales, except for the forearms, lower legs, and a bikini-shaped portion which were covered in mossy brown fur. A long dangly tail swung behind it. It hands ended with sharp claws while its feet we're cloven hooves. It had a long lizard face ending with a snout and tusks coming from the side of the mouth. But from the top of its head came a short crop of white hair.

"Lisanna?" Elfman asked cautiously. "Is that you, sis?" The creature let out a sound that was a mix of a serpent's hiss and a boar's grunt.

"Chimera Syndrome?" Mira gasped. "Of all things to happen now."

"What happened to Lisanna-san?" Kagura asked.

"I think… I think she unintentionally to take over both of them at once," Carla guessed, though with little certainty.

The three Garten warriors that Elfman knocked away got back to their feet and watched the scene with shock.

"Did you see that?" one of them said. "That Strainseir girl just took out the automatons by taking their souls."

"I thought only Relbeo-sama could do that," The second added, before swallowing. "what sort of monsters are they?".

"Never mind that," the third said. "This might be our chance," he raised his staff and quickly write in the air. " Solid Script: Fire!"

Both Mira and Murray saw this. "Don't!" They shouted, one in fury and the other in a warning. But it was too late as he flung the burning word straight at the takeover.

"No!" Elfman roared as he held his arm in front of Lisanna. "Take Over: Stone Arm!" His arm became stone as he easily intercepted the spell. "I got you, sis!" He said, only to turn around to see the reptilian pig-woman was gone. "Lisanna?"

"Ahhh!" He looked forward and saw that two of the Garten warriors we're on the ground, while the one that cast the fire spell was lifted by his throat by Lisanna.

"Please," the man begged. "I'm sorry! Don't eat me" Lisanna merely snarled as she opened her jaws wide to bit into his face. "Help!"

Elfman ran over and pulled his younger sister away from her past, who fainted from pure terror "Lisanna, cut it out! This isn't you!"

Lisanna only snarled back as she clawed her brother, forcing him to takeover.

"Ah!" Elfman shouted, what's gotten into you, "what's gotten into-" he came to a stop when he saw her eyes. They were cold, black, and soulless, with nothing of his sweet little sister in them.

He only saw such eyes before in his nightmares from the time his Beast Soul took over him.

"Oh sis…" he muttered, only to raise up his stone arm to block his snarling, hungry sister.

"Lisanna, calm down!" Mira shouted and tried to fly to her sister, only for a stone wall to block her path.

"I admire your loyalty, really," Murray commented as she held her arm across her body. "But I am not leaving without that Key Piece."

Mira scowled viciously as her eyes darkened in rage. "You're going to regret that."

* * *

Deep in a grass-filled courtyard, a man with a shaved head and double arrow markings underneath both eyes stabbed his spoon into his bowl of grit. He looked around, seeing many prisoners wearing the same gray pants that made their uniforms.

The man was Erigor, once Erigor the Reaper of Eisenwald. He was a feared dark wizard only second to the upper three guilds of the Balam Alliance. But seven years ago, he was humiliated twice before being arrested. Now he was a prisoner of the Magic Council under Chained Ego's watch

"Pennies for your thought, reaper?" a voice asked. Erigor looked up from his lunch to glare at the man sitting opposite him.

"Don't go patronizing with me, Ore," Erigor growled at the man. "You're not the millionaire big shot from years ago."

Opposite to him was Thomas Ore. To the public before his arrest he had a large control of the mining industry. But now he was infamous for staging the death of the Wizard Saint Joseph Mcgarden.

"I only want to bond with my fellow prisoner," Ore commented

"How the hell did some priss like you killed a Wizard Saint?"

"Not in a direct fight like you might think," the Crystal Mage boasted. "I simply put a crystal in his Magic Vehicle."

"Heh, and all that to get a girl," Erigor smirked. "Aren't you a real romantic? Course now you're the warden's least favorite guest."

"Still, your old plan is impressive too," Ore commented. "Killing off the guild masters in one fell swoop with a single song. Such a spectacular would be breath-taking, pardon the pun."

"Damn right!" Erigor cackled for a moment before scowling. "If it weren't for Fairy Tail!"

"Agreed," Ore mused. "They have that spirit that turns week weeds into stubborn minxes."

"And that spirit was their strength," the two turned and saw a man with a silver pompadour smiling at them while a pale obese giant stuffed his face with grit.

The first man was Rustyrose while the second was Kain Hikaru, both members of Grimoire Heart. Seven years ago, they were defeated by Fairy Tail and arrested by the Council after being found in the stranded remains of their airship.

"A garden of mighty sprites," Rustyrose recited. "That was where we met our end."

"Yeah, they were crazy," Kain grumbled through his mouth, "filled with blue-haired nerds, weird black bears, mean blue cats, and total tsundere's!"

"...What did he just say?" Ore questioned in annoyance.

"Between the fact that it's about Fairy Tail and it's him talking, it's best not to clarify," Rustyrose said.

"The point is they're a pain in the ass. Fairy Tail, Chained Ego, the Magic Council," Erigor growled, gripping his spoon. "If we had our magic, we could easily…"

Suddenly all of them screamed out from a burning feeling on their neck, coming from a searing red number brand appearing there.

"Piped down!" A Chained Ego shouted as he put a hand on his wrist.

"Anthony, stop that!" the guild member turned and paled at the sight of his furious master with the Nebula Knights, Lahar, and Doranbolt behind that.

"B-but master they were-"

"Talking. I saw before you used the Correction Spell on them. Were they talking about escaping?"

"Well, no, but they're scum!"

"Just leave," the guild master ordered, with which the grunt reluctantly complied.

"Even that is too harsh," Doranbolt commented.

"Agreed," Zimbardo said, pinching his forehead. "I prepared my Branding Magic to suppress the prisoner's magic and know their location, but my men have often abused it to dominate over them. Even I was tempted by its power…"

"Well, you know what they say," Evergreen said. "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"What exactly does the Magic Council want to send their prisoners here?" Freed questioned Lahar. "Especially with two members of Grimoire Heart."

Lahar narrowed his eyes as he explained. "Our prison infrastructure has been overwhelmed with the number of arrests recently. So we have no choice but to outsource to reliable guilds like Chained Ego. Besides, we are going to transfer those two into a more secure facility in Deserito. Our third-in-command Lulu is busy making preparations for that as we speak."

"This place smells crazy, like a box of riled up honey badgers," Bickslow said. "It's a disaster waiting to happen."

"No, I won't allow that!" Zimbardo protested. "We do what we can to keep this under control. Nothing can go wrong."

"Famous last words~"

"Stop taunting him," Lahar ordered the crazy knight.

"Don't order my teammate, Commander" Freed said curtly, before turning to Zimbardo. "Anyway, we need to speak with you in private Zimbardo-san."

"Certainly-"

"Then we'll come too," Lahar said.

"That's not necessary. This is a private matter-"

"And if it has something to do with not only Zimbardo being targeted but the fate of numerous letter mages being put into a coma, then it is our matter."

Freed gave the other man a stony glare before sighing. "If that is what you want, then so be it."

"...Okay then," Zimbardo said awkwardly. "Let me lead you to my office," the older man led the guest through the courtyard and into the hallway before entering a small room with only a chestnut desk with a single lacrima on top, a light lacrima in the ceiling, a bookshelf to the right side, and a window to the left.

"What's with that lacrima," Bickslow asked, pointing to the one on the desk.

"That allows be constant control of each brand on each of the prisoners," Zimbardo explained. "I can activate them all at once and whatnot." He sat down at the desk and gestured at Freed. "Go ahead."

With that Freed began. "The organization after you and other individuals connected to Joseph Mcgarden is called Clan Garten. They are," he looked at Lahar and Doranbolt for a brief second. "After an object called a Key Piece that was in the hand of Joseph Mcgard. We believe that it was given to one of Mcgarden's students."

Zimbardo shook his head. "I'm sorry. But Joseph never gave anything of the sort."

The three Fairy Tail wizards deflated. "Oh, great," Evergreen said. "Nothing to gain here."

"We were on a wild goose chase," Bickslow grumbled. "And the others have us beat!"

"Our other goal still matters," Freed stated. "While we might know Zimbardo-san doesn't have the Key Piece, Clan Garten still suspects he does. We must get him to safety-"

"Just one question," Lahar spoke up. "What's so special about this Key Piece that this so-called Clan Garten is after it."

"It is nothing to be concerned about-"

"As already stated, it is under my concern," Lahar interrupted coldly. "The Magic Council can't allow unknown

"Oh yeah," Bickslow slurred. "Ain't that why you sent memory boy over there to spy on us?" he gestured at Doranbolt, who looked away in shame.

"That has nothing to do with this-"

"And neither do you," Evergreen said, pushing up her glasses. "Clan Garten's targets include some of our guildmates. That's why we're going to stop them."

"Enough already!" Doranbolt shouted. "We both want the same thing, don't we?!"

"The same goal does not always guarantee the same beliefs," Lahar said.

"What does that entail?" Freed questioned.

"Knowing the consequences when on everyday missions, we can't predict the destruction if you fight against an organization large enough to target this many wizards across Eastern Fiore."

"Everyone calm down!" Zimbardo yelled. "Can't we just-"

He suddenly stopped when the glass window shattered and an object fell through.

"Keep back!" Freed shouted as everyone moved away from the projectile.

"Wait, is that a runestone?" Lahar asked, staring at the round stone covered in white runes.

The Nebula Knights almost choked in shock. "Oh no…"

The stone suddenly glowed and a projected image of Moreau Garten appeared above it.

"Who is that?" Doranbolt asked.

"I know him," Evergreen seethed. "He's that freak from Clan Garten that gets magic when he eats paper."

" _Such cruel words, Fairy,"_ the projection said. " _My ability is nothing more than the result of new magic. But that is not important. Zimbardo, for possessing stolen magic and a stolen artifact from Clan Garten."_

"B-but I don't have that artifact," Zimbardo replied.

Freed and Lahar stood protectively in front of him. "Enough," Lahar said sternly to the projection. "

" _He is a student of Joseph Mcgarden. This war comes to him and his guild as a result."_ Moreau titled his muzzled head to them. " _The Brand Magic you are so proud of. Joseph Mcgard taught you how to use Bodylink magic using written markings on a subject. However,"_ he glared straight ahead at Zimbardo. " _That technique came from Clan Garten."_

The Runestone shook before sending out a burst of white magic, which flew around Freed, Lahar, and Zimbardo to strike the Lacrima on the desk, shattering it immediately.

"What did he do?" Lahar questioned.

"He… he destroyed the control lacrima," Zimbardo gasped, sweat racing down his paling face. "He disabled all the brands… the prisoners are free!"

* * *

Across the guild, the prisoners felt a cool touch on their neck. They felt like a chain around their throats disappearing all at once.

"C-c-cold!" Kain shivered from the feeling. "Is someone talking about me?"

"Something is happening," Ore said, holding his palm in front of him. He smirked when he saw crystals appearing within it. "Interesting…"

"Hey!" the guard that struck the four earlier marched towards them. 'Return to your cells now! It's an emergency!"

The four looked to each other before glaring at the man. "And why on Earthland should we do that?" Rustyrose asked.

"This is why!" the guard pressed his fingers onto his wrist, expecting the prisoners to wither in agony. But he became terrified when they remained nonchalant.

"W-what's going on?" he stuttered. "You should be on your knees. Get on your knee-"

The entire courtyard watched as a burst of wind blasted him to the wall.

"Change of plans," Erigor grinned maliciously. "All of _you_ get on your knees."

" _What happens now is a system of controlled chaos."_ Moreau's projection crossed his arms and continued. " _You want this madness to end, hand over the Key Piece."_

* * *

"So you're Levy Mcgarden, huh?" the archeologist said happily to the girl in front of him. "Why, you look just like your mother."

"You knew her, Neville-san?" Levy asked while her guildmates stood next to her. The group was standing within a small tent filled with maps and old documents, while outside the sounds of excavation and loud debating filled the air.

The man in front of them, Jean-Luc Neville, was a tall, stoic looking man with a sharp purple beard, a matching mustache over his lip, and a short ponytail tied behind him. He wore a brown wide-brimmed hat on his head, a brown pocket-vest, and loose baggy pants.

"Meet her years ago," Jean-Luc smiled for a bit before frowning. "My condolence to you about her death, and your grandfather's.."

Levy sighed. "It's alright. Actually, that's why we're here. You must have heard about the recent attacks."

Jean-Luc stroked his beard. "I have. I met a few of them myself. I just learned of what happened to the others, to Reyna Dahl…" he trailed off at the end.

"That's why we're here," Levy said. "A group calling themselves Clan Garten is going after everyone my grandfather knows to find something called a Key Piece. I'm not sure if you-"

"Actually," the archeologist spoke up. "I know exactly what you mean." He walked over to a small box on the table, pulled out a key from his pocket, and used it to open the box, before pulling out a key piece just like the one found in Mcgarden Manor.

"Is that it?" Jet asked as the five stared at the artifact in Jean-Luc's hand.

"A near-exact copy," Lily said.

"Two years before his death, Joseph came to me to give me this," the archeologist explained. "He never told me what it was, only requesting me to keep it safe until he returns." He tilted his head down. "Of course, that can't happen anymore."

"Thank you, Neville-san," Levy beamed as reached out for the key, only for Jean-Luc to weakly pull it away. "Huh?"

He looked at her sheepishly while speaking. "I'm sorry Levy. I want to trust you with this, but your guild," he looked at the four around her. "They have a reputation."

"Hey, we're not that destructive nowadays," Droy protested, before turning to Gajeel. "Well…"

"Not a word, Bulb-head. Not a word."

"Please, Neville-san," Levy begged. "We can't let Clan Garten get their hands on you or the Key Piece."

"Well…"

"Look, let's just take it from him," Gajeel suggested with a shrug. "We can handle him."

"Gajeel, does the word diplomacy mean anything to you?" Lily questioned.

"Hey, listen-"

"Did he said Gajeel?" Jean-Luc piped out, looking straight at the Dragon Slayer. "As in, Black Steel Gajeel?"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow before grunting out an answer. "Yeah."

"Student of Black Steel Metalicana?"

"What about it?"

"Could you, show off some of your magic?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes before transforming his right arm into a jaded sword

"Incredible," the archeologists gasped as he examined the blade. "Only genuine Lost Magic can do shapeshifting at this level. And there's only one dragon in recorded history that had the element of iron…"

"The hell are you talking about?"

A wide smile crossed Jean-Luc's face. "Tell me, have any of you heard of Spartoi?"

The fairies responded with confusion. "Isn't that an old nation from centuries ago?" Levy asked.

"That's right. My group has been researching the Golden Age for the last few months. The site here, an old city named Silmirinion, was once the meeting place for ancient lords. Our main focus is on Spartoi, an ancient nation back when dragons and humans lived side-by-side in Ishgar. Spartoi was legendary for its military might and ferocious warriors and was always led by a general-like figure called the Praetor. Spartoi had many in its history, but its last and most famous was the Iron Dragon, Metalicana!"

The fairies gasped. "Metalicana was an ancient ruler?" Lily asked in shock, before turning to Gajeel. "How come you never mentioned this before?"

"Come on, it's Gajeel," Jet said in a joking tone. "He probably thought it wasn't important to mention."

"Yeah, so unimportant I never knew about it," Gajeel gruffed, causing the speedster to look in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Not even a thing?" Jean-Luc asked with fragile hope.

"Look, he was more focus on my training than his past," Gajeel replied with annoyance. "I don't know why he kept quiet."

"Oh, but still, they must be something! Some form of training that originated from the nation, or-" he quickly slapped a palm to his face, took a deep breath, and remove his hand. "Sorry about that. I'm just so excited to meet a possible legacy of a mighty warrior."

"Just keep it down already," Gajeel replied. "And don't make a big deal about my old man."

"Yeah, well, heh," Jean-Luc smiled. "I feel like I was younger again, a newly licensed archeologist. Remembering that inspired me," he smiled to Levy and held out the Key Piece to her. "It reminded me of you young ones. I think this Key Piece will be in good hands."

Levy beamed as she accepted the key piece.

"Thank you, Neville-san," she replied happily, holding tightly onto the key piece. "Our next task is getting you to safety. You might not have this anymore, but Clan Garten will still go after you.

"Good idea," the archeologist nodded. "I'll let my men know we're departing early." He was about to step out of the tent when Gajeel's bladed arm blocked him.

"Do you hear that?" Gajeel questioned everyone suddenly.

Droy shook his head. "I'm not hearing anything."

Jean-Luc stiffened as Gajeel growled. "That's the problem."

"Oh no," the archeologist ducked under Gajeel's sword and ran out of the tent. The rest followed him to see a ghastly sight.

The digging site was completely overturned with tool scattered elsewhere. Three short men were unconscious at various points.

Jean-Luc looked at the three men in horror. "Carter. Banerji. Perkins. What happened to you?!"

"They're not dead," a deep voice echoed. The fairies braced for battle as white runes came from the air and solidify into two familiar figures. "I simply knocked them out when they refused to get out of our way," Mercator explained. "I have no intention of spilling blood against non-warriors."

"What did you do to my men?" Jean-Luc furiously demanded as he stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Lily in his battle form.

"Don't let him bait you in," the Exceed said sternly. "He's powerful and dangerous

"Well, well," Alexis said next to his father as he glared daggers with a hungry smirk at Gajeel. "Black Steel. Face to face again, huh?"

"You again…" Gajeel snarled as he cracked his neck. "I'm about to stuff those lances up your ass for what you did."

Alexis twirled each lance in his hand. "Bring it on, gowl!"

"Make this easier for all of us," Mercator demanded coldly. "Hand over Neville, Levy, and the Key Piece, or suffer our wrath."

 **And that's that. This is the last chapter before Winter Break, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Make sure to leave your reviews on what you thought about this so far.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out the story's TV Trope page under "Alternate Tail Series."**

 **See you all in December.**


	10. RTW: Fairies Blown to the Wind Part 3

**Uwah! How is it I am so late!**

 **Mira: Calm down, DigiXBot, it can't be that bad-**

 **Not that bad? I wanted this chapter to be published during December, but with my hectic level of life and the fact that I wrote so much I had to split it in two-**

 **Heh, deep breaths, Digi. Deep breaths.**

 **Anyway, let's start. First I want to thank Ushindeshi, TheDistanceBehind, Okami-ou Kylo, sarahlaura95, KelanFarron, Prometo, Death wisperer, Bowser22, Ashclring, Clarent, and Viltsu14 for favoriting Alternate Tail. I also want to thank stephanieeiche10, Shadowwolf199, Ushidenshi, Shiranai Atsune, OneWhoCharms for their reviews. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, especially with the reveal about Metalicana and Lisanna's transformation.**

 **Lisanna: … that's nice.**

 **Ah, sorry, Lisanna. I needed an interesting conflict for your part. And you all get to find out how that ends on this episode of Alternate Tail!**

 **Oh, I'm also glad many of you enjoyed the Christmas story I wrote for the series.**

 **Freed: So you were late because you devoted so much time to a measly Christmas special that you were two months late.**

 **Grrr...**

* * *

 **Alright then, everyone calm. Then time for the disclaimer.**

 **Elfman: I'll do it! And you better be a real man and turn Lisanna back to normal!**

 **I will, I will. Geez.**

 **Elfman: Hmm... DigiXBot does not own Fairy Tail. But that doesn't make him any less of a man!**

* * *

 **Fairies Blown to the Wind, Part 3**

The Metis Spiral. A spiral tower that rose several stories from a hidden forest clearing. To the common man, it was a figure of unrecognized architecture, a monument in a seemingly random location.

The tower's true purpose was a library of magic, with scrolls and novels about many spells from Celestial Magic to Takeover to Maker Magic, and was even rumored to hold artifacts beyond mortal comprehension.

But for library attendant Byran Wan, it was just another day of cataloging the collection of old text, this time on the section that focused on the practice of Requip Magic. When he first joined, he hoped for a sense of wonder or excitement but instead found only melancholy as he repeated task after task.

Byran rubbed the side of his bowl-cut hair and sighed as he walked down the hall. "Well, time to get started. Let's start with the report-"

But when he entered the alcove, he found an old woman with her back to him. Normally that wouldn't be a surprise, but spending five years in the Spiral made Byran more than familiar with who frequents here. And he has never seen this woman once in that time.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he spoke up. "This room is restricted today. You can come back tomorrow."

"Hmm," the woman merely hummed as she stroked the spines of the books. "So much information, and yet so little knowledge."

Byran gaped at her statement. "I-I'm sorry? What does that-"

"Tell me, boy, have you heard of Athina?"

"Y-yes, I have." He answered. "It was an ancient city-state that existed centuries ago, one of many wiped out by Acnologia. The Metis Spiral was built where it once stood."

"Athina was valued as a great nation of knowledge and wisdom. A gathering of trade and reason, its text stored in its mighty library, the Grand Papyrus. It's no wonder he asked to be buried here."

"'He?' Ma'am you're not making-"

He stopped when she held up a hand. He waited for a few seconds, awaiting her statement. And then…

"No, we won't kill him."

Oh, so that's what she-

"K-kill?!" he exclaimed, taking a step back. He tried not to turn his eyes away from her as he guessed how far it would take for him to backstep to the hallway. "W-why kill me?! I won't tell anyone you were-"

"It's far too reckless," she continued, with a stony calmness. "And there's no need for early deaths. Suppress your anger."

"Wh-what?" What was she talking about?

The woman then turned around and started to walk towards him. His joints stiffened shut as he struggled to move. But the tension flooded out of him when she casually walked past him.

He racked his brain for a response to this odd (and possibly insane) woman. "Um, have a nice day."

The Chieftain of Clan Garten hid her disgust as she walked out of the alcove, not wanting to spend another moment breathing in the Strainraiser presence.

* * *

 _Previously_

 _"Ah!" Elfman shouted, "what's gotten into-" he came to a stop when he saw her eyes. They were cold, black, and soulless, with nothing of his sweet little sister in them._

 _He only saw such eyes before in his nightmares from the time his Beast Soul took over him._

 _"Oh sis…" he muttered, only to raise up his stone arm to block his snarling, hungry sister._

* * *

Elfman continued to use his stone arm to shield him from the boar-lizard hybrid that was his sister. "Snap out of it, Lisanna! Those souls are messing with your mind!"

Lisanna snarled viciously as she tried to breakthrough. There was no reason or logic in her cry, only primal fury.

Meanwhile, Mira's path to her siblings was constantly blocked by Murray. "Get out of my way!" Mira yelled as her attacks were blocked by Murray's magic shield.

"Just hand over the Key Piece and I'll do that!" Murray argued back. Her glyphs glowed as she summoned a twister

"Like hell, I will!" the She-Demon snarled, using her Kitsune's form fire to break down the twister. "I'll never negotiate with my enemies, not when I can save my family by myself!"

"I understand. I know what devotion it takes to protect your loved ones," the Garten elite narrowed her eyes. "That's why I'll do what it takes to secure Brigid, so my family can survive."

"Survive? What are you-"

"Fire, Beetle: Bomb Beetle!" from a knot-like magic circle came a swarm of beetles that were glowing brighter and brighter, before blowing up and sending Mira back.

Meanwhile, Elfman was gritting his teeth as Lisanna started to bite down on his Stone Arm. "I know you're still in there, sis. Just listen to my voice."

Lisanna pulled her jaw off of his arm and stared at him. "Okay, that's a start," he said cautiously, looking at her black void eyes. "Just take it easy and try to get them ou-"

HISS!

"Gaah!" Elfman quickly closed his eyes to block out the spit hitting his eyes. "That's not what Lisanna would do!" he yelled, choking on the scent of boar musk.

"CRAAHHH!" the boar-lizard as she charged forward to finish him off-

Only for her claws to be blocked by Archenemy's hilt.

"Are… you… okay… Elfman-san…" Kagura wheezed out as she tried to hold back against the out of control Takeover.

"I'm fine," Elfman muttered as a handkerchief fell on his face. "Thanks, Carla,"

"What can we even do?" Carla asked. "Lisanna's out of control thanks to those two automatons. If she's gone too far-"

"She isn't," Elfman interrupted sternly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because twice before Lisanna always believed in me, even when she shouldn't have too," he gripped his hand into a tight fist. "So I'll keep believing in her till the end!"

" _Maybe Elfman-san has the right idea,"_ Kagura wondered, her heel pushed against the gray soil. " _But maybe what Lisanna needs,"_ her gaze fell onto Mira. " _is another familiar voice."_

"Carla, E-Elfman-san, I have an idea… to help Lisanna-san…"

"Really?" Elfman asked, hope penetrating his voice. "What do I need to do?"

"Hold on… to her… once I get out of the way…"

He nodded as he turned to his full Takeover form. "Leave it to me."

"Carla, get me… away…"

"You don't have to ask!" the Exceed yelled as she flew and pulled Kagura away from the boar-lizard, who charged forward into Elfman's grasp.

"Keep calm, sis," Elfman grunted as Lisanna struggled in his bear hug. "We'll get you back to normal soon!"

"So what's the next part of the plan?" Carla asked her partner, who was watching the fight between Mira and Murray.

"This," she thrust her hands towards Murray, who felt an elephant was pushing her flat to the ground.

"What the devil… is this?" Murray gritted as she scrambled to push herself from the ground.

"Don't ask me?" Mira quipped, before turning to Kagura. "What are you do-?"

"You can go help Lisanna-san. I'll keep her down as long as I can."

Mira was silent for a moment before nodding. "Thanks… and be careful!" she shouted before running towards her siblings.

"What are you doing?" Murray questioned, barely able to lift her face from the Earth. "Why help them? You're not their family..."

"All of us are from Fairy Tail," Kagura firmly said. "And that makes us family."

Mira stopped before Elfman, who was enduring Lisanna's attempt to break free. "How is she?"

"She's a bit calmer, so I might be getting through to her," Elfman replied with strain from the struggle. "But it might not be enough."

Mira stepped forward, turning back to her human form and gently placed her hand on the side of Lisanna's face. "It's okay, I'm here. I know those two souls are fighting against you. It was the same with me and Beelzea. But I know you're trying to save them. Reach out to them… and work together."

The Boar-Lizard stopped her struggles, looking straight at Mira with confused eyes.

"That's it Lisanna, just listen to my voice."

"You got this, Lisanna," Elfman encouraged as he let go of his younger sister. "You're more than manly enough to break free.

"It's working," Kagura said as she watched the scene. "Lisanna-san might turn back to normal…"

"Kagura, focus!" Carla chided. For in her admiring, she lost focus on Murray and the gravity on her came down.

"Wind…" the Garten woman chanted. "All Glyphs!" a blast of wind sent Kagura and Carla tumbling down to Earth, freeing Murray from the increased weight.

"Kagura!" Mira and Elfman shouted as they ran to save her, unaware of a third figure rushing past them.

"I had enough of you, child," Murray said coldly as she marched forward, pulling out a white runestone. "If I am to get the Key Piece, then all of you will-"

SPLAT!

"Gah!" she screamed as she tried to rip off a thick mucus clogging over her eyes. "What is this- this horrible thing- gah!" she was knocked off her feet by a long tail.

"L-Lisanna-san?" Kagura gasped as she and Carla got back onto their feet.

"Her mind's back to normal," Carla reasoned. "She's…"

"Help," a raspy voice interrupted them. Lisanna fell onto her knees and spoke once more. "I… help… them…" a white light formed a cocoon around her body, blinding everyone before it faded away to reveal Lisanna back to her human self, though with her clothes torn from the transformation.

Surrounding her were two blue orbs of fire, which circled her before floating up to the sky above, growing dimmer as the distance grew.

"What was that?"

"Those were the souls of the two automatons," Mira said as she and Elfman arrived. "Lisanna reached out and pulled them out.

"They're free now," Lisanna said tiredly. "They can rest now… after so many centuries..." And with that said, she silently fell into Mira's arm.

Murray heard the scene nearby as she finally managed to wipe the musk off her eyes. "That girl managed to remove the souls from our automatons," she muttered in shocked amazement. "Something only Relbeo-san should be able to do. And even in that madden state, she rushed to protect that girl. Why?"

"It's over, Murray," she looked forward and saw Mira glaring forward while holding tightly on her younger sister. "Just leave us."

Murray glared back before turning to her unconscious men, "I'll leave for now," she gripped the runestone, and all of Clan Garten broke down into white runes. "But we won't forget the Key Piece so easily." And with those final warnings, she and her men disappeared.

"Well, we won," Elfman sighed. "Barely."

"We faced both fortune and misfortune at the same time," Carla added.

"In any case, we have this," Mira pulled out the Key Piece that caused them so much trouble. "So now all that's left is-"

A series of beeps interrupted her, causing Elfman to pull out the Communication Lacrima from his pants pocket. "Huh, it's Warren's little invention. And it's from Gajeel's group… they're fighting Mercator and Alexis!"

"That's the strong one that can transform like Levy-san and Freed-san!" Kagura exclaimed.

"And the one with the odd enchantment magic," Carla added, her body shivering. "If they get both the piece and Levy…"

"Dammit," Mira muttered. "We have to help them, but Lisanna… and our piece."

"Leave it to me," Elfman volunteered, earning a shocked look from his older sister. "We all want to be there for Lisanna, but your teammates need you. And we can't do that if we're too busy keeping Lisanna safe." he huffed his chest in reassurance. "Let me take her and the key piece back to the guild, while you three back up the others."

Mira frowned, her forehead crinkling in worry before she smiled. "This might be our riskiest idea, but thankfully you know what you're doing." She stared straight at her younger brother. "Okay, we'll walk you two to the train station and you can be careful. But be careful."

"Right!" and with their plan set, the four rushed off from the graveyard to begin their plan of protection.

* * *

 _Previously_

" _Never say that Braille the Automaton Tamer was not unreasonable," the young girl turned her head to Erza. "So what say you, Strainseir?"_

 _Erza grinned in response and spoke dramatically. "If we are in a play, then the show must go on!"_

* * *

" _Oh~"_ the air above the grassy hillsides of the illusion was filled with a melody from a lyre and Chekov's singing. " _Adventuring we go. From the stage, we flow. From a trio of strangers, more different than true, where the princess be, we have no clue~"_

"You're singing is an annoyance," Braille muttered. "How long till we reach this castle, Strainseir."

"Until the bard is finished," Chekhov explained, taking a pause from his lyre. "This point is a mere montage of travel, so it doesn't end until the score does.

"Fine with me," Erza happily replied. "The music goes well with the scenery. Now if only I brought a picnic basket with me…"

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like it fits with the play…"

"Excuse me?" she darkly questioned the playwright."

"Oh, nothing!" he quickly said, before starting to play his lyre. " _And from dawn to dusk we march until we are hungry and parched…"_

"All are you Strainseir this mad?" Braille commented. "What strange curse warp your minds? Alas, my own secret gift shall protect me, but still.."

"You don't hold us in high opinion, do you?" Erza asked.

"Of course not," Braille huffed. "I have heard many stories of you outsiders. The people outside of our lustrous clan are wild and chaotic. Divided by infighting like a wolf automaton with a missing screw."

"Hmm, interesting metaphor," Erza hummed. "But tell me, have you met a 'Strainseir' outside of fighting."

Braille paused in her step, tilting her head in confusion. "No. But why would an Automaton Tamer like myself need to do such a thing? My only concern is the welfare of my army and the salvation of my clan."

"Well, there's a lot you have to learn there." The Titania checked if Chekhov was listening, but he was in the midst of a chorus for his bard. She then spoke in a soft tone. "You know our guild is full of a mix of people from different origins. Some like Laki and Lyon are from other countries, while our Exceeds come from another world entirely. I'm in the middle, born and raised in the Alvarez Empire, in Alakitasia. I'm not the only one from the continent, of course. Many have crossed the sea for a better life here."

"That far away," Braille failed to keep herself from marvelling at the fact. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Alvarez has its own stories and stereotypes about Ishgar. Though since my mother was Ishgar-born, most of that was suppressed. However, the stories that did persist were of dragons… and dragon slayer.

"In Ishgar, dragons are seen as the founder of civilizations. But in Alvarez, we knew dragons as creatures of destruction and death. And dragon slayers, we called them dragon-children and saw them as equally destructive and savage.

"The first time I met a dragon slayer, I didn't think of him as a comrade. Instead, I," she sighed, her eyes heavy with regret. "Tried to skewer him. Master had to hold me back to prevent any injuries."

Braille hummed in confusion. "What does that have to do with my ideals? All you have done is strengthened my point."

"Well, if the story ends there it might. But after speaking with Master and some of the other kids, I decided to get to know the Dragon Slayer not as a bedtime terror but as a person. I learned that while the Dragon Slayer was rude and callous, he was also brave and had his own code of honor. He enjoyed eating iron and starting fights, but he also had… a terrible sense of music. In fact," she smiled with grand pride. "I was the one who taught him how to read and write. It is something I take great pride in. And that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't learned to understand him as a comrade."

"Why, why inform Braille of this?" the blind girl asked. "We are enemies, aren't we?"

"True," Erza admitted. "But just because we are foes, doesn't mean we can't learn from each other."

" _And once the knight saves her, and carries her back home, we all come together, and find another adventure to rome~!"_ Chekhov had finished his bard and gasped in surprise as he pointed ahead of them. "There it is!

"Is our goal of conquest there?" Braille asked.

"Indeed it is," Erza answered, looking at a tall stone tower, with a grayed out roof and gray bricks covered in ivy. "Though it seems drabber than I expected." Her eyes went from the top of the tower to the ground, where she saw three familiar figures. "Hmm, now that's concerning."

* * *

"Great, just great," Max muttered to himself as he leaned against the tower. The moment the strange light that blinded them vanished, it left him, Laki, and the Garten girl with the fiddle by a stone tower, all of them wearing brown tunics and carry curved swords (Laki called them scimitars, but that doesn't really matter right now) on their sides. It didn't take them long to grab Mairi and place her into stocks, with their enemy just staring at them in silence while her fiddle was kept far away.

However, they couldn't really move. Every time they try to leave the tower behind, they keep ending up back where they started. Heck, Max even left a trail of sand during one attempt to leave, and somehow that ended up looping back.

"We have no way of getting out, and we don't know where Erza or Cana is. They could be anywhere, and we don't know if that Key Piece is safe."

"Max, I don't think stomping around is going to repair things," Laki deadpanned.

He sighed. "I know. It's just, thought it would be easier after they got back."

A wry smirk crossed the Wood Mage's face. "Was it ever easy when they were here, stomping and erupting everywhere?"

Max failed to hold back a laugh. "Okay, that's true. Still, it would be nice to get some answers." He turned to the captive Mairi. "You have any answers for us?"

Mairi gave him a deadpanned look as she signed a response

"Yeah, we have no idea what you're gabbering about," Laki said. "Or rather signing about."

"Laki! Max!" the two fairies turned and saw Erza, Braille, and Chekhov arriving.

"Erza, there you are- huh?" Laki's jaw dropped when she saw Braille approaching. "What's she doing here?"

"Let's just call it a temporary alliance," Erza responded.

"You tied up one of your own?" Chekhov gasped, staring at Mairi in shock.

"She's not one of our own, remember," Max replied dryly.

"I thought your guild was supposed to be close, so why tie up your booze-smelling associate?" Braille asked. "And where is Mairi-"

"*Keh!*" Mairi let out a raspy bark to grab her cousin's attention.

"Eh, Mairi?" Braille turned her head to where she heard the sound, then to Max to glare furiously (or as furiously as she can with her goggles on). "What have you done with her fiddle, fiend?!"

"We'll deal with that later," Erza interrupted, before turning to Max and Laki. "Based on who's left, Cana must be the princess that's inside the castle.

"Wait, Cana's the princess," Laki deadpanned. "Of the girls this crazy spell picked, it choose _Cana_?"

"Never mind that. What matters is that we must go and wake her up."

"Oh, well in that case just go pass us," Max said, stepping aside.

"W-wait a moment," Chekhov stuttered nervously, frantically moving his eyes from Max to the sky and back. "You can't just let us pass! The three of you are the bandits and we're the heroes! You must try to stop us!"

"While I do respect the dedication of acting, we still need to escape," Erza argued. "I'm sure your actors can do the play properly afterward."  
"No, you don't understand, the conflict will occu-"

*CLICK*

Erza and the others turned to see that the stocks on Mairi have unlocked, allowing her to free herself.

"Um, Laki," Max began cautiously, not noticing his hand was reaching to the scimitar on his sand. "Why did you free her?"

"I… didn't…" Laki replied weakly.

"What's going on?"

"Oh dear," Chekhov paled considerably as he stepped behind Braille. "I knew this would happen. You're welcome…"

"Welcome for what-" she stopped when she heard the sound of swords being pulled from their sheats. She turned around and saw Max, Laki, and Mairi with scimitars in their hands, their expressions horrified and confused. "What in the world?"

"Erza, run!" Laki shouted, before her body charged towards the knight, forcing her to block her scimitar with a prop sword.

"Laki, what's gotten into you?!" she demanded,

"I don't know! My body has a soul of its own!" the wood mage shouted as her body moved erratically and swung her curved blade around.

"Behind you!" Erza moved out of the way before Max's scimitar could cut her back.

"Sorry!" the sand mage said frantically as Erza tried to avoid both of her puppeteered guildmates.

"This is not your fault, Max! Something is going on-"

"What's all this madness about?!" Braille shouted. "What sort of curse is making you act strange?" In her confusion, she did not notice her cousin's body marching towards her, Mairi whimpering in terror as her arm brought up her blade.

"Braille, behind you!" Erza shouted. "Roll to the side!"

Braille, while confused, complied with the Fairy's shout, and could hear the sound of sword slashing the air where she was before

"What in the name of Relbeo-"

"No time!" Erza grabbed Braille and pulled her away from the three puppets.

"T-thank you," Braille stuttered out. "But what spell or enchantment is behind this?!"

"Forgive me," Erza turned and saw Chekhov hiding behind a boulder. "But that is the full effect of the spell. It'll make sure that the play will continue, no matter what, you're welcome!"

"There is no need for that," Erza stated coldly. "An actor may give his body and mind to a performance, but he does not surrender them under dire force! This spell is a mockery of the stage!"

"We're not actors, remember!" Max shouted as his body made another attempt to attack her.

Erza looked straight into the younger girl's goggles. "Braille, our only option is to work together to save our comrades,"

"Hmm, while I do not understand much of Strainseir art, my sacred eye lets me seen on truth," Braille smirked. "We don't have to kill our opponent on the stage, only make it convincing."

A grin crossed the Titania's face. "That's correct. Now, try to summon an Automaton to aid us," she gently dropped Braille to the ground and pulled out her blade. "While I fight my comrades to save them!'

"Bravo!" Chekhov cheered. "Such dedication! Your welcome!"

The puppeteered trio did not share his enthusiasm as they charged towards Erza, but she merely smiled as she used her blade to block each attack, not even their numbers enough to overpower her. Still, the Stagehand magic was certainly making their bodies difficult to fight.

"Any moment would be fine, Braille," Erza muttered.

"Come forth, Titanoboa!" she heard Braille chanted, and Erza could see a magic circle appearing beneath her. She leaped away in time as a giant mechanical snake appeared and wrapped itself around Max, Laki, and Mairir.

"What the-" Max yelled. "What is this?"

"Behold the mighty Titanoboa!" Braille cackled. "This fearsome automaton has the strength of ten mortal men. Two bison were crushed to oblivion at once by its immense power. Hahaha!"

"That won't kill them, right?" she heard Erza sternly questioned.

Braille scoffed. "Of course not. What sort of Automaton Master would I be if I let one of my servants hurt my flesh and blood? They exist to serve me and protect them."

For a brief moment, a smile of respect crossed Erza's face, before she turned to the stone tower. "Now's our chance." She grabbed Braille by the arm and dragged her along as she ran to the tower and through its front door. Traversing the series of steps, they arrived in a small chamber, where they found Cana lying completely still on a silk bed while wearing a blue gown with ruffles on the skirt and shoulder. And in between her hands was Chekhov's Key Piece.

"There you are," Erza walked over to the sleeping Cana, grabbed her by the shoulders, leaned her head towards hers, and…

"Wake up, Cana!" she shouted as she furiously shook the brunette drunk. "This is no time to sleep!"

"Gah!" miraculously, all that shaking was enough to snap Cana out of her sleeping spell. "What the hell was that for Erza?!" She then looked down at her clothes. "And what am I even wearing?!"

"It's a long story," Erza happily said, looking around and seeing a white light swallowing the world around them. "One that is coming to its happily ever after…"

* * *

The bright light vanished, and Erza and her team found themselves back backstage, and in their normal clothes as well.

"Few, that's over," Cana said, playing with the Key Piece in her hand. "Not sure how long I would have lasted in that frilly dress."

"Bravo!" the four fairies were caught off guard when they heard a series of loud clapping. Turning around, they saw an assorted group of stagehands and actors in applause.

"What a performance! Brave! Encore, encore."

"You were there the whole time and you couldn't get us free!" Cana shouted.

"Well, no one can break the Stagehand Magic that easily," Chekhov happily inputted. "You're welcome."

The sight of the audience caused Erza to suddenly stiffened like a wooden board, her mouth only capable of stuttering. "We, we- we had an aud-i-ence… when did-"

"Really, stage-terror," Laki deadpanned. "How cliche."

"Haha!" turning forward again, they saw Braille and Mairi, now with her fiddle in her hands again. "I thank you for cooperating, red-haired Valkyrie. But now, we will be taking that Key Piece and-"

"Sand Magic," Max deadpanned, holding his hand forward and causing the sand below the two Garten girls to trip them over to the floor.

"Ow!" Braille shouted. "You dare strike-"

"And sleep!" a glowing card releasing smoke was tossed towards them, putting both the blind and mute girls to slumber.

"Well, this might be the weirdest quest I ever did," Cana muttered as she picked up her card and put it back into the bag. "Of all time." She paused when she noticed one of her cards was glowing inside.

"At least we got the Key Piece," Laki reminded. "And now-"

*Beep-Beep* A series of beeps interrupted her, causing her to pull out the communication lacrima.

"It's a letter from Gajeel's team, and it's said… their fighting Mercator and Alexis?!' the wood mage exclaimed in horror, snapping Erza out of her shock.

"Two of Clan Garten's strongest, this can't be good," Erza stated, before eyeing at her guildmates. "We need to go after them. You all remember where they are?"

"An archeologist sight," Max answered. "But what about the Key Piece?"

"We'll just take it with us, right," Cana said, causing everyone to look at her. "We don't have time to head back to the guild, and we might need all hands on deck."

Erza frowned but nodded. "You're right. Everyone, let's get moving. It's time Clan Garten knows what happens when they attack one of our own.

"Right!"

 **Well, that doesn't sound good.**

 **Levy: Aren't you going to explain what's happening to us?**

 **I will… in two weeks… hopefully..**

 **Gajeel: That's what they all say.**

 **GARGH!**

 **Heh… you know what, it's not worth getting angry about**

 **Anyway, folks. Leave your reviews, and stay tuned. I can assure you there will be a chapter next week.**

 **Also, don't forget the check out the series's TV Trope page under "Alternate Tail Series".**


	11. RTW: Fairies Blown to the Wind Part 4

**Hey everyone. Welcome back to the next chapter of Alternate Tail.**

 **I see that that there was one review from, stephanieeichie10… about my frustrated intro.**

 **Well, no need to get all winded up about that. Thanks for the concern Steph.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter a little bit better.**

* * *

 **Fairies Divided By the Wind, Part 4**

 _Previously_

"What happens now is a system of controlled chaos." _Moreau's projection crossed his arms and continued._ "You want this madness to end, hand over the Key Piece."

* * *

"Everything's going to plan, Ser Moreau," one of the Garten clansmen said to their commander. "All the prisoners inside are rioting." He stepped forward and pressed his hand against the air in front of the guildhall, making contact with a Jutsu Shiki barrier. "And the barrier will make sure no one can enter or leave beside us."

"Excellent, work," Moreau primly responded. "Our next step is to infiltrate during the chaos and liberate the Key Piece." He and his men stepped forward

"Stop right there!"

Annoyed at the command, he turned and saw a battalion of Rune Knights before them, and stepping forward was a woman with blue hair cut into a bob.

"You're responsible for why the prisoners are out of control in there?" she demanded.

"Does that really matter to you?" Moreau scoffed. "Take care of her."

"Yes, Ser!" two Garten soldiers charged forward towards the woman.

"Lieutenant Lulu, be careful!" one of the Rune Knights shouted. But the woman calmly smiled as she held up her right arm.

"Hold your ground men. Iron God's..." she chanted as her arm turned to iron. "Mjolner!" her arm turned into a box-shaped hammer, before slamming it to the ground. The ground shook and pushed her attackers to unbalanced, letting her charge forward and knock them out.

"Slayer Magic?" Moreau hummed in thought as he watched the debacle. "Now that is… hmm?" he saw Lulu's arm transform from its hammer state, but instead of a normal human limb, it instead turned into a dark blue arm with talons on her arm

"Heh," she sighed, practically feeling her fellow knights flinch behind her. "This new magic always messes up my transformation. Well," She shook her back and a pair of bat-light wings emerged. "Not like a friendly face will help things out."

"Hmm, you're clearly not human," Moreau mused as his fingers danced with delight. "No matter. Learning what I can about your Slayer Magic will help my research all the same.

* * *

"This is just great," Lahar grumbled, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Not only have the prisoners escaped, but

"My guild members," Zimbardo muttered, his forehead moistened with sweat. "They'll be killed out there. We have to do something!"

Doranbolt teleported back into the room. "I tried to teleport out, but it's no good. There's a Jutsu Shiki keeping us in. Thankfully it's also trapping the prisoners here too."

"Think you can break it?" Evergreen whispered to Freed. "Once we put the scumbags back in their cells."

"Once I understand its complexity, it should be no problem at all," he responded, before cupping his chin. "The problem is getting the prisoners under control."

"Yeah, we might as well be herding cats," Bickslow snarked.

"Herding? Bickslow, I never thought I would say this, but that might be a decent idea."

"Thanks… hey!"

"But the problem is time. We have dozens of prisoners to deal with, and it takes too much time to prepare a Jutsu Shiki large enough to hold them in, unless," his eyes fell onto Lahar. "Lahar-san, I have a proposition."

The Magic Council Commander faced him in return. "What are you talking about?"

"I can create a Jutsu Shiki strong enough to corral these vagabonds. However, it is a consuming task, and the process can go faster with help. I know from accounts that you are skilled with Rune Magic. Together we can prepare a Jutsu barrier as fast as possible."

"I can help as well," Zimbardo offered. "This is my guild, and prisoners are my responsibility."

Lahar was silent in thought for a second before staring at the Fairy Tail wizard straight into the eye. "This is against my better judgment. But right now, bringing these criminals to order is the highest priority," he sighed. "Very well. Doranbolt, assist Evergreen, Bickslow and any remaining guards in rallying these prisoners."

"We can do it in the courtyard," Zimbardo stated. "It's large enough to hold all of them. But if it doesn't work-"

"It will," Freed stated, a proud smile etched on his face. "Trust me when I saw that our guild is a master at making miracles."

* * *

Two guards were pushed to the guildhall's outer walls as three prisoners surrounded them. The two were trying to get out through the back entrance, but a Justu Shiki was keeping them from going through

"We got a couple of corned mice here," a tanned man chuckled as he swung the black bands of cable extending from his fingers. "How fun!"

"G-get back to your cell, Rayule!" one of the guards ordered, which failed between his stutter and his shaking knees.

"Look at that," Rayule laughed to his fellow prisoners. "This one's trying to be brave," a predator smirk crossed his face. "Let's end their misery." He stepped forward, only to step back to avoid a series of magic blasts at the ground before him.

"How cute," looking up, he saw a woman with mousy brown hair and glasses flying above them. "A bunch of scoundrels running about like wild dogs."

"What the- who the hell are you bitch?"

Evergreen merely grinned back smugly. "A fairy, obviously."

"F-fairy?" A vein twitched on his face as he remembered the feel of hundreds of ice ants crawling his body. "Those fairies!" he launched his black cables flying towards Evergreen. But all they got was her removing her glasses, and with a gaze of her eyes, they became as still as their petrified master and his cronies.

"That was far too close," she muttered as she put her glasses back on, before turning to the guards. "If you two are done cowering away, then take them back to the courtyard and dump them with the other prisoners."

"W-what about-"

"Me," she smiled in amusement. "I'll be hunting, of course."

* * *

"Getaway, getaway!" two prisoners screamed out in terror as two floating tiki dolls chased after them.

" _Here's Johnny! Here's Johnny!"_ the dolls laughed.

"Who's Johnny?!" one of them shouted, before being blasted upon by a pair of green lasers from two more dolls.

"Good work babies!" Bickslow cackled as he held his elbow tight around a prisoner's neck with the last doll flying next to him. He frowned as the ape-faced prisoners struggled in his arm. "Hey, one question, how long I gotta hold him until he loses consciousness _but_ before he dies?"

" _Two! Three! Seven! Five! Four and a half!"_

The remark only caused his victim to struggle more to break free.

"Eh, fuck it," Bickslow grumbled, before punching his captive in the nose to knock him out. "Well, that's good. You grab those blokes and get flying!"

His dolls obeyed and carefully snuggled underneath the fried and unconscious bodies, two under each, before floating upward and carrying them back to the courtyard with their master chasing after them.

Back in the courtyard, Bickslow found a pile of unconscious bodies (and a couple of statues) in the center. He and his dolls casually tossed their victims in the pile. "And that makes 25!'

"Hmm, that's it," Evergreen replied smugly as she landed next to him. "I have 27."

A flash of light appeared above as Doranbolt teleported over the pile with two unconscious forms on his back. "30," he casually said as he landed. "Found them on the second floor."

"Don't get involved, Doranbolt," Lahar reprimanded as he sketched a series of runes around the pile, with Freed and Zimbardo doing the same nearby.

"Sorry sir," Doranbolt quickly responded as he dropped his captives before jumping off the pile. "It just seems too easy to get caught in…"

"Doesn't matter," Freed interrupted as he finished making his markings.. "because our enemies are about to wake up. Indeed, a few prisoners were starting to stir awake, rubbing their heads and regaining their bearings.

"Is the Jutsu Shiki strong enough?" Lahar asked.

"There's no time to test it!" Zimbardo argued. "We have to act now!" he slammed his hand on the runes, causing them to emit a bright violet glow. "Jutsu Shiki!"

Freed and Lahar nodded and did the same to their own side, creating a glowing triangle of runes that generated a seemingly endless wall reaching to the heavens.

"Rule," Freed summarized. "No prisoner of Chained Ego is permitted to leave this space once they are inside."

"That was too close," Lahar spoke with relief. "A second too late and they could have interfered with the process," he turned to Freed, a measure of respect in his eye. "You're not so bad, for a Fairy Tail wizard."

Freed smiled back in return. "And you're quite compatible, for a Magic Council Agent."

"Is that even all of them?" Evergreen asked as she eyed the prisoners, who were trying in vain to break through the rune wall.

"We had about 103 prisoners within our walls," Zimbardo explained.

"Between the three of us, we brought in 82 before the Jutsu Shiki was up," Doranbolt added. "And that's not accounting whatever the remaining guards have brought."

"That should be easy to figure out," Freed asked, placing a hand on the Justu Shiki. On all three sides of the barrier, a single number flashed: **99.**

"That means they're four left," Lahar summarized before his eyes widened in terror. "Wait a minute, are any of the Grimoire Heart prisoners inside-"

"Gah!" his question was halted by a loud shout, and the ensembled Magic Council and Fairy Tail wizards saw that Zimbardo was entrapped in a crystal cage.

"To answer your question," Thomas Ore taunted as he stepped out from behind Zimbardo, followed by the last three prisoners. "Yes, we have been waiting for you."

"Look at that," Erigor licked his lips in delight. "The Nebula Knights, members of Fairy Tail," a wicked gleam came from his eye. "Just like Black Steel."

"How ironic," Rustyrose mused in delight. "The prisoner has become a tomb for both the wicked hearted and their wardens. And now the demons can walk around and play for free."

"You guys are in for it now," Kain remarked as he cracked his knuckles. "The Kain Pain Train is back for a reunion concert!"

"What sort of metaphor are you trying to use?" Erigor snarked as he held out his hand, into which Rustyrose summoned a black scythe decorated with markings of broken skulls.

The five wizards stood ready. "If you think we are going to lose," Freed coldly stated as he raised his sword. "you are sorely mistaken. We've beaten you once, and we will surely do that again."

Lahar held out his hand to the side. "Requip: Aegis." Appearing on his arm was a bronze circular shield covering his entire forearm. He held it in front of him, revealing the design of a snarling wyvern head. "In the name of the Magic Council, in the name of Ishgar's balance, I will stop you here and now."

* * *

"Wow!" Lulu shouted as she avoided a blast of black fluid that corroded the ground around her. "Geez, what's with this guy?! He eats some paper and now he can spray acid?!"

Moreau was just as frustrated as he landed on the ground on all fours. " _Hmm, for a demon she's quite versatile. Though that might be because of her God Slayer Magic. Even the acid records of the Desierto Bandit Clan are not enough. Perhaps…"_

"Endge!"

"Yes, Ser!" one his men shouted as he traded blows with a Magic Council Knight.

"Prepare the Jutsu Shiki for transfer," he ordered as he pulled out a sheet of dry paper and subtly pushed it into his mouth.

Suddenly, a long chain with a blade at the end came towards him and wrapped around his neck, before pulling him towards Lulu.

"Okay, that's enough," she stated as she turned the chain-blade back into a claw, both arms now demonic and covered in a rhinoceros-like iron coating. She then gripped tightly on the man's neck. "You are coming with me, and you will tell us why are you attacking Chained Ego."

Moreau choked back, but within his wheezes, Lulu could make out a laugh.

"What are you…" she asked as he slowly lifted up an arm before it stretched out to touch the Jutsu Shiki surrounding the prison.

"What the-" those were the last words she said before everything vanish in a purple light.

* * *

Kain roared as he charged towards Lahar, his palm pulled back behind him "Dodoski!"

His hand shot forward like a bullet, but Lahar remained unfazed as he raised his shield, which brought the fist to a halt.

"W-what?" Kain's jaw dropped in surprise while he pushed with all his might. But he couldn't even move it by an inch. "But how-"

"Ruin enchantment," Lahar said coldly as a series of purple runes appeared over his shield. "Any object can be enhanced by the written arts."

"Keep him still, giant!" Ore shouted behind Lahar as several crystal gems floated around him, glowing bright with wild energy. "Rustyrose has charged my arsenal. All I need is-"

Suddenly, several magic blasts hit each and every one of them, causing them to erupt and coat him in flames.

"Sorry," Evergreen taunted as she adjusted her glasses. "Did you needed those?"

Ore glared at her with unmatched fury. "You insolent skank, I will- gah!" he then collapsed to the floor when Doranbolt appeared behind him and chopped his neck.

"Do you have to play with your opponents?" he asked.

"It's far too fun not to." Before she could say more, she suddenly heard a growling behind her and quickly activated her wings to fly forward before sword-like claws could cut through her.

"Hmm, so confidant," Rustyrose commented as his arm reverted back from its Black Jet Sword form. "I figured you might have been terrified without your lover-"

"Elfman is not my lov- err," she gritted her teeth, before regaining her composure. "Besides, I'm not alone in this fight."

"Damn straight!" Bickslow cackled behind the dark mage, causing him to turn around and see the Seith Mage and his dolls preparing their laser. "Fry him, babies."

"Fry, fry!" each one of his dolls released their lasers towards Rustyrose.

"From my Left Hand come a Golden Shield to block all!" with his chant, Rustyrose summoned a majestic golden shield to intercept the attack. And while he remained unharmed, the shield broke apart from the attack.

"Impossible!" he gasped. "Has these years in chains made me so weak?"

"Geez, pull it together!" Erigor roared as he traded blows with Freed, who countered every swing of his scythe with his rapier. "We're not losing to these Fairy Bastards."

Freed scoffed as he countered an attack and pushed Erigor backed. "If you're this wild and undisciplined, it must have been short work for Gajeel to best you, twice."

Erigor's face twisted into a vicious scowl as the air around him turned into a maelstrom. "You fucking… just die already!" with a swing of his scythe, he sent a whirlwind of air

"Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow!" turning to his armored form, Freed easily pushed through the burst of air and grabbed Erigor's scythe, snapping it into two before punching the Reaper, sending him flying into Rustyrose.

"Off, you sniveling mongrel," Rustyrose snarked.

"Watch it prissy pants," Erigor snarled back as the Nebula Knights surrounded them. "I thought Grimoire Heart wizards are supposed to be tough!"

'We're not exactly at the zenith of our might. Our only choice is to escape."

"Fat chance of that," Erigor shouted, before pointing at Warden Zimbardo, who was almost swallowed by the crystal prison. "Even with him as a hostage, and with that asshole out not for long, we can't leave this fucking place cause some third party is keeping all of us here!"

"What we need... is a Deus Ex Machina."

"And what's that supposed to be in-"

Suddenly, a ball of purple light appeared above them, causing everyone in combat to pause and look above. Before long, the light faded, and falling to the ground was a muzzle-wearing man and a female magic council soldier with metal-covered arms and bat-like wings.

"Well, that just happened," Evergreen lampshaded. "Wait a minute, that's the Clan Garten agent and-"

"Lulu?" Doranbolt exclaimed in shock as he teleported right to her and helped her up. "How did you get-"

"He had his men pulled him inside the Jutsu Shiki, and dragged me in with him," the brunette woman replied. "They might be as skilled as you are, sir."

"So seriously, who's the chick?" Bickslow asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"That arm," Rustyrose exclaimed in shock. "I know that spell. That's Iron God Slayer Magic!"

"God Slayer?!" Erigor shouted. "We're dealing with a brood that kills gods now!"

"WHAT?!" Kain shouted in pure panic, nearly sending Lahar flying with a swing of his arm. "But that's Damascus's magic! How she get it?!"

"When we captured your airship, we raided your entire library and records," Lahar explained. "Including books about Slayer Magic that the Grand Chairman was charitable enough to share to eager wizards like Lieutenant Lulu."

"You stealing bastards! That's against the law!"

Lahar raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You are literally the last person to be saying that."

"What a bothersome conversation," Moreau grumbled as he got up, crinkling his neck. He looked at battle-ready Lulu and Doranbolt with disinterest. "Are all Strainseir this odd? I thought you would have slaughtered each other by now."

"Wait a minute," Erigor muttered. "Is that guy, responsible for what happened?"

"Then that's perfect then," Thomas muttered as he got onto his feet, before slamming a fist into his palm. "Crystal Make: Thorns!"

Breaking out of the ground were several crystal thorns that wrapped around Moreau, though the Garten clansman remained unfazed.

"Stand down, Ore!" Doranbolt commanded, holding out a set of throwing knives between his fingers while Lulu transformed her hands into a pair of hammers

Then, Rustyrose's voice broke through the tension "Come forth, Belfast of the Hurricane!" From scattered dust and Ethernano came forth a gray-skinned wyvern, which roared at the two as it charged to devour them.

"Push through!" the two Magic Council soldiers stood against the creature blocking their path, allowing Ore to walk unchallenged.

"You created the barrier keeping us all in here, correct?" Ore questioned his prisoner. "Let us out or," he created a crystal knife in his palm. "I get to see what's under that muzzle."

Moreau was silent, but you can feel the anger radiated off him. "I would not try that, fool."

"Eh?" the crystal mage scowled. "Do you even realize what's happening? I am your captor, your superior"

"All I know... is that Rubber Clan's Text is still active," before Ore could reply, Moreau tucked his head into his chest, so deep it almost sunk in, before it popped out as his neck extended ten feet high in the air.

"W-what-"

And just as fast as it stretched up, Moreau's head sprung down, creating enough force to shattering his prison and sending shards that knocked ore back.

"Now then," Moreau said as he marched towards Ore. "You call yourself superior?" he held out his hand, and from it came a syringe filled with an amber concoction. "Let's prove it." And he struck the syringe into Ore's neck, before injecting him with the serum inside.

In the midst of destroying the Belfast, Doranbolt and Lulu spotted his action. "What is he doing?" Doranbolt asked.

"If it has something to do with his changing powers," Lulu added, holding back her anxiousness as he saw Ore's body squirming on its own. "It can't be natural."

Ore's body shook uncontrollably as his eyes dilated. "W-wha-wha-waaaa!" he let out a deep baritone scream as his muscles grew out, black veins popping out from beneath his skin. Crystal spikes came from his back like a line of spines, ending in a long spiked tail. His nails popped off his fingers as long crystal claws burst out in their place. And from his temple erupted a pair of curved horns

"What. The. Hell. Is that?!" Erigor shouted as the mutated Ore stumbled back to his feet.

"Huh?" Moreau said in a dead tone as he took a step back. "That… was worse than I feared."

"RAGGHHH!" Ore roared, before charging towards Doranbolt and Lulu.

"Oh crap!' Doranbolt shouted.

"Get back!" Lulu pushed him out of the way. "I'll need everything I got for this. Iron God's Vulcan!"

Two changes happened. First, her human body flashed with light before turning into a blue-skinned demon. Then, black liquid iron seeped from her palm and hardened into a hard clawed gauntlet over her hand. With them, she grabbed the mutant by his horns, slowing them both to a halt as a small trench was dug beneath her feet.

"So… strong…" she gritted as Ore pushed her further back. "What did that Moreau person did to this guy? Never mind that." She concentrated until a coating of black iron covered her forehead, allowing her to headbutt the beast and put it in a daze.

"That's should do it," she said as she let go, holding her hand into a fist. "Now, Iron God's- gah!" before she could do anything, she was suddenly tackled to the ground and screamed as she felt something jab into her shoulder.

"Your demon blood might contaminate it," Moreau muttered as he saw the syringe quickly fill with Lulu's dark red blood. "But Slayer Blood will benefit my research…"

"Keep away from her!" he quickly leaped away, pulling the syringe with him, from a furious Lahar before he could slam his head with his shield. Lahar quickly turned his attention to his subordinate. "Are you okay, Lulu?"

"F-fine sir," she muttered as she gripped to where the Clansman stung her. She winced as she clenched on it, before removing her hand and revealing a coating of iron over the wound.

"Thank goodness-"

"I found you!" both turned to the cry and saw Kain was charging towards them.

"Oh great," Lahar muttered as he got to his feet, holding out his shield to-

"Iron God's Mjolner!" Lulu crossed, transforming both of her hands to hammers, before spinning on her toes and slamming them into Kain, putting a halt on his rampage.

"What was that?" the giant stuttered as he tumbled around.

The demon sighed in relief. "That was too close."

"Wow!" turning around, she saw that Doranbolt was doing his best to leap away from the ramping crystal beast that was Ore, teleporting away before his sausage-sized, shard-tipped fingers could grab him.

Lahar gripped tightly on the strap of his shield. "I won't let that beast hurt Doranbolt! Lieutenant Lulu, move-"

"I'm not done yet!" Kain shouted as he shook his head. "I'm not afraid of porcupines or parrots."

"This is getting ridiculous," the commander griped

"Leave this to me, sir," Lulu spoke up. "I can deal with him."

"Are you sure?"

"He's a lot weaker after all these years in prison. Besides, no offense, but us demons are made of sterner stuff than you humans."

"I'm not scared of some blue parrot!"

Lulu's eyes twitched in annoyance. "And I really want to dent his face in for that."

The commander's forehead wrinkle in indecision, before speaking up. "Alright, but make sure to come out of that fight alive. And that's an order, young lady."

"Yes, sir!" she saluted before he ran off to help Doranbolt.

"You think I'm scared of you!" Kain shouted, picking up his knees and slamming each foot to the ground. "I'm not scared of some bird!"

"Look here tubby," Lulu snarked. "I am not a parrot. I am a demon of Galuna Island and a Lieutenant of the Rune Knights. And I'm not scared of some delusional criminal."

"Oh, it's on now! Dodoski!" he trusted his arm at Lulu, who managed to cover her body in iron in time but was still pushed back by his attack.

"Ow!" she winced in agony. She looked down at her waist where he struck her and saw the iron was dented. "How did he..."

Kain chuckled in amusement. "You might be a god slayer, but you're no Damascus."

"Oh, crap."

"Dodoski! Kick! Thrust!" with every hit, he pushed back against Lulu, leaving dents all over his body.

" _This isn't good!"_ she thought through the bursts of pain from each hit. " _He's still too strong. And he might be an idiot, but he'll know exactly what Iron God Slayer Magic can do."_ She slammed her back against the courtyard's wall, boxed in by Kain's girth.

"I always deliver the pain, little birdie," he chuckled.

" _But he doesn't know what I can do?"_ she realized.

"Finishing smash!" he pulled his palm back, then threw it forward with the force of a cannon at the demon-girl. But before it could make contact, she suddenly vanished, leaving his hand to strike through the wall instead.

"H-huh, where she go!" he bellowed in annoyance as he searched the courtyard while trying to pull his arm free. "Come out and fight me!"

"Oh, I can do that." He suddenly looked up and saw that the demon-girl was flying above him with two batlike wings. "Now," she gulped in a huge breath of air. "Iron God's…"

"Oh no," Kain whimpered. He knew this spell. On a good day, he could easily tank such a hit from Damascus with barely a scratch.

But those good days he usually had Mister Cursey with him. And it's been seven long uneventful years since those good days.

"Bellow!" with a mighty yell, Lulu spewed out her iron-shard breath that easily swallowed the pale-skinned giant, who screamed in agony under the assault. After a few seconds, she stopped, and the shards fell off Kain to reveal him unconscious and covered in thousand of scratches and bruises.

"Knocked out but still standing," she muttered as she fell to the ground on her knees, pulling her wings back into her. "Grimoire Heart wizards are really something else, huh?"

* * *

"We have to do something about that beast," Freed said to his fellow Knights as they held their ground against Erigor's wind and Rustyrose's creation. From the corner of his eye, he spotted the Rune Knights struggling against the transformed Ore.

"Easier said than done," Evergreen snarked as she blasted away one of the Embodiment Mage's grim flies. "We can't exactly get past these two!"

"Then we just have to bring Ore here," both of them looked at Bickslow, who was backflipping away from Erigor's scythe. "Bickslow!"

"Finally, the fun part!" the knight cackled. "Babies!"

"Fun part, fun part!" his dolls flew out and swarmed around Erigor.

"The fuck- get away from me!" the wind mage yelled as he tried to sweep them away. "What is this anyway?!"

"Hey Ore!" Bickslow yelled, grabbing the crystal beast's attention from Lahar and Doranbolt. "Your mommy was a capybara and your daddy smelled like grapes."

"..."

"Also, Erigor thinks you're some stuck-up bitch that couldn't even beat a dainty little girl!"

"Really!" Freed shouted.

"Sorry!"

"Wait, I never said that!" Erigor yelled. "Ore, don't go believing-"

"Raagghh!" Ore roared as he charged straight to both Erigor and Bickslow.

The reaper's jaw fell to the floor. "Oh shit

"I love this part," Bickslow waved as he stepped back. "Later!"

Before Erigor could reply, he was thrown into the wall by Ore as the beast ran towards the knight.

"Oh, forgot that part."

"Bickslow!" he saw Freed and Evergreen flying towards him. "Maneuver Antaeus!"

"Got it!" with a wide grin the crazy knight rolled under the beast's punch, just as a cloud of golden dust flew by and surrounded Ore's feet, making it impossible to see beneath him.

"Fairy Bomb:" Evergreen spoke as she held up a hand, "Gremlin." A quick snap of her fingers and the dust ignited and propelled the roaring Ore into the air, with Freed waiting to slam him with both fists together, sending him straight into the box of prisoners.

"And that makes," Bickslow quipped as he threw the unconscious Erigor into the box. "101."

"You, you think you've won?" Rustyrose snarled, raising his hand up like a puppeteer. "The story has yet to end, and as long as I am conscious, my mind will find a path to victory."

"There's one problem with that," he turned around, only to get a shield slamming into his face. "You're not the protagonist of this tale." Lahar finished as he pulled his shield back.

"Thank you, Lahar," Freed said as the Nebula Knights came over to him and Doranbolt.

"I should be thanking you," Lahar argued. "You pulled that beast away long enough for Doranbolt to teleport me behind Rustyrose." He turned to his partner, who was holding onto his knees. "You okay?"

"Just give me a minute," he panted out. "I never teleported this many times in one day, and with so many bodies."

"So that's everyone?" Evergreen asked.

"Lulu's taking care of Kain Hakiru, so all that's left is-" the commander caught his breath in shock. "Is Moreau."

* * *

Separated from the other wizards thanks to Ore throwing him to the other side of the Justu Shiki box, Zimbardo wiped away the crystal shards that was once his own prison

"I hope the others are okay," he muttered as he wiped clean his suit. "Four of the most dangerous prisoners fighting them all at once."

"I would be more worried about yourself, warden," he turned around and almost fainted at the sight of the body-suit man from the projection lacrima.

"You- gah!" he was pushed to his back by the Garten clansman.

"Where is it?" Mercator questioned, as he pinned Zimbardo to the ground.

"I don't have it!" he pleaded. "My teacher never gave it to me! Just leave us all alone!"

"So our prize was never here," the Clansman said. "Nevermind," he held out his hand, and pulled from the air a glowing white runestone, before bringing it down towards his captive. "I have other orders regarding you…"

But before it could make contact with the man, a large, metal projectile flew threw the air and knocked the runestone away from Mercator's grip. The shield then flew back to Lahar's hand.

"Now, Freed!" Lahar shouted.

Freed quickly picked up the runestone, his right eye glowed violet as he spoke "De-enchant!" the white runes were painted purple by his touch, before fading away and leaving an ordinary, smoothed rock.

"No!" Mercator growled.

"End of the line, Mercator," Freed stated as the two rune mages marched towards him. "You've lost."

"Keh. Keheheheheh," Mercator laughed. "It is a loss, but," he felt the vial of blood pushed against his chest. "I have enough new data for my research," he placed two fingers to his temple. "Endge, if you are still active, full retreat."

"No, you don't!" Lahar charged straight for the man but was only able to grab onto white runes made from his disintegrating body. "Dammit!" he snapped. "If I could have grabbed him…"

"We worry about that later," Freed said. He held out his hand to Zimbardo and helped him up. "Are you alright, Zimbardo-san."

"F-for the most part," he muttered through chattering teeth, his body shivering with relief. "Though I think I was this close to getting a heart attack."

"At least it worked out in the end," Freed noted, spotting all the unconscious prisoners. "Now all that's left is cleanup."

* * *

Meanwhile, the soldiers of Clan Garten teleported back to their headquarters, with Moreau walking ahead of them

"Sir," Endge spoke up. "What about Zimbardo?"

"He did not have the Key Piece, and with the Magic Council involved he'll be too secure to reach. I'll take full responsibility for what happened this day in my report to the Chieftain.

"Still," he pulled out the vial filled with Lulu's blood. "It was not a complete loss. And the results of the Theriomorph Brew gave interesting results. Though I shouldn't be surprised. Not all magic users could handle it as well as I could"

* * *

An hour later, everything had gone back to normal. The building's security was brought back to life thanks to Zimbardo, and all the prisoners were sent back to their cells.

Though the only exceptions were Rustyrose, Kain, Erigor, and Ore. After speaking with Chairman Gran Doma, it was concluded that all four will be escorted to a maximum security facility outside the country.

"You think they'll be secure?" Lulu asked as she saw Ore being pushed into the carriage to join the other three. Once he woke up, the former tycoon regained his human mind, but his body was still trapped in his monstrous form, requiring extra-strong magic-sealing cuffs to keep him from breaking them off.

"They have to be," Doranbolt replied. "Chained Ego has been compromised, and while it's enough for the regular prisoners even with the warden being taken towards a secure location, it might not fare well if these four are still here."

"We were lucky that we were successful," Lahar stated, returning while holding onto a communication orb. "But because we won by luck we need to be more vigilant." he turned to the Nebula Knight. "It's the vow the council took seven years ago that we will uphold."

"Then I have hope that you are successful," Freed replied. "We might be able to faith in you three."

The good mood was then interrupted by a series of beeping. "What in the world is that?" Lahar questioned, his forehead wrinkling in annoyance.

"That's for us," Freed stated as he reached under his jacket and pulled out the small, flashing communication lacrima. "It's a message from Levy and- oh no."

"What is it?" Evergreen asked as she saw her teammate's eyes widened.

"Levy's team was just attacked by two Garten clansman, Mercator and Alexis according to her account," he gritted his teeth. "If that's true, we have to go and rescue them."

"No need to say it twice," the Fairy Mage replied firmly.

"Bring them on!" Bickslow cackled.

"You said Levy's team is in trouble?" Lulu asked as she walked towards them. "Levy as in a girl with blue wavy hair?"

The Nebula Knights looked at her in surprise. Freed was the first to speak "How did-?"

"Seven years ago, a team from Fairy Tail came to my home, Galuna Island," she explained. "You already know that I'm, well… a demon…"

"No biggie," Bickslow muttered. "Freed and the She-Demon can practically turn into them."

"But back then the entire island forgot that fact thanks to a cage of Moon Drip above our home. We forget who we were and thought we were humans that were cursed to become demons, and eventually go mad from it. If it wasn't for that team…"

"Now I remember," Evergreen said. "I heard that Gajeel and the others stole an S-Class job to the cursed island Galuna, right before Phantom Lord attack."

"That's why I have to come," Lulu spoke out, holding a hand to her chest. "If they're in trouble, then I have to save them as they saved us." She suddenly flinched and turned to Lahar, who was silent during the entire proceedings. "If... that's okay with you sir."

The commander was silent, but it was Doranbolt who spoke instead. "If Fairy Tail's in trouble, then I want to help as well," he looked straight towards the three guild wizards. "I know you might not trust me after I altered your memory and ruined your S-Class trial but," he clenched his fist. "I wasn't able to save Kag- to save any of you that day. I can't stand back and ignored this."

"That's… a reasonable offer," Freed stated.

"Wait, are you serious?" Evergreen spoke. "They're the council-"

"And this isn't a problem that Fairy Tail can solve alone. Though," he looked straight at Lahar. "The decision is up to their commander."

Lahar stared for a moment, before turning to one of his Rune Knights. "Dolon."

"Sir," a raven-haired Rune Knight saluted back.

"I leave you with escorting the prisoners," Lahar commanded. "In the meantime," he turned back to the Fairy Tail wizards. "I will be hunting down this 'Clan Garten.'"

Freed smiled. "Thank you, Lahar."

"Don't make this personal, Justine," the Rune Knight firmly replied. "Right now, this Clan Garten is a monumental threat to numerous mages across the country. I received permission from Councilman Org to do whatever it takes to bring them in, including working alongside you."

"That'll do, now then," Freed gripped on the hilt of his sword. "Let's move out."

And with that, the three Nebula Knights, along with their Rune Knight allies, took charge as reinforcements to their comrades.

* * *

 **Gah, the anticipation is increasing! What will happen next? Will they reach their comrades in time? Find out next time!**

 **Oh, and don't forget to write down your thoughts on this chapter. I really need honest opinions on these.**

 **Edit: I want to thank Warmachine375 for giving me the idea of Magic Council Lulu. And for being a good friend for talking with about my ideas.**

 **Well, that should handle all the loose ends. Oh, wait...**

Epilogue (Prison Truck):

"Well, this fucking great," Erigor snarked, cuffed to his seat next to his fellow prisoners.

"Ow," Kain muttered through his hundreds of bruises. "It hurt so bad…"

"Oh, quit your complaining," Ore snarked in a graveling voice.

"Like you were any help! After turning into some crystal freak you just slammed me into the wall!"

"I wasn't in my right mind, you ingrate!"

"Well, like you ever are, you jackass!"

"Cease your argument," Rustyrose interrupted. "The fault does not lie in us. Instead," his eyes narrowed in anger. "It lies with Fairy Tail. Every time they are a thorn to our side."

"Damn straight/Indeed/No kidding."

"It sounds like you all have a vendetta against Fairy Tail," a fifth voice spoke. They turned around to look at the Rune Knight that was set to guard them.

"What do you care?"

Dolon replied with a fearsome smirk. "Because we are more alike than you think." He formed a symbol of hand gestures in front of him before a flood of water covered his body. His physical shape changed from stocky and heavy-built to thin and nimble. The water vanished to a man wearing a dark-blue ninja uniform.

"Is that?" Kain gasped. "A samurai?"

"Were you dropped on your head as a kid?!" Erigor shouted.

"Wait a minute," Ore's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Pinyin? Elemental of Water-"

"Of Phantom Lord," Rustyrose finished coldly. "Did you come to finish us off?"

Pinyin said nothing at first, summoning a katana made of water in his hand, before using it to cut the magic-sealing cuffs off the four.

"We need to stay in here until we are a few clicks away from the prison," the ninja said coldly. "We must not draw suspicion."

"I don't understand," Rustyrose spoke up. "Phantom Lord might have been disbanded by the council years ago, but before your guild went after several dark guilds serving the Balam Alliance. We are natural enemies, so why did you come to the rescue."

"We _released_ you for one reason. All of us have a trait that brings you together," Pinyin's blue eyes were as wild as a hurricane. "An undying hatred of a single guild: Fairy Tail."

 **Don't worry. They won't get involved in this arc. It's already a clusterstorm without them anyway.**


End file.
